Querida Alma Gemela
by rapera01
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger siempre se amaron en silencio. Se escondían detrás de insultos y acciones hirientes. Todo cambiará después de la Guerra Mágica finalizara y tuvieran que convivir en la torre de Premios Anuales. Ambos tendrán nuevas amistades y ¿ellos? ¿Dejarán de lado sus máscaras?
1. Chapter 1

Él y Ella

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger siempre se amaron en silencio. Se escondían detrás de insultos y acciones hirientes. Todo cambiará después de la Guerra Mágica finalizara y tuvieran que convivir en la torre de Premios Anuales. Ambos tendrán nuevas amistades y ¿ellos? ¿Dejarán de lado sus máscaras?

Harry Potter Rated K Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger.G

Capítulo 1: Introducción.

**Draco **

-¡TE ODIO MALFOY! ¡ERES UN MALDITO HURÓN QUE SE CREE MEJOR QUE TODO EL MUNDO SOLO POR SER UN MALDITO SANGRE PURA!- Ouch, eso duele, y más si viene de la persona que amas…-Pero, ¿te informo algo querido? ¡LA MALDITA GUERRA TERMINÓ!- Y que me llame querido delante de todo el mundo es algo que me encanta, en esa palabra, sus ojos relucían tal cual hacían los míos al decirlo… era un pequeño juego que, entre tanta frialdad, era algo de humor a la rutina de insultos entre nosotros desde 4° año…

-Querida, ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? Por algo será que soy uno de los Premios Anuales de esta generación, ¿no crees? Pero, ¿sabes por qué te molesto a sol y a sombra? Me encanta hacerte rabiar, gatita, esa es la razón…- entre otras, claro, pero ella no tiene por que saberlo, como no tiene que saber que sé que tiene 15 pecas repartidas por su cara, ni que se sabré su horario completo para poder verla salir de clase y una que otra vez molestarla, que se que usa un shampoo de fresas porque cuando pasa por mi lado lo huelo, o peor, sé exactamente cuando se peleó con la maldita alimaña que tenia por amigo… por suerte el otro imbécil resulto ser como un hermano para ella en los momentos alegres y los momentos de mierda que ella con sólo 18 años tuvo que enfrentar por un maldito hipócrita mestizo con complejos de puro que quiso gobernar el mundo de la magia. Desde que empezó su primer año en Hogwarts quiso tirar las clases sociales por la borda, solo para estar con ella, aunque sea solo como amigo… Pero, ¡joder! Sólo yo sé como la amo.

-Déjame recapitular, huroncito… ¿me encuentro contigo en todos los malditos pasillos del castillo todos los malditos años, sólo porque a ti te gusta molestarme?- estaba completamente roja de furia, pero sus ojos estaban iluminados, parecía que esa idea le agradaba… y eso me gustaba, oh si, y me gustaba mucho.

-Pues es esa la razón… pero creo que este año batimos nuestro propio record, ¿no crees? Hace 2 horas que abordamos el Expreso de Hogwarts… es increíble… y nosotros somos los Premios Anuales de este año… Merlín, ¿cuánto aguantaremos?

-Veamos…- arrancó divertida mí, como decirlo… ¿contrincante?, si, dejémoslo en contrincante- Tenemos todas las rondas juntos, los reportes semanales de Prefectos juntos, la organización de cualquier baile que aparezca juntos, y realizar el discurso de fin de año juntos… claro si llegamos a esa fecha…- bien… eso quiere decir que estaremos bastante tiempo compartido este año…-Mmm… este será el año más largo que tendré en Hogwarts, definitivamente, estoy furiosa.-Pues querida, comunícaselo a tu cara, ya que tus ojos y tu sonrisa dicen lo contrario…

-Pff… aunque sea imposible, concordaré contigo leona… aunque te falto agregar lo de la torre de prefectos… ¡Felicidades! ¡Tendrás el placer de convivir 1 año con Draco Malfoy! – Y le contesté con la misma cara.

-Ya veremos quién tiene el placer de convivir con quién, serpiente, ya veremos…- Y ese fue el fin de la discusión, dándola ella por terminada, pasando por mi lado, dejando un sutil aroma a fresas en el aire.

Bien, creo que no me he presentado: Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y tengo 18 años, estoy cursando el 7° y último año en Hogwarts en la casa de Slytherin. Dejando la modestia aparte, soy hermoso. Mi pelo es rubio platinado, cayendo uno mechones rebeldes por mi rostro. Este es un rostro de todo un hombre. Mis facciones son afiladas, mi boca perfectamente besable y mis ojos son como el mercurio, fríos para ciertas personas, pero puertas al alma para otras. Claro que con mi "contrincante" son los ojos más cálidos, aunque ella no se da cuenta ya sea por su altura y la lejanía de nuestras discusiones. Mi cuerpo es esbelto, pero musculoso dado que cada año tenía 4 entrenamientos por semana de Quidditch, y pensándolo bien… este año aumentaré a 5. Ventajas de ser el nuevo capitán del equipo.

El último pero más importante tema, es que estoy enamorado como un completo idiota… desde hace8 años. Cuando tenía 11 años la vi en la estación a punto de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Con su pelo alborotado y actitud altanera, estaba al lado de sus padres. No pude mirarla 2 veces, ya que eso me costaría un guantazo de mi padre, porque los suyos eran muggles. Y Merlín, no sé cuanto tardé en enamorarme a primera vista… ¿5 segundos? ¿10? Sólo sé que deseé odiarla, odiarla por ser una sangre sucia, odiarla por ser tan malditamente perfecta, odiarla por querer que sea solamente mía, odiarla por querer tenerla bajo 7 llaves y que nadie la vea como yo la veía y como la veo ahora. Quería odiarla, pero me era meramente imposible. Me era imposible odiar a esa orgullosa chiquilla, con complejos de soy la reina del mundo, porque, joder, ella era la reina de MI mundo. Me era imposible odiar a la persona que ame, amo y seguiré amando como un maldito lunático.

Hasta que lo acepté y vi todo distinto. Me llevó un año completo aceptarlo y llegue a desear su muerte con tal de no sentirme como me sentía, pero con el mero hecho de que estaba petrificada, quería ver correr sangre, sangre del responsable, sangre de los idiotas de sus amigos por no cuidarla, por no estar con ella pegados día y noche, sabiendo que ella corría más peligro que cualquiera, pero sobre todo, la mía, por haber deseado su muerte. Ahí lo acepté, acepté que estaba enamorado de ella como un completo idiota, pero era el idiota más feliz del mundo.

Y ahora, ella era la heroína de la guerra mágica, la que peleó al lado de El Niño que Vivió, la chica modelo, la chica del Trío Dorado. Y Yo… bien, no era un Mortífago, porque nunca quise tener la maldita Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo, lo cual me costó unos cuantos Cruciatus de mi padre, tía y el mismísimo Voldemort… per valió la pena. Peleé en el bando de los buenos en la guerra, y eso valió para no ganarme plaza de por vida en Azkaban.

Pero, en resumen, ese soy yo, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, porque ante todo doy una serpiente de pies a cabeza, el sangre pura más codiciado del castillo y el mismo que está enamorado hasta la locura de Hermione Jean Granger.

**Hermione**

-¡TE ODIO MALFOY! ¡ERES UN MALDITO HURÓN QUE SE CREE MEJOR QUE TODO EL MUNDO SOLO POR SER UN MALDITO SANGRE PURA!- Ouch, cuesta decirlo, y más si va de la persona que amas…-Pero, ¿te informo algo querido? ¡LA MALDITA GUERRA TERMINÓ!- Y llamarlo querido delante de todo el mundo era totalmente gratificante, más cuando sus ojos de mercurio brillaban. Era un pequeño juego que, entre tanta frialdad, era algo de humor a la rutina de insultos entre nosotros desde 4° año…

-Querida, ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? Por algo será que soy uno de los Premios Anuales de esta generación, ¿no crees? Pero, ¿sabes por qué te molesto a sol y a sombra? Me encanta hacerte rabiar, gatita, esa es la razón…- Y ahí me devuelve el cumplido, y me dan ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y abrasarlo con toda la fuerza que soy capaz, teniendo en cuenta que agregó el gatita… pero… ¿acaba de decir que le encanta hacerme rabiar? Prácticamente, ¿me sigue a todos lados para hacerme rabiar? Lo siento, querido, pero debería comunicarte que no me molesta en lo absoluto…

-Déjame recapitular, huroncito… ¿me encuentro contigo en todos los malditos pasillos del castillo todos los malditos años, sólo porque a ti te gusta molestarme?- estaba tratando de contener la carcajada. Ya me imaginaba, mi cara roja, tratando de parecer de furia, pero sabía que no lo engañaría…

-Pues es esa la razón… pero creo que este año batimos nuestro propio record, ¿no crees? Hace 2 horas que abordamos el Expreso de Hogwarts… es increíble… y nosotros somos los Premios Anuales de este año… Merlín, ¿cuánto aguantaremos?

-Veamos…- arranqué divertida-Tenemos todas las rondas juntos, los reportes semanales de Prefectos juntos, la organización de cualquier baile que aparezca juntos, y realizar el discurso de fin de año juntos… claro si llegamos a esa fecha… -bien… eso quiere decir que estaremos bastante tiempo compartido este año…-Mmm… este será el año más largo que tendré en Hogwarts, definitivamente, estoy furiosa.-Y seguro mi cara me está nuevamente contradiciendo… porque es prácticamente imposible maquillar el brillo de mis ojos.

-Pff… aunque sea imposible, concordaré contigo leona… aunque te falto agregar lo de la torre de prefectos… ¡Felicidades! ¡Tendrás el placer de convivir 1 año con Draco Malfoy! – Realmente, es muy malo mintiendo… Tus ojos brillan, tu sonrisa es enorme… Merlín, debo haber puesto la misma cara…

-Ya veremos quién tiene el placer de convivir con quién, serpiente, ya veremos…- Y ese fue el fin de la discusión, dándola yo por terminada, pasando por su lado, inundando mis pulmones con su perfume varonil… Merlín ser tan atrayente debería estar prohibido.

Bien, me presentaré: Soy Hermione Granger, tengo 18 años y estoy cursando mi último año en Hogwarts, siendo Premio Anual representante de Gryffindor. Físicamente, soy una mujer normal… aunque Ginevra diga que tengo un cuerpo de infarto… no me lo creo, y menos cuando Luna se suma al decirlo… Eso sí, mi cara me parece bonita. Mis ojos son avellanas, labios equilibrados y una pequeña nariz llena de pecas. Mi cabello está menos crispado en comparación de unos años atrás, pero sigo siendo "pelo arbusto"... en fin, no puedo hacer nada en contra de los apodos, ni siquiera me molestan, simplemente porque no me hieren…

Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy completamente enamorada… enamorada como una completa idiota, mejor dicho. Hace 8 años, estaba recorriendo el tren en busca da la rana de Neville y lo vi, en su compartimiento, con su actitud altanera, pelo engominado y rodeado de gente con su misma actitud, pero parecía cómodo solamente con 2 chicos… que no eran exactamente con los que se empezó a juntar luego… en fin… no sé que fue exactamente lo que paso... fue ¿inevitable? Sólo sé que me enamoré de él.

Al principio pensé que sólo era un amor infantil, pero con el tiempo lo fui aceptando… y, joder, sí que me llevó su buen año… Pero no era costumbre, porque desde el primer año me fue enamorando cada día más… y eso es muy masoquista de mi parte, teniendo en cuenta que en 2° me trató peor que en cualquier año… pero sé que me convencí completamente cuando, estando petrificada, lo vi al lado de mi cama, con los ojos llorosos, pidiéndome perdón. Perdón por todos los insultos dichos y los que seguirían, o si no, su padre, prácticamente lo cocería a Cruciatus. No se podía dar el lujo ni a él ni a mí de dejar de insultarme, pero supe que él no los sentía y que cada vez que los decía, me mandaba un perdón con su mirada… y él no lo sabía, pero lo perdonaba todas las noches, sabiendo que a él no le gustaría que lo perdonara, pero no podía guardarle rencor, no a él, simplemente porque era el hombre que amaba, que amo y que seguiré amando.

Pero bueno... la guerra mágica terminó, salimos airosos de la situación con Voldemort, donde Harry fue el vencedor, donde él peleó de nuestro lado, donde supe que todos los ideales que él tenía eran una fachada, supe que el hombre que me había enamorado no era alguien malo y eso, si era posible, me enamoró aún más… En la guerra mágica fue donde más ganas tuve de gritarle al mundo de que lo amaba. Porque la perfecta Hermione, estaba enamorada de Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo2

**Hola! Bien este es el 2 capítulo… aunque el otro es más una introducción para conocer más a los personajes… Bien, este es mi primer fic… les gustó? Trataré de publicar todos los lunes, horario de Argentina… Ah, quiero aclarar, que los personajes y algunos hechos les pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y también, se habrán dado cuenta que tengo tendencias a escribir con frases o expresiones españolas… pero no es burla ni nada, sólo se me pegó. **

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Capítulo 2. ¿Problemas o Satisfacción?

**Draco**

El viaje en tren fue bastante tranquilo luego del pequeño intercambio de ideas con mi querida Granger… Lo único en lo que me puedo quejar es el no poder sacarme a Pansy de encima. Es demasiado pesada para mi gusto… no se si no entenderá que no me gusta o es demasiado idiota como para captarlo… pero nada que mi querida música no pueda solucionar. Algo que no me dio tiempo a aclarar, es que amo el Rap. Si, el Gran Draco Malfoy adora la música muggle, y lo mejor es que mi padre nunca se enteró, si no, no estaría respirando en este momento. Nunca entendí su aberración al mundo muggle porque, somos todos de carne y hueso, tenemos sangre roja y el mismo fin: un cajón a 20 metros bajo tierra. Se podría decir que soy el anarquista de mi familia… sería la noticia del año, o del siglo: Un Malfoy desafiando el Poder de los Sangre Pura, sería muy gracioso…

En fin, llegamos a Hogwarts y tendíamos la reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales luego del Banquete… creo que va a ser una reunión muy interesante.

Bajé del tren, donde accidentalmente choque con Granger. Repito: ¡ACCIDENTALMENTE! Okey, no engaño a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Discúlpate, Granger, estabas en mi camino…- Bien, eres una persona capaz de armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero es divertido molestarla… ya ven, cuando dije que me gustaba, no mentía.

-No, Malfoy, tu tomaste el camino equivocado, ya que estaba mi cuerpo en él… asique, discúlpate tú.- Y cuando se pone en posición de ataque, me dan ganas de besarla hasta lo inalcanzable. Cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, sus ojos relucían y soportaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha.

-No me voy a disculpar contigo porque tu cuerpo estaba en MI camino- Y yo me ponía en pie de guerra, apoyándome en cualquier cosa sólida que tenga al lado, en este caso, la puerta del tren, obstruyendo a todos el paso…

-Pues bien, tendrás que esperar sentado mi disculpa, Malfoy.- Se estaba yendo, hasta que la agarré del antebrazo para voltearla, quedando nuestras caras a un palmo de distancia.

-Pídeme disculpas- Exigí, tratando de no acortar toda la distancia.

-Ni loca, Malfoy, hazlo tú-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡Qué no! Primero tu, ¡y puede que piense en pedirte disculpas!- Sabía que no sería fácil arrancarle una disculpa injusta, pero era superior a mis fuerzas, y más al notar que no me pidió que la soltara del brazo.

-Ni si…- Y mi frase fue interrumpida por la estridente voz de la insufrible Pansy:

-¡Aléjate de él, estúpida Sangre Sucia!- Y yo me pregunto… ¿por qué se mete, si nadie la llamó?

Vi la metamorfosis en su mirada… de divertida, pasó a ser a una de enojo para dar rápidamente a una insoldable, sin brillo ni expresión… La que le daba a que no soportaba. Joder, no estaba para nada bien, si me daba cuenta de las miradas para cada persona… Creo que lo mío es obsesivo.

-Parkinson… primero, no soy sorda, y creo que Malfoy tampoco. Ya aclarado este punto, te voy a pedir… ¡Qué no grites, insufrible!- _¡Quieto, Draco! ¡Ni se te ocurra tirártele encima para besarla! _Maldita conciencia… ¿para qué apareces? Sería muy feliz si no existieras, ¿sabes? En fin... Pansy roja hasta las orejas, Granger con ganas de reír y yo tratando de no tirármele encima… una escena muy común desde hace un par de años… Y es una tradición empezada por la insu… digo, mi querida compañera Pansy…

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, ratón de biblioteca!-

-¿Y si no qué? Ah, ya se, espera… Era: "Te coceré a Crucios y cuando supliques la muerte te la concederé por lo piadosa que soy" o la otra: "Te arrastraré por todos los terrenos del colegio de ese pelo arbusto que tienes…" ¿Alguna nueva, Parkinson?- Merlín… ¡Cómo amo a esta mujer! ¡Es increíble su forma de contestar sin rebajarse a insultar!

-Escúchame, no te hagas la lista conmigo, ¡porque te juro que te coceré a Crucios y te daré la muerte cuando me la pidas para que veas que soy la persona más piadosa del mundo!- Si, definitivamente, Pansy es idiota. _No te rías, Draco, no te rías…_

-Por Circe, ¡lo sabía!- Y la pobre que tenía cogida del brazo no paraba de reír, y con razón… _Nota mental, Draco, desvincularse de Pansy definitivamente_.

-¡De qué te ríes, estúpida!- ¡Y el chillido a superficie!

-Sinceramente, de tu cara, Parkinson… eso y de tu estupidez… cuando te inventes algo nuevo, ¿llámame, quieres?- Tironeó sutilmente su brazo para que la soltara y se marchó.

-Es una estúpida… ¡¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así?!...-No señor, no me bancaría sus chillidos y berrinches…

-Pansy, cállate- Bien, ahora me doy vuelta y me voy con las manos en los bolsillo, con su maldita voz llamándome de fondo…

-Mierda, Draco, ¿cómo soportas a Parkinson?- Y este es uno de mis mejores amigos, Theodore Nott, que me aguardaba junto a un carruaje, con Blaise Zabinni dentro, mi otro mejor amigo.

-No lo sé, Theo, no lo sé… larguémonos de aquí, tengo hambre- Me subí al carruaje.

Llegamos a Hogwarts, escuchamos al Sombrero Seleccionador felicitar a todos los Gryffindor por haber peleado en la batalla, bla, bla, bla… comimos el Banquete de Bienvenida y esperamos a los anuncios de Dumbledore. Estos consistieron en presentar al nuevo profesor de DCAO… y nos llevamos una sorpresa al enterarnos de que eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Weasley… vueltas de la vida, ¿verdad?

Y Todos comidos y contentos nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, salvo Granger y yo, que nos dirigimos a la mesa de profesores, esperando la clave de nuestra nueva torre… sabiendo que mañana a la mañana nos darían todas las recomendaciones. Todos estábamos demasiado cansados para procesar palabras difíciles a esta hora… mañana será, dijeron…

-Su contraseña es Nueva Vida, no se maten, señores. Hasta mañana, en mi despacho a las 7:30.- Que linda que es la profesora McGonagall… todo un amor.

Subimos y llegamos a la torre, donde estaba el cuadro de los 12 apóstoles rodeados en la última cena… dijimos la contraseña y entramos.

-Bienvenida a tu pesadilla, querida- dije con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, querido, igualmente…- respondió con otra

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - .- . - . - .

Hola! Perdón, muy corto, me tengo que ir… chau! Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón, me quedó muy corto el anterior… por lo general, escribo un poquito más… salvo cuando me apuran para despejar la computadora… en fin… Como se habrán dado cuenta, no pude matar a Dumbledore ni a Fred, era superior a mis fuerzas. En fin… disfruten!**

. - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - .- . - . -. - . - .- . - . - .- . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . -. - .- .- . -. - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Capítulo 3.

**Hermione **

Y aquí estoy, en la torre de Premios Anuales, viendo que era prácticamente igual que la torre Gryffindor, con la diferencia que no había leones ni rojo y dorado repartidos por todos lados, si no que estaban los 4 escudos de Hogwarts repartidos por todo el hall. Calculo que en mi habitación estará mi baúl. ¿La rareza? Que tenía a Draco Malfoy justo al lado mío. ¿La razón? Conviviría un año entero con él. ¿Cómo sobreviviré? NI yo lo sé.

-Bien Granger, nos vemos mañana. Te prohíbo que sueñes conmigo.- No señor, primero, aclararemos las reglas.

-Quietecito ahí, Malfoy, tú no te vas sin antes aclarar las reglas de convivencia.- Ni siquiera fue necesario que me moviera para que se parara y se volteara, apoyándose en el sillón.

- Bien, gatita, simple. Tu no entras a mi habitación, ni yo a la tuya, cada quién se ocupa de sus cosas y no hay que ser desordenados. ¿Algo que desees agregar?- Guau, eso es rapidez.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora sí, buenas noches, Malfoy- terminé pasando por su lado.

Subí a la habitación de la derecha, que es la que tenía una placa que rezaba: Hermione Granger, Premio Anual representante Gryffindor.

-Joder- Sólo pude exclamar esa palabra al entrar a mi mmm… ¿cuarto? Merlín, ¡eso es quedarse corto!

La humilde morada contaba con una cama King Zize rodeado de 4 doseles que contenían una cortina de terciopelo rojo. Las cortinas dejaban ver la cama con sábanas de seda rojas con el cobertor de un rojo más intenso. Los costados superiores, estaban coronados por dos cajoneras de madera pulida. A los pies de la cama, estaba mi baúl, que parecía víctima de un encantamiento _Reducto_. Había un ropero labrado con puertas dobles, donde tranquilamente entraría toda la ropa de todas las chicas de Gryffindor. Había un escritorio con una radio mágica encima. Los cajones de los escritorios estaban llenos de plumas y pergaminos. Había 2 puertas. Una calculaba que era el baño… la otra podía bien ser un portal mágico, porque no tengo la más mínima idea de que podría ser. Me dirigí a la primera, donde, definitivamente, estaba el baño más grande y más exagerado de la historia. Contaba con una enorme bañera, una gran ducha, otro armario, pero con medidas más razonables. Todo de color blanco reluciente, claro. Pegado a una pared, había un espejo de cuerpo entero rectangular. Al lado, un tocador de lo que parecía oro blanco. Contaba con una silla que era digna de la Reina de Inglaterra. Supuestamente es para maquillarse… bien, eso quiere decir que no la usaré mucho… Había un inodoro blanco rodeado de un biombo. Lo cual me parecía bastante estúpido… hasta que descubrí un urinario… esperen… ¡¿un urinario?! ¡¿Compartiré el baño con Malfoy?! ¡Por Merlín! Y el objeto de mis recientes martirios apareció por una puerta que no había visto en mi escrutinio.

-¿Qué haces en mi baño, Granger?- Bien, parecía sorprendido, por lo cual él tampoco lo sabía.

-Dirás en nuestro baño, Malfoy- porque este baño también esta comunicado a habitación- Y esa tampoco se a esperaba, dada que su reacción fue que casi se le salieran de sus cuantas los ojos y que su mandíbula casi tocara el suelo.

- ¿Es que tanta pompa para que los Premios Anuales compartamos baño? Definitivamente, Dumbledore está loco.-

-Concuerdo contigo, serpiente… creo que podrían dividir el baño en dos… no es necesario tanto lujo para un baño.-

-Bien, eso lo discutiremos mañana con McGonagall… será una reunión un tanto larga, ¿no crees?-

-Ni que lo digas, querido… Buenas noches… terminaré de examinar mi ¿habitación?- Es imposible dejar el tono de duda… era demasiado para meterlo en el término habitación.

-Ya entiendo- dijo con una carcajada y una mirada divertida- ¿Tu habitación es enorme, la cama exagerada y el armario para meter otro dentro?

-Eso sin contar con el escritorio…- dije dándome vuelta dejándolo riendo en el baño.

_Bien, Hermione, hora de descubrir si es un portal de película de terror o una puerta que da a otra y esta a otra, como en Alicia y el País de las Maravillas… _

Y era exactamente lo contrario… era un pequeño salón totalmente lleno de libros, dejando un espacio para un sillón con una lámpara encima para poder leer tranquilamente… _y esta, señoras y señores, es mi parte favorita de toda la torre._

Volví a mi cuarto para poder agarrar ropa para darme una ducha y meterme a dormir. Escribí una nota donde decía que me bañaría para poder tirarla debajo de la puerta de Malfoy y bañarme en paz. Me decidí por usar la bañera… necesitaba relajarme.

Terminé de bañarme, me sequé y me puse mi pijama… creo que lo tendré que cambiar en algún momento del año… no quedaba un Premio Anual de 18 años con un pijama de ositos y corazoncitos… En fin, cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade le pediré a Ginevra que me ayude.

Todos siempre me preguntaron porque le decía Ginevra, en vez de Ginny, pero nunca me gustó Ginny, me parecía de nombre de conejo o de nena de 5 años… y mi amiga era de todo menos una niña. Ella es fuego y vida. Y nunca lo entendieron, salvo Fred y George. Y ellos empezaron a llamarle Ginevra también. Y Ron se enfureció. Nunca le gusto que despreciemos su apodo… recuerdo que no me hablo por… ¿2 semanas? Definitivamente fue muy gracioso. Y más cuando Harry se puso de su lado. Nunca la entendieron, siempre la trataron como una chiquilla… ya se darán cuenta.

Fui a avisarle a Malfoy que ya tenía el baño. Y me encontré a un Malfoy con el pelo revuelto, los ojos achinados y en pijama… Era muy tierno. Parecía un niño indefenso.

-¿Qué pasó, Granger?- me preguntó con voz ronca.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, no quería despertarte. Era para avisarte que ya tienes el baño si lo quieres usar… ¿lo usas tú primero a la mañana?... ¿Malfoy?- genial, se había quedado dormido apoyado en la puerta…- Malfoy, vete a dormir…- traté de empujarle para atrás, pero casi se cae.-Mierda…- susurré- Bien te ayudaré a acostarte, tienes el sueño pesado, verdaderamente…-

Lo agarré por la cintura desnuda, ya que su pijama consistía en un pantalón corto, y empecé a caminar lentamente hasta su cama. Lo tumbé en un una punta de su cama que era de las mismas dimensiones que las mías, con la diferencia que sus sábanas y el cobertor era verde. Procuré que si se daba vuelta no se diera la nariz contra el piso, lo tapé y salí por la puerta abierta del baño.

En está susurré: -Buenas noches, querido-

-Buenas noches, querida- respondió más dormido que despierto.

Entré a mi cuarto y agarré el celular que traje a Hogwarts con un permiso especial de Dumbledore y una orden firmada por el Señor Weasley, que era el Jefe del Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia en Objetos Muggles, que decía que podía hechizar mi celular para que nunca se le acabe la batería y para poder usarlo en Hogwarts. Me calcé los auriculares y me puse a escuchar música para dormir, luego de haber puesto la alarma para despertarme a las 6:30.

La no muy suave melodía de No Tienes Hueco comenzó a sonar. Adoraba el Rap. La única que lo sabía era Ginevra, con la que escuchaba constantemente, luego de que le empezó a gustar. Cuando Ron se enteró que su dulce hermanita escuchaba Rap, quiso matar al que la estaba llevando por mal camino. Ese día lloré de la risa… si supiera que su mejor amiga estaba llevando por "el mal camino" a su hermana, el muy hipócrita era capaz de ponerse a escuchar Rap ahí mismo con tal de enmendar su supuesto error…

Mi estilo de vestir era según mi día… no me importaba lo que me dijeran. Me vestía bien, sin llegar a ser una cualquiera, claro. La pollera de mi uniforme era lo suficientemente larga para no mostrar nada, pero no era hasta las rodillas. La camisa se ajustaba prudentemente a mi cuerpo con los 2 primeros botones abiertos y la corbata no estaba totalmente anudada, si no con un aire más informal. Me gustaba así. Cuando estaba de humor me peinaba lindo, o me alisaba el pelo, pero cuando estaba sin humor, era una colita de suerte. Por lo general, no me maquillaba, pero si tenía ánimo y tiempo, me delineaba los ojos. Nadie en Hogwarts entendía el estilo, porque no era ni de mojigata ni de prostituta. Sólo Ginevra lo entendía… porque ella tenía el mismo estilo que el mío.

Me dormí rápidamente, pero aún más rápido el despertador sonó… odio las mañanas. MI humor era de horrible, por lo menos hasta que me duchaba, pero era mucho mejor si tenía un café en las manos pronto.

Fui hasta el baúl para sacar mi uniforme, ya que anoche no había sacado nada de ropa… Estaba acercándome al baño, pero vi un pequeño trozo de papel debajo de la puerta de esta. Era una nota de Malfoy, que decía que estaba ocupando el baño, que me avisaría cuando terminaba. Bien, eso me daría tiempo para colgar la ropa en el armario. Estaba colgando la ropa muggle cuando llamaron a la puerta del baño. Fui a abrir.

-Buenos días, leona, el baño está listo- dijo él terminándose de secar el pelo con una toalla que seguramente había sacado del armario.

-Buenos días, Malfoy, gracias.-Estaba cerrando la puerta, pero él puso el brazo para impedirlo.

-Rompiste una regla- me dijo con simpleza… ¿regla? ¿Qué regla? La estupefacción se debe haber notado en mi cara, porque agregó- El no entrar en los dominios del otro…

-Ah, eso. Lo siento, Malfoy, pero te habías quedado dormido en la puerta, y no me parecía bien que te hubiera dejado ahí…-quise disculparme, pero sabía que le tendría que dar algo a cambio…

-No hay problema, leona, pero creo que es justo que yo vea tu habitación…-

-No fue la gran cosa lo que vi, Malfoy. Sólo vi tu cama, estaba todo oscuro…- no iba a dejar que pasara así nomás… digo... no iba a dejar que pasara.

-No me jodas, leona, tú pasaste, yo paso también…-

-Merlín, Malfoy, seguramente es igual a la tuya… asique no me jodas tú a mí.

-Pero si es igual... ¿por qué no me dejas pasar?- parecía divertido mientras se apoyaba en la jamba de la puerta… y la verdad, la situación era bastante divertida.

-¿Quieres ver cómo es mi habitación?- Tenía una idea para molestarlo aún más…

-Hasta que lo entiendes leona…-

-Bien, date la vuelta, ve a la tuya y cambia todo lo que veas de verde por rojo y veras mi habitación. Ahora, me voy a bañar. Muévete serpiente- A esta altura, la mirada divertida de su rostro se fue, dándole paso a una un toque exasperada.

-Déjame ver TÚ habitación Granger…- exigió

-¡Qué no! ¡Vete a cambiar!- Ahora la de la mirada divertida era yo.

-Por las malas serán Granger…- ¿dijo que por…?

No terminé el pensamiento cuando me vi arrastrada hacia atrás con unos brazos rodearme la cintura…

-¡Pero qué mierda haces, Malfoy!- estallé, tratando de parecer furiosa, pero me era imposible, ya que tenía que contenerme para no reír.

-Yo quería ver tu habitación- ¿estaba tratando de parecer inocente? Era una visión muy tierna, aunque me quedo con la de anoche.

-Bien, la viste, ahora vete…- y lo saqué a empujones, metiéndome yo también en el baño para darme una corta ducha. No tenía tiempo para más… eres un idiota Malfoy… _Bien que te gusta, Granger…_ Maldita conciencia, tendrías que ponerte de MI lado.

Me di cuenta que él seguía teniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura cuando me soltó a la fuerza antes de que le estrellara la nariz contra su puerta cuando la cerré.

-Por cierto- escuché el otro lado de la puerta-¡Bonito pijama, querida!-

-Idiota- mascullé divertida.

Me duché, me vestí y me peiné, alisándome el pelo con un hechizo. Me delineé sutilmente los ojos y bajé a hall de la torre. Malfoy estaba ahí con ¿café en las manos? ¿De dónde lo sacó?

-¡Café! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!- Y le arrebaté la taza de las manos antes de que esta llegara a sus labios.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es MÍ café!- refunfuñó… ni aunque mande al mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos se lo pensaba devolver.

-Lo siento, querido, pero ahora es mío, prepárate otro si quieres… porque no te lo pienso devolver.- Dije llevándome la taza a los labios. Tragué. Estaba delicioso.

-Mañana lo haces tú, Granger.-aviso antes de perderse por una puerta que resultó ser una pequeña cocina con todo lo indispensable. Bien, eso era bueno.

-Sí, si, lo que digas…-

Terminamos de desayunar y miramos el reloj. Marcaban las 7:20. Hora de enfrentarse a McGonagall. Mierda.

-Malfoy, debemos irnos- dije agarrando la mochila que estaba sobre el sillón.

-Bien- agarró la mochila que estaba en el otro sillón y se la colgó- Vámonos.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasara.

Hora de recibir responsabilidades.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Qué les pareció? Le gusto el cap? Planeaba hacerlo con la charla de McGonagall incluida, pero me tenía que ir… en fin aquí va! Disfruten! **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4

**Draco**

McGonagall.

Sólo al nombra ESE apellido me daba escalofríos.

Nunca sabías si era algo bueno o malo. Siempre te llamaba con la misma cara sin expresión. Ni siquiera con los de su propia casa les adelantaba algo. Ahora respiraba un poco más tranquilo, sólo porque sabía que era para la reunión de los Premios Anuales. Y porque tenía a alguien que me calmaba a mi lado. Si no, me sudarían las manos, y estaría paranoico.

-Cálmate, Malfoy, es McGonagall, no Fluffy-¿Quién mierda es Fluffy? ¿Es peor que McGonagall? Esa no me la creo.

-¿Quién mierda es Fluffy?-

-Oh, lo siento, es un perro de tres cabezas, que custodiaba la Piedra Filosofal, que prácticamente es más grande que el salón de DCOA… Y era de Hagrid, claro… aunque no sé si lo tendrá aún. Eso era cuando sacamos la Piedra de ahí, y fue en 1° año… Ya estará viejo… Le preguntare luego.

Tragué espeso. Un puto perro de tres cabezas, más grande que el salón de DCAO. ¡¿Y ella lo pasó en 1° año?! Mierda, es una Gryffindor de cabo a rabo.

-Sí, creo que me quedo con McGonagall…-mascullé. Empezó a reír como loca.

-Un día me acompañaras a todos los lugares que fuimos con Harry y Ronald en los últimos 7 años… espero que salgas vivo.- No creo que sea demasiado… aunque siempre alguno de los 3 volvía con algo roto y se ganaba un pase de la enfermería…

-No creo que sea demasiado…-

-Bien, en primero estuviste con nosotros en el Bosque Prohibido, pero no transportaste el dragón ni pasaste por las pruebas de la Piedra… Eran: Fluffy, Lazo del Diablo, Llaves encantadas para abrir una puerta, un Ajedrez asesino, Pociones de ingenio, que si te tomabas otra morías… ah, y a Voldemort tratando de robarse la Piedra en la última.- Enumero… ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y sigue viva? Merlín, eso fue en Primero…

-Prefiero no saber lo de los otros años, Granger, no quiero saber cómo casi mueren todos los años… -

-Como quieras, Malfoy…- Se encogió de hombros.

Realmente, no quería saber lo de 2° año. No quería que contara que había estado petrificada. No quería saber si ella me había visto llorando en su cama. Fue el momento más desesperante de mi vida. Ella pudo morir. Y yo lo deseaba. Y sé a ciencia cierta que me hubiera alegrado de su muerte en ese momento. Y hora sería una persona sin razón para seguir caminando porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, yo la consideraba mi otra mitad. Nos complementábamos. Pero sabía que si se lo decía me sacaría corriendo y no me hablaría por el resto de su vida. Y no lo soportaría. La necesitaba, aunque sea solo su lado más oscuro, el que le reservaba para el enemigo.

-¿Estás bien?- Mierda, habrá visto como se me ensombrecían los ojos.

-Perfectamente- Volvió a encogerse de hombros

Terminamos de recorrer el camino hasta el despacho. Llegamos a las 7:29.

-Después de ti, querida- La dejé pasar en el despacho primero con una reverencia, como el perfecto caballero que soy.

-Muchas gracias, querido- Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia, correspondiendo la burla.

Entramos riendo. McGonagall nos miro extrañada. No era normal ver a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor riendo juntos. Más si se trata de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-Siéntense, señores- Dejamos de reír y nos sentamos juntos. Demasiado juntos. Sonreí.

-Bien, ustedes serán los dos Premios Anuales de esta generación. Y eso viene con ciertas responsabilidades.-

Genial, empecemos con la lista…

-Primero. Ustedes serán los modelos a seguir de los Prefectos, los aspirantes de Prefectos y los futuros Premios Anuales. Todo lo que hagan sumará y restará puntos de su casa. Pero en mayor medida. Si antes eran 5, ahora serán 10. Para arriba y para abajo. Esto es un arma de doble filo. Tengan cuidado. Ustedes también tendrán el poder de restar o dar puntos e imponer castigos. Pero los tendrán que restar o dar e imponer con justicia. Por eso, lo decidirán juntos. Todas las decisiones que tomen serán juntos, señores. Asique, espero que se lleven bien, porque pasarán mucho tiempo decidiendo cosas. Ambos saben hacer Patronus, ¿verdad?-Asentimos, aunque yo con un poco de desconfianza, no me manejaba muy bien con eso- Bien, cuando estén separados o haciendo otras cosas y necesiten restar puntos, lo harán mediante Patronus. No me quiero enterar que uno paso sobre las decisiones del otro. Bien, ustedes serán os encargados de las juntas de los Prefectos. Siempre tiene que haber 1 por mes. Si necesitan más reuniones, háganmelo saber. ¿Quedó claro?- Volvimos a asentir, pero con más pesadez… Obligaciones son obligaciones, ¿verdad?- Tienen que manejar a todos los Prefectos. Si alguno tiene una sanción, ustedes decidirán su castigo. Y no hay favoritismos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bien, en los temas del castillo, sus decisiones serán tomadas en cuenta, por lo que tendrán que estar en las juntas de maestros. La asistencia es obligatoria, salvo que alguno no se encuentre en condiciones de asistir. Cuando esto suceda, el otro representará a su compañero. Siempre tiene que haber alguien en representación de cuerpo de Premios Anuales. Si ninguno puede asistir, juntos decidirán quién los representará. Si lo hace mal, ustedes contendrán los cargos. Tengan cuidado con eso. Observé que en su horario tienen las mismas asignaturas. Tendrán que hacer los trabajos juntos.- Merlín creo que me mareé. ¿Todo eso en un año? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron los otros?- Los bailes y cenas importantes: El cuerpo estudiantil lo manejarán ustedes. Solos. Anuncio y organización completa. Sé que piensan que es una locura que les demos tantas responsabilidades, pero es necesario. Cuando ustedes salgan de Hogwarts, tendrán recomendación en el Ministerio de la Magia, y créanme señores, es mejor que nosotros seamos los que los preparemos, porque esto no será nada en comparación al trabajo de allí. Asique, tómenselo en serio.- Genial… muchas responsabilidades.- Pero les tengo una buena noticia. Podrán elegir gente que les ayude con todo. Dos cada uno. Pero el otro tendrá que estar de acuerdo con la decisión del otro. Tienen 5 minutos para elegir a sus ayudantes.

-Ni se te ocurra llamar a San Potter ni a La Comadreja- avisé antes de que abriera la boca.

-No hay problema, quiero a alguien que nos ayude, no que lo empeore. Y a ti ni se te ocurra llamar a Crabbe o Goyle, o a la insufrible de Parkinson… -

-Dijiste que ayudara, no que empeore… ¿Qué te parece Blaise y Theo?

-¿Zabinni y Nott?... Buen promedio, buenos estudiantes… okey… ¿Y tú qué dices de Ginevra y Luna?- La verdad, dejaría que metiera a cualquiera con tal de que sea feliz, pero era un buen partido. La mini Weasley era inteligente y muy capaz, y Lovegood era creativa y bastante inteligente… a su manera, claro.

-Perfecto. ¡Tenemos nuestros ayudantes!- McGonagall regresó justo a tiempo.

-¿Quiénes serán los ayudantes?- Directo al grano… como siempre.

-Por mi parte- Comenzó ella- Serán Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood.- Abrió los ojos extrañada.

-Pensé que elegiría a Potter y Weasley... pero entiendo que el señor Malfoy no la haya dejado…-

-No, Profesora McGonagall, yo no quise elegirlos. Dijo que era para ayudarnos, no para atrasarnos.- Y saltó a defenderme… casi me tiro encima de ella. Me gustaba esa nueva faceta. McGonagall parecía más sorprendida aún.

-Bien… ¿Señor Malfoy?-

-Elijo a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabinni-

-Perfecto. Ustedes se lo comunicarán. ¿Algo que quieran discutir?-

-Si- Ahora a discutir lo del baño…- ¿Podríamos tener baños separados? Pensamos que en vez de tener un baño tan lujoso, podríamos separarlo en 2 y tener mayor privacidad.- Es un buen planteo, es buena negociando.

-No, señorita Granger. La Torre de Premios Anuales sólo tiene un baño, por lo que lo tendrán que compartirlo. Lo siento, aprendan a convivir. Ahora, váyanse a clases, si no llegarán tarde a DCAO. ¡Muévanse, muévanse!- Que forma tan sutil de sacarnos del despacho… es increíble.

-Gracias por su tiempo, Profesora McGonagall…- susurré la frase impregnada en sarcasmo sólo para que Hermione lo escuchara. Comenzó a reír como maniática.- ¡Cálmate, Granger! ¡La cosa es que McGonagall no se entere!- reprendí divertido, tratando de no reír yo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, es que es exasperante, tienes razón, y no me resistí…-consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

-Dale, larguémonos de aquí antes de que su terrible sutileza salga a flote nuevamente…- Logré sacarla a rastras, agarrándola por la cintura, como esta mañana… Lindos recuerdos.

Salimos riendo al pasillo, donde algunas personas nos miraban extrañados. Mierda, la supuesta rivalidad entre nosotros… Y aún la tenía cogida por la cintura.

-¡Aléjate de ella, maldita serpiente!- ¿De dónde mierda salió la comadreja? Y ¿por qué toda la gente conocida por ambos siempre nos interrumpen en los mejores momentos?

-Cálmate Ronald…- Logró mascullar aún riéndose.

-¿Qué me calme?- Esperen, ¿acabo de chillar como una nenaza? Merlín, eso es más gracioso todavía. Me apoyé en el cuello de Hermione para sostenerme, porque me caía de la risa… y eso lo enfureció aún más.- ¿No te dije que te alejaras, Malfoy?- ¿Cómo quiere que me aleje si no me puedo ni sostener?

-Merlín, Granger, no sabía que la comadreja podía ser tan graciosa cuando se enojaba… ¿siempre chilla como nena?- susurré en el cuello de ella, lo que ocasionó que empezara a reír con más fuerza, si cabe, claro. Pasó sus brazos para sostenerse, dejándonos completamente abrazados y en el piso… esperen, ¿en el piso? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Ah, sí, no caímos por la fuerza de la inercia.

A esta altura, la gente nos rodeaba. No todos los días se ve a un Gryffindor y un Slytherin tirados en el piso, riendo como posesos y abrazados. Y menos el primer día. Con Weasley gritando de fondo, claro. Todo el barullo atrajo a McGonagall.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Grito roja.

-¡Malfoy y Hermione pasó!- ¿Es necesario gritar? Puede competir con Pansy… Y no querría estar en esa sala, definitivamente.

-¿Qué paso con ellos, señor Weasley?- Pregunto sin comprender… sólo nos estábamos riendo, sin molestar a nadie, y seguro Weasley no pudo encontrar nada que nos culpe. Y me hizo reír aún más. Era un imbécil. Definitivamente.

-¡Qué están riendo abrazados! ¡Juntos!-

-¡Qué vuelvan los chillidos!- Susurré en su oído… y la reacción esperada llegó. Más risas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo, señor Weasley?- Preguntó extrañada y ¿divertida? ¿McGonagall divertida? Wow, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¡Qué son Malfoy y Hermione!- ¿Y eso que tiene, comadreja?- ¡Es antinatural!

-Suéltame un segundo, Malfoy…- parecía enojada… por lo que la obedecí- Vamos a poner a mi querido amigo en sus cabales-

-Ronald- dijo levantándose, tirando de mi mano en el proceso para levantarme.

-Hasta que recapacitas, Minnie- ¿La llamó Minnie? Es el apodo más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. Comencé a carcajearme levemente.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, no me vuelvas a llamar Minnie nunca más en tu vida. Te dije que odio tu apodo.- Dijo fríamente. Merlín, era aún más linda enojada.- Primero, no grites, sólo estaba riéndome y tú no tienes influencias para decirme con quién hacerlo, asique, no digas quién se puede acercar mí y quién no. ¿Entendido?- Asintió dócilmente… Joder, era hermosa- Segundo… Malfoy, ¿estás de acuerdo en restar 5 puntos a Gryffindor por armar alboroto en el pasillo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Granger- Respondí con otra.

-¡¿Qué?!- Chilló- ¡¿Por qué me restas puntos, Hermione?! ¡Sólo quería ayudarte a entrar en razón!-

-¿Qué sean 10?- Pregunté con cara de circunstancia.

-Perfecto.- Corroboró, dejando a Weasley con la boca abierta.- Ahora, vámonos a desayunar, que el café que te robé esta mañana no me alcanza- dijo tirando mi mano.

Definitivamente, esta mujer es la mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Les gusto? Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí estoy! Hubiera actualizado un toque antes… pero me quedé viendo La Pasión de Cristo… es más, ahora estoy llorando sobre el teclado. Esa película toca un fibra sensible :l soy masoquista… y mucho. En fin… espero que les guste.**

**Catalina… Te contestaría por PM, pero me dio anónimo… Asique… Gracias por tu comentario! Y no pienses mal! Recién están en el primer día! :D Nos leemos! **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5.

**Draco**

Llegamos al comedor entre risas… Supuestamente, tendríamos que dirigirnos a DCAO, pero teníamos hambre y teníamos 10 minutos para comer y 5 para llegar al aula. Tendríamos tiempo…

-Bien Malfoy, luego nos organizaremos. Tú dile a Nott y a Zabinni y yo a Ginevra y Luna. Nos veremos al final de clases en nuestra Torre, ¿bien?-Preguntó parándose en la puerta del Gran Salón.

-Perfecto, pero antes tendremos que discutir los horarios del baño… no me gusta que me despierten todas las noches para decirme que puedo usar el baño…- Se sonrojó y yo me carcajeé.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-

-No hay problema… ¿Qué vengan 30 minutos después?

-Perfecto, nos vemos en DCAO…- Dijo soltándose de mi mano y yendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Un momento… ¿soltando mi mano? ¿Llegamos al comedor cogidos de las manos? ¡Oh, por Circe! ¡¿Y ninguno se dio cuenta?! Era un movimiento tan natural y parecía tan correcto…_ ¡Quita esa sonrisa de idiota, Draco! ¡Guárdatelo para cuando estés solo! ¡Merlín! ¿Siempre tengo que aparecer?_ No conciencia… no es necesario… pudiste haber desaparecido ayer en el tren y ahora estaría aún más feliz… Asique, por ahora, no se necesitan tus servicios… Asique: ¡fuera de mi cabeza!

Caminé hasta la mesa de Slytherin y me senté al lado de Theo, que estaba en frente de Blaise.

-¿Qué hay, Draco?- Ese fue el saludo de Theo

-Todo bien, Theo… ¿ustedes?- Dije medio ido aún.

-Genial… sin ti el cuarto es aún más espacioso… construimos un especie de muro separando la parte de Crabbe y Goyle y quedamos en paz… Gracias por ser Premio Anual, Draco… nos sacaste a un par de pesados de encima…- Contestó Blaise con una sonrisa… él y su interminable sentido del humor…

-Wow, gracias amigo, me encanta saber que me extrañan mucho, eh…- Comenté sarcástico. Eso arrancó una carcajada de cada uno de mis amigos y una sonrisa mía.

-Sabes que a la larga te extrañaremos, Draco… no te hagas rogar…- Gracias, Theo…

-Sí, sí, lo que digan… oigan, les quiero pedir un favor…- Comencé… pero Blaise me interrumpió.

-Bien, Theo, saca la pala… el día a llegado- dijo con cara de tragedia… y no entendía por qué.- Dinos Draco… ¿a quién te tenemos que ayudar a enterrar? ¿El cuerpo quedó muy mal o con un simple hechizo de levitación lo sacamos? ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Fue a Potter o a La Comadreja?- Y estalló en carcajadas… Damas y caballeros… Blaise Zabinni, mi amigo el idiota, que es vitoreado por el otro idiota, Theodore Nott.

-Ya quisieras, Zabinni… pero eso es para otra situación… ¡y el cuerpo será el tuyo, pedazo de idiota!- Estallé… dándoles más motivos para reír. Hasta que me contagié. Y nos reímos un rato…

-No, les quería pedir un enorme favor… Que me ayuden con todo esto de los Premios Anuales… McGonagall nos dejó tener a Granger y a mí 2 personas que nos ayuden con esta locura… y yo los elegía a ustedes… ¿me dan una mano en esto?- A esta altura, habían dejado las risas de lado.

-Yo te ayudo- Empezó Theo con cautela- Pero la condición es que no sean ni Potter ni la Comadreja los ayudantes de Granger.- Blaise asintió, dando a entender que lo haría con las mismas condiciones.

Sonreí.

-Pues es perfecto, porque no son ni San Potter ni La Comadreja…-

-Genial, cuenta con nosotros- Prometieron sonriendo.

-Son Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood- Se les congelaron las sonrisas en la cara.

Nunca se llevaron bien con ellas. Theo nunca se tragó a la Mini Weasley… y Blaise nunca soportó a Lovegood… era demasiado estrafalaria para su gusto… A mí me caía bastante bien, la verdad. Verdaderamente, esto iba a ser muy chistoso de ver… pero muy pesado de soportar… a lo mejor con Hermione podríamos hacer que se llevaran mejor… ya veremos.

-Estas jodiendo, ¿no Draco?- Era prácticamente imposible tocarle las narices a Theo, por lo que aprovechaba los momentos al máximo.

-¿Por qué jodería con eso, Theo?- Pregunté con inocencia, demasiada inocencia.

-Si es de verdad, más te vale salir corriendo, pero como si te persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort pidiéndote matrimonio, ¿me oíste, amigo?- Oh, mierda. La voz de Blaise suave y esa mirada no era nada bueno. Tomé una tostada y salí corriendo del Gran Salón, con la tostada en la boca, al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaba corriendo como un poseso, cuando escuché una carcajada a mi lado. Volteé. Era Hermione corriendo con una tostada, pero en la mano.

-¿Se los dijiste?- Asentí.- Más nos vale correr… Ginevra puede ser muy rápida.-Volví a asentir, corriendo aún más rápido.

Llegamos al aula de DCAO en tiempo record. Teníamos 5 minutos para entrar. Comimos nuestras tostadas en paz. Nos miramos y empezamos a sonreír… terminando sosteniéndonos en una pared para no caernos de la risa.

-Dime, Granger… ¿Cómo terminaste corriendo de las garras de la leona?- pregunté un poco más calmado.

-Digamos que no está muy feliz con esto de las parejas de ayuda…- Dijo con cautela… bien, había otra razón y sé que no me la diría.- ¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo…- Asintió. Pareció entender que eran motivos privados.

Nos paramos, dado que la clase estaría por comenzar. No nos equivocamos… los Profesores Weasley salieron unos segundos después.

-Mire profesor Weasley, parece que tenemos a nuestros primeros alumnos puntuales- comenzó uno… creo que era Fred.

-Es impresionante, la verdad, Profesor Weasley… Y son los Premios Anuales. Bien, están dando el ejemplo.- En este punto, era casi imposible contener la risa… Lo decían tan seriamente que parecía que lo decían de verdad… pero la mirada divertida los dejaba en evidencia. Este par nunca va a aprender.

-¿Usted que dice, Profesor Weasley? ¿Merecen puntos para sus casas?- Preguntó con cara de circunstancia.

-Yo creo que si… Bien, señores, cada uno ganó… veamos, a los Premios Anuales se les duplican los méritos como los castigos… entonces… merecen ¿20 puntos para cada casa?- Devolvió la pregunta con cara mortalmente seria.

-Me parece perfecto, Profesor Weasley. ¡Qué así sea!- Hicieron un extraño baile, moviendo los pies sincronizada mente… Genial, lo tenían todo preparado.

- Ya, Fred.- Dijo Hermione al primero que nos habló. Bien, el que nos dio los puntos era George.- ¿Cómo están Profesores Weasley?- ¿Hermione siguiéndole la broma? Genial… _No te tires a reír, Draco._

-Pues perfectamente, señorita Granger… ¿y ustedes, señores?-

-Perfectamente, Profesores Weasley- Continué yo con la broma, con un acento ridículo.- Gracias por la preocupación.-

Los 4 estallamos en risas.

-¿Cómo están, chicos? ¿Cómo está el negocio de Chascos?- Preguntó Hermione acabando la broma.

-Oh, genial, gracias Mione… Y los Sortilegios Weasley lo está manejando Bill con Fleur…

- Genial, chicos… pero… ¿No deberíamos entrar?- Preguntó.

-Sigues aguafiestas, Mione… entremos, que nuestros pimpollos llegarán en cualquier momento.- ¿Nos dijo pimpollos? Merlín… tenían un buen repertorio.

Entramos al salón y cada quién se dio vuelta para elegir un banco en que sentarse… pero nos detuvieron las voces de los gemelos.

-Ah, no, señores. Ustedes se sentarán juntos. Tienen un banco en el frente de la clase, en la fila del medio. Y no queremos réplicas. Ustedes son los Premios Anuales y serán los conejillos de indias de la clase… por lo que estarán cerca de nosotros.

-Bien, chicos… ¿Qué les ofreció McGonagall para mantenernos juntos?-Preguntó Hermione con cara divertida…

-¡El poder de ser los anfitriones de cualquier cosa que deseemos!- Aulló Fred.

-Pero es un secreto- Susurró George.

Me carcajeé. Estos chicos eran los mejores. Definitivamente.

-Bien… sentémonos, Malfoy. Tratemos de discutir los horarios del baño ahora…- Dijo

Nos sentamos. Sacamos los libros y las varitas.

-Bien- Comenzó- Yo lo uso primero a la mañana. No tardo mucho, pero si no, no me da tiempo para arreglarme el cabello…-

-De acuerdo… pero yo lo uso último a la noche…-

-Pero… ¡yo lo quería última!- Protesto como una niña pequeña. Era adorable.

-Lo siento, Granger, pero no puedes tener todo en la vida…- Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bien.- Masculló enfurruñada. Sonreí.

Me la quedé viendo fijamente, aumentando mi sonrisa. Hasta que estallé en carcajadas. Y ella empezó a sonreír… Y estalló conmigo. La situación era totalmente ridícula. Terminamos llorando de risa apoyados en la mesa. Así nos encontró la Comadreja.

Esto iba a ser genial…

**Hermione**

Estaba tranquilamente riendo al lado del hermoso idiota que tengo como compañero de banco cuando escuché el grito de Ronald.

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?!- Y no pude menos que reír más. Escuché la risa de Draco a mi lado.

-Me rio, Ronald… me rio…-Mascullé, no sin cierta dificultad.

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿Por qué siempre que te veo te ríes con Malfoy? ¡Y encima juntos!- Y yo me pregunto… ¿Qué le importa? Soy lo bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago…

-Simplemente porque dijo algo gracioso… no es muy difícil… por lo general, la gente se ríe de algo que le da risa.- Dije un poco más calmada.

-¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame! ¿No ves que esta es una situación imposible? Algo le habrá dado Malfoy anoche… es imposible que ahora sean tan amigos…- Si Harry estaba a su lado… ¿Por qué grita?

-Ron, cállate- ¡Y ese es mi amigo Harry! Siempre sabe cuando ponerle los puntos a el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué hay, Mione?-

-Todo bien, Harry, ¿y tú?-

-Genial… gracias por preguntar…- Me sonrió. A esta altura, Ronald estaba más rojo que su cabello. Nunca soportaba que le llevaran la contraria… Sigue siendo un niñato.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar otra vez como esta mañana, Ronald- Advertí- porque por tu culpa Gryffindor tendrá menos puntos… y sabes que Malfoy estará de acuerdo…

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE, POR LOS CALZONCILLOS DE MERLÍN?!- Y estalló… Bien ¿qué dirá? Empecé a escuchar las leves carcajadas de Draco… Joder... era un espectáculo digno e ver. -¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE, SI ME AMENZAS CON SACARLE PUNTOS A TU PROPIA CASA, SÓLO POR TRATARTE DE ENTRAR EN RAZÓN!? HERMIONE, ¡ÉL ES MALFOY!- Como no me había podido decidir entre reír o llorar, opté por las dos cosas: estaba llorando de la risa con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Draco, mientras este escondía su cara en mi cuello… no podíamos sostenernos.

Se escuchaban las isas de todos lados. Las de Los alumnos que estaban llegando, las de Fred y George y las de Harry… Ronald era sumamente chistoso. Y más en sus ataques de posesividad.

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE! Minnie, por Merlín. Te estás riendo de mi, ¡con Malfoy!-

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos riamos de ti, Ronald? Estas montando un espectáculo digno de risas… ah, te dije que nada de alborotos… Dime, querido… ¿cuántos puntos podemos restar? ¿Qué te parecen 15?-

-Me parece perfecto, querida.- Apoyó con la cara seria.

-¡Qué así sea!- Gritamos al unísono. Comenzamos a reírnos nuevamente.

La situación era la siguiente: Ronald chillando como niña, Draco y yo riendo como posesos. Y Fred y George tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Es suficiente, Ron.- Apareció Harry. Bien… él podía calmar un poco la situación.- Te calmas o te juro que te petrifico.- Amenazó. Y sabíamos que lo cumpliría. Pero Ronald no estaba en sus cabales.

-¡Petrifícame!- Aulló.

-Tú lo quisiste- murmuró. Con un movimiento de la varita, Ronald estaba en el suelo petrificado, pero gritando aún. Ahora apunte yo. Pensé _Silencius _y dejó de gritar.

-Bien clase… ¡Bienvenidos a la clase de DCAO!- Gritaron Fred y George como si nada hubiera pasado.-Señor Potter, llévese al señor Weasley a la Torre Gryffindor y manténgalo encerrado con un hechizo hasta que se calme.-

La clase comenzó.

-Bien, señores, empezaremos con un pequeño repaso de 6° año… Los hechizos no verbales. Como pudimos ver, el señor Potter y la Señorita Granger lo pudieron realizar. Queremos que trabajen con su compañero de banco, con hechizos inofensivos.- Dijo George, con Fred asintiendo detrás.

-Bien, Malfoy, nada de agrandar dientes.- Advertí. Sonrió.

-Perfecto, pero nada de hurones…- Mi turno de sonreír.- Bien, tu primero, Granger.

**Narrador **

Hermione empezó con un _Petrificus Totalus. _Draco lo repelió con un _Protego_ cuando salió el rayo de luz.

-No en mi turno, Preciosa- Murmuró Draco.

-Espero tu turno, querido- Respondió Hermione.

Draco pensó un _Cunfundus_. Hermione lo repelió con un _Cave Inimicum_.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- Preguntó ella con voz socarrona.

-Cariño, no me subestimes…-

-¿Cariño? Ese es nuevo… me gusta.- Mentira, le encantaba. Y más a Draco, que ganó un nuevo apodo para ella.

Hermione pensó _Everte Statum_. Draco lo repelió.

-Granger, esto es aburrido. Hagamos algo… decimos una lista de hechizos y a la cuenta de 3, cada uno lanza uno de esos hechizos. Es más divertido.

-Bien… veamos: _Levicorpus, Expelliarmus, Expulso, Flipendo, Glacius, Incarcerous, Locomotor Wibbly, Cunfundus… _Creo que es un buen repertorio…

Amos asintieron.

-Uno- Comenzó Draco.

-Dos- Susurró Hermione.

-Tres- Dijeron ambos susurrando.

Draco terminó colgado de una pierna, y Hermione un poco confundida…

-Granger, ¿me bajarías?- Dijo Draco entre risas.

-Espera…- Masculló Hermione más recuperada.

Draco volvió al suelo. Ambos se carcajearon, hasta que escucharon unos carraspeos detrás.

Eran los gemelos… y sin su típica sonrisa.

Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Si, lo sé… tardé en actualizar… pero ahora que acabaron las mini vacaciones, actualizaré los lunes… y si puedo, subiré 2 capítulos juntos… pero los lunes. O en su defecto, martes. Bien… les gusto? Creo que estoy haciendo a Ron muy chillón… pero me da risa, y lo pongo. En fin… disfruten este! Cualquier duda del fic: pregunten!

. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - .- . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . Capítulo 6

**Hermione**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Los gemelos están verdaderamente enojados! Estamos en serios problemas.

-Queremos que se queden después de clases. Hablaremos con ustedes.- Dijo Fred. Sin atisbo de diversión. Sin una puta mirada divertida. Mierda… sería algo muy duro. Asentimos. –Bien, señores, sigan con la clase, pero ustedes tendrán que entregarnos una redacción de las ventajas y desventajas y todas las características de los conjuros no verbales. Comiencen.

Nos dimos vuelta para agarrar el tintero. Comenzamos a escribir, en un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron unos 5 minutos, cuando recibí un papel de Draco.

-Estamos jodidos, ¿verdad?- Rezaba este.

-Bien jodidos- Contesté.

-Lo siento, no debí proponer esa estupidez…- Estaba leyendo que estaba poniendo eso, pero le arranqué el pergamino de las manos. Me miró sorprendido. Escribía con furia. Mucha furia. Nunca soporté que se llevaran las culpas que también eran mías, que me tiraran las culpas de algo compartido.

-Ni se te ocurra segur por ahí, Draco Malfoy. Tu lo propusiste, pero yo te seguí el rollo, asique parte de la culpa es mía. Nunca, pero nunca lleves toda la culpa de algo que es por 2 o más personas, y menos conmigo.- Le devolví el pergamino.

Sentí una presión en mi mano. Me volteé. Era Draco, me estaba sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Mierda… con una sonrisa ya me quiero tirar a besarlo. Esto no está bien... definitivamente. Solté su mano y me di vuelta para seguir trabajando. Pero cayó una bola de pergamino en el mío. Era de… ¿Parkinson? Y aún mejor, para Draco. Esta decía:

-¡Draco! ¡Por esa estúpida sangre sucia te castigarán los pobretones! ¿Quieres que la hechice de aquí atrás? Nadie se va a enterar… sólo lo sabrás tú… No te hizo nada anoche, ¿verdad? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para desquitarte con esa estúpida… ¡Contéstame! La morocha más bonita de Hogwarts… ¡Pansy!-Merlín… no podía haber tanta estupidez junta en una nota… Se la pasé a su destinatario. La leyó y me miró. Me preguntó con los labios el porqué la había leído. Le mandé una nota que decía que lo sentía, pero era superior a mis fuerzas… y era la verdad. Me sonrió. Comenzó a responderle a Parkinson. Terminó y me pasó la nota.

-¡Parkinson! ¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué en todas las putas clases que tenemos juntos siempre me mandas notitas idiotas? Y no te pongas a llorar, por favor, es demasiado patético. Y no, no hechices a nadie… con tu puntería me darías a mí. Sólo una cosa: ¡NO ME TOQUES LAS NARICES! Atte: El rubio más sexy de Hogwarts.-

Sonreí y se la pasé nuevamente. La dobló y la mandó con un movimiento de la varita. Pasó un minuto y empezamos a escuchar los sollozos de Parkinson. Era verdaderamente patético. Recibí una nueva nota. Esta iba dirigida a mí.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste anoche, sangre sucia? ¡Draco jamás me hubiera contestado así!- Iba a responder, pero el susodicho me sacó la nota de las manos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es la primera ni será la única vez que te contesto así. Asique deja de joder- Se la mandó. Empecé a temblar de la risa contenida.

La situación era demasiado bizarra. Mejor me pongo a hacer la redacción antes de que acabe la hora.

La última parte de la hora pasó sin contratiempos. Ambos terminamos de hacer la redacción, bastante completa, a decir verdad. Al final de la clase, nos acercamos al escritorio de los profesores.

-Bien, señores, ¡Fueron los que mejor realizaron el ejercicio!- ¿Fuimos los qué? Mis ojos se salían de sus cuencas, al igual que los de Draco. ¡Es imposible!- Nosotros dijimos que trabajaran con hechizos leves, pero no dijimos que se protegieran. Por lo que pudimos ver, Señorita Granger, usted uso el hechizo _Levicorpus_, ¿verdad?- Asentí, aún un poco conmocionada- Bien... es inofensivo, asique le daremos 10 puntos. Señor Malfoy, usted encantó a su compañera con un _Cunfundus_, ¿verdad?- Él asintió- Bien, no es un hechizo peligroso en esta situación. Se le concederán 10 puntos… Saquen esa cara señores… Ya sabemos, pensaron que los iríamos a castigar, ¿verdad? Al contrario… ahora, ¡hasta la vista!- Y nos corrieron.

Salimos aún un poco idos.

-Merlín, creo que los gemelos podrían entrar en un concurso llamado "Cómo dar un pre-infarto en 15 segundos"- Mascullé.

Draco río. –Sí creo que tienes razón… Oye… ¿Por qué leíste la nota de Pansy?- Preguntó

-Ya te lo dije… Me entró curiosidad… Lo siento si te molestó.- Me volví a disculpar.

-No hay ningún problema, después de todo, yo contesté la que iba dirigida a ti- Empecé a sonreír…

-Sí, creo que s puso a llorar… ¿Cómo la soportabas?- Pregunté sinceramente.

-Mi padre… Siempre me dijo que me tenía que juntar con ella, porque era una de las mejores familias del Mundo Mágico y bla, bla, bla… todas las peroratas de Lucius Malfoy…- Eso me sorprendió. Siempre pensé que él idolatraba a su padre. –Pero nunca me cayó bien. Era pesada y arrogante, y cada año aumentó un poco más su egolatría. Siempre se sintió orgullosa de que todos los chicos de Hogwarts la miraran. Pero… ¿Cómo no la iban a mirar si se viste como una prostituta? Merlín… su pollera no deja nada a la imaginación… Su camisa no le entra ni a un bebé y su maquillaje es de mujer barata y fácil… Y tiene más aventuras en la cama con medio Hogwarts… porque la otra mitad son mujeres.- Finalizó.- ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustó que me relacionaran con ella. Y nunca me acosté con ella, aunque nadie me creyera… Nunca le di un solo beso. Es más... creo que jamás la abracé o rocé siquiera. Me causaba repulsa.- A este paso estaba más que sorprendida.

-Wow- Fue lo que atiné a decir.- Los rumores son unas perras, ¿verdad? A mí siempre me emparejaron con Harry… pero cuando vieron que éramos como hermanos, me emparejaron con Ronald… y la causa de nuestras constantes peleas es para aparentar. Pero cuando yo fui al Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos con Krum fue porque él se había besado con Parvati Patil y era una venganza por mi parte. Y cuando él salió con Brown fue porque yo salí con McLaggen… Claro que el año pasado que no vinimos es porque yo había quedado embarazada y Harry nos acompañaba en nuestra fuga amorosa para ser nuestro padrino en nuestra boda secreta. Y cuando Luna despareció es porque el bebé necesitaba una madrina y la llamamos para eso. Cuando volvimos, el bebé quedo con Bill y Fleur como suyo y nosotros nos divorciamos luego de que yo lo engañara con Harry, del que ahora estoy secretamente embarazada otra vez… pero lo oculto con un hechizo. Esta vez, la madrina va a ser Ginevra, luego de que ella me perdonara por haberme metido con su hombre. También parece que Ronald volvió secretamente con Brown para vengarse de mí y demostrarme que podía seguir con mi vida. Asique, Malfoy, no te sorprendas si aparezco en tu habitación gritando como posesa que voy a tener ya a los mellizos Potter, pero que llames a Finnigan porque él es el que se hará cargo, luego de que nos enamoramos.- Finalicé con una sonrisa. Él estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

- Los estudiantes son muy ingeniosos, la verdad…- Dijo- Pero… los rumores son rumores, ¿verdad Señora Weasley?- Preguntó con socarronería.

-Lo siento, me olvidé de decirte que cuando me separé de Ronald me casé con el primo de Harry, por lo que ahora soy Dursley. Eso es algo que Harry no me lo va a perdonar jamás, ya que él me propuso matrimonio antes que su primo, pero su tío me pago para que me casara con su hijo y que dijera que los gemelos eran sus nietos. Pero cuando nazcan los gemelos me fugaré nuevamente con Ronald, ya que nos perdonamos, pero él irá disfrazado de Finnigan para seguir con la fachada.

-Pues disculpe, señora Dursley, pronto nuevamente Weasley. ¿Me haría el honor de ser el padrino de los mellizos Potter-Dursley-Finnigan-Weasley?-Preguntó con cara de circunstancia.

-Pero por supuesto, Señor Malfoy, será un honor. Pero debe fugarse con nosotros disfrazado de Thomas para quedar en la fachada.-

-Cualquier cosa por sus hijos, Señora Dursley-

Comenzamos a reír. La situación era muy idiota, realmente. Hablando sobre los rumores… ¿quién lo diría?

-Apúrate, Granger, nos tenemos que ir hasta Runas Antiguas. Pero para hoy- Dijo fijándose en su horario.

-Vámonos.- Contesté- Pero no por el camino normal, no vamos a llegar- Dije, dándome cuenta que estábamos en el 6 piso y teníamos que ir al 2.- Para eso existen los pasadizos secretos.-

-¿La perfecta Hermione Granger, rompiendo las reglas? Cariño, verdaderamente me sorprendes.- Dijo juguetón.

-¿Vienes o no, serpiente?- Apuré con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

-Ya voy, ya voy… Muévete querida, muéstrame el camino.-

-Es por aquí, querido- Dije corriendo un tapiz.

Nos metimos en el pasadizo.

Y nos encontramos con la situación más bizarra inimaginable.

Snape y McGonagall.

Besándose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Antes que nada… agradezco que les haya gustado la pareja más bizarra que jamás vi: ¡Snape y McGonagall! Estaba tranquilamente sentada y me salió. No me entretengo más… nos leemos! **

Capítulo 7

**Draco**

Snape y McGonagall.

McGonagall y Snape.

Besándose.

Trauma. ¡Trauma! ¡TRAUMA!

Mi padrino, Severus Snape, el malhumorado Severus Snape, el que odia a todo el mundo: ¡Estaba besándose con Minerva McGonagall! ¿Me pueden explicar en qué momento el mundo se dio vuelta? ¿Me van a decir que ahora mismo San Potter iba a entrar y me iba a dar un abrazo de amistad eterna? ¿O qué Voldemort va a salir de su tumba para ir a regalar flores con la túnica rosa en compañía de la insufrible de Umbridge? ¡¿O estaba en un universo paralelo?!

-Granger…-Susurré aún en shock- Dime por Salazar Slytherin que este es un universo paralelo. Dime que ese no es Snape con McGonagall-

-Me encantaría poder decirte eso, Malfoy, pero esto es sólo un maldito pasadizo para llegar rápido a Ruinas Antiguas. Y es la primera vez que me encuentro con esto- Me susurró en respuesta. Joder, era verdadero, mi querido padrino se estaba besando con la bruja de McGonagall. Tomé del brazo a Hermione para arrastrarla a las sombras y poder escuchar lo que pasaría al final del beso.

-Severus…-Dijo McGonagall al separase de mi padrino. –Severus, esto no está bien-

-Minerva…-Susurró mi padrino con voz ¿suave? ¿Qué?-Hace años que estoy detrás de usted y recién en el verano aceptó mis humildes cortejos… por favor, ¡no me rechace ahora!- Terminó con voz suplicante… ¿suplicante? ¿Una serpiente como Severus Snape suplicando por Minerva McGonagall? ¿Suplicando por la leona más leona de todo Hogwarts? _Cállate, Draco, que sabes que lo harías por la leona que tienes cogida del brazo…_ Mmm… tiene razón, no me puedo quejar, pero yo la amo, y Snape no podía estar enamorado de l transformista… ¿o sí? No me jodas… ¿Snape enamorado de McGonagall?_ Creo que en vez de Potter, va a ser la Comadreja… ¿no crees, Draquito?_ ¡Cállate, conciencia, que este tema es serio!

-Severus, sabes que lo sé, pero creo que estamos grandes parta esto, ¿no crees? ¡Nos estamos besando a escondidas en un pasadizo de la escuela! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Severus?-Preguntó acariciando la cara de mi padrino. Vomitaré, definitivamente. Nunca podré ver a mi padrino nuevamente a la cara.- Pero, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí? ¿Es algo real o es sólo lujuria pasajera?- ¿Lujuria? ¿LUJURIA? ¿QUIÉN EN ESTE PUÑETERO MUNDO PODRÍA SENTIR SIQUIERA UNA MÍNIMA ATRACCIÓN AL FÍSICO DE LA VIEJA DECRÉPITA DE MCGONAGALL?

-Minerva, sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales. Sabes qué tratado de conquistarte antes de que Potter pisara este colegio, ¡y eso fue hace más de 8 años! Sabes que me enamoré de ti, como en un momento lo hice con Lilly Potter, pero es algo totalmente distinto, sabes que a Lilly no la olvidaré jamás. Fue mi primer amor y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero lo tuyo es algo más maduro, algo que se que no está mal sentir. Con Lilly era algo prácticamente prohibido. Ella estaba con Potter padre, sólo ocupaba un lugar de amigo en su vida, pero sé que soy importante para ti, que no te soy indiferente, porque si no, no estaríamos aquí. –Terminó juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Esto era superior a mis fuerzas, lo admitía. No me esperaba una declaración de amor tan profunda por parte del Rey del Hielo.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó luego de que le sacara la lengua del esófago-¿Aceptarías tener una relación pública conmigo?- ¿Ojos de cachorro? ¿Está usando ojos de cachorro? Más me vale salir de aquí ¡ya!

-Severus, podremos esperar un poco. Por favor, sabes que no estoy preparada para esto. Si quieres, podemos decirlo al cuerpo docente, pero sólo a ellos, ni siquiera a los Premios Anuales. Es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer.- Y mi padrino sonreía como un idiota enamorado… ¿así me veía? Wow, Severus, te compadezco, esto es sólo el comienzo.

Se empezaron a fundir en otro beso, aún más largo que el anterior, cuando sentí una presión en mi mano. Era Hermione que tiraba mi mano para seguir el camino. La seguí sin soltar la mano, teniendo en cuenta que nos manejábamos por las sombras del pasadizo. Salimos en silencio.

-Ni una palabra a nadie- Me dijo en una pasada.- Ella quiere mantenerlo en secreto, por lo que lo respeto, pero me costará mirarlos a la cara. No es nada lindo ver a un profesor meterle la lengua hasta el esófago a otro…-

-No soy el único que está en shock, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Qué harías si se te declararan así?- Pregunté sin saber el por qué. _Claro que lo sabes, quieres sabe cómo le gusta que la traten._

-¿Sinceramente? Me reiría en la cara. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no soy el tipo romántica que le encantan las declaraciones de amor eterno y todo eso... No digo que sean falsos, pero prefiero las cosas más sencillas, pero con sentimientos verdaderos. Para mi es más valorable que me digan un te quiero o un te amo verdadero que una pomposa declaración de amor debajo de la luna llena con un violinista tocando una melodía. Para mí es más lindo que me lo diga sinceramente en una escapada de los sentimientos que algo mecánico y ensayado.- La amo, ¿qué más puedo decir? Esta mujer es increíble. Es sencilla, pero verdadera. Y perfecta. Valora lo verdadero, no lo artificial.

-Eres increíble- ¿Eso lo dije yo? ¿Cuándo perdí el control de mi cuerpo?

-Gracias, Malfoy- Contestó sonrojada. Agradezco que no preguntara el porqué, porque no sabría responderle.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías si Parkinson viene y se te declara?-

-la mando a volar- Simple, conciso, verdadero.

-Wow…tú también eres increíble, porque me juego a que Parkinson no va a ser fácil convencerla de que se vaya…- Contestó con una sonrisa.

Y tenía toda la razón… lo más probable es que montara una escenita patética con tal de quedar en evidencia de que alguien haya osado a rechazar a Pansy Parkinson, aunque ese sea el gran Draco Malfoy…

-Vámonos a Runas Antiguas, nos quedan 2 minutos para llegar- Dije viendo mi reloj.- ¿Lista para correr?-Pregunté tomando su mano más firmemente. Definitivamente tendríamos que hacer algo con estos gestos. No es que molestara, pero no podría estar así todo el día. Lástima. Asintió.- ¡Corre!- Comencé a correr con fuerza, arrastrándola conmigo. Se escuchaban sus carcajadas a mi par. Corría rápido. Me gustaba. Llegamos a Ruinas con el tiempo justo de que nos cerraran la puerta en la cara. Y nos quedó un banco en el fondo del aula. Juntos. ¡Genial!

La clase comenzó y me aburría. No tenía ganas de hacer un repaso de 6° año. Le pasé una nota a Hermione.

**(Las rayas de diálogo son las notas)**

-Me aburro-

-Toma apuntes y te no te vas a aburrir – Contesté. Sonreí.

-No quiero- Contesté. Miro mi cara y vi que estaba medio enfurruñado. Sonrió.

-Jodete :D- Esa no me la esperaba.

-Hermione Granger, si no me prestas atención, te juro que haré lo posible para que no puedas tomar apuntes en todas la clase- Amenacé.

-Si hablo contigo, no me podré concentrar, asique, no le veo la diferencia- Mandó en respuesta. Veía en su mirada que se divertía, pero no más que yo.

-Tú lo quisiste Granger…- Y me tiré encima de ella. Tapando todo su pergamino, no podía escribir ni moverse sin apoyarse en mí.

**(Fin de las notas)**

-¡Quítateme de encima!- Susurró en mi odio. Su aliento golpeando mi oído, me dio cosquillas y una breve corriente eléctrica. Negué con la cabeza.- ¡Qué te quites, Malfoy!-

-Te lo dije, Granger…-Y empezó a hacerme cosquillas… humm, no pensé en el contraataque. Intentaba no reír muy fuertemente. Saqué la varita y murmuré _Muffliato _y me pude reír a carcajada limpia.- ¡No, no, por favor! ¡No más cosquillas!

-¡Pues quítate de encima!-

-¡Venganza!- Y comencé yo con las cosquillas. Ahora ella suplicaba la piedad.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Susurró, y yo comencé a reír.- ¡No tan alto! ¡Nos van a escuchar!-

-Granger, ¿recién te das cuenta de que hicimos demasiado ruido?- Me calmé, sólo un poco.- Hice el _Muffliato _para que no escucharan. Y con respecto a tu pregunta… ¿Qué sugieres?-No sabía qué hacer. Ya había conseguido lo que quería: su atención.

-Un juego Muggle, en realidad, tendríamos que hacerlo oralmente, pero es mejor escribirlo, así lo guardamos…- Dijo pensando. Se encogió de hombros y cogió un trozo de pergamino de su mochila. Mojó su pluma y escribió una palabra. Me pasó el pergamino. Mire la palabra escrita con su caligrafía un poco torpe, pero parecía adorable. Escribió había.

-¿Qué hago con esto?-Pregunté.

-Escribe una palabra cualquiera, no es necesario que tenga sentido, puedes poner lo que se te ocurra, pero sólo una. Nos vamos pasando sucesivamente la hoja hasta que quede una frase. Luego lo leemos. El resultado es gracioso.- No parecía malo. Contesté.

Nos fuimos pasando la hoja luego de que retiré el hechizo. Nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeño intercambio. Lo leía y cada vez era más gracioso, por lo menos para mí. Ella tenía la atención dividida. Mientras yo escribía, ella tomaba apuntes, pero cuando pasaba el papel, su dedicación se iba a nuestro juego.

Quedó así. **(Recuerden que el "había" lo puso Hermione, por lo que cada palabra impar lo puso ella. Los puntos y comas también cuentan como palabra) **

Había magos en Transilvania donde juntaban calabazas verdes junto a los cerdos azucarados de Washington Norte porque ellos querían el poder de rulos violetas para no dormir nunca más en los mataderos. Rubio idiota y morocha refunfuñona en feletono TELÉFONO igual no si que si Ruinas FELETONO idiota gracias adiós cariño!

Bien, eso era cualquier cosa, en especial la última parte, pero debo admitir que me divertí. Y para mi va a seguir siendo feletono. Y la morocha refunfuñona esta a mi lado, precisamente refunfuñando algo de concentración, idiota y estúpido. Eso me dio más risa, porque tenía la mirada divertida.

Le mandé una nota que decía: -Tienes que admitirlo, cariño, es más divertido que prestar atención en clase-

-No me jodas, querido, quiero terminar la lección.-

No tenía planeado molestarla, quería tirarme un sueño mientras seguía la hora… nos quedaban aún 45 minutos.

-Perfecto, quiero dormir- Mandé de vuelta.

Al estar a su izquierda, me apoyé en su brazo, pero era incómodo, por lo que opté por acostarme en su regazo. Era más cómodo de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Hey! No sabía que debía ser tu almohada- Susurró mirándome divertida.

-¿Por favor?- susurré con un puchero.

-Duérmete ya- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Transformé el asiento por uno un poco más mullido y me acurruqué en su falda. Sentí su mano en mi cabello, ayudándome a dormir. Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en su mano. No sé de donde saqué esa reacción pero pareció no molestarle. Me dormí como un bebé.

-Malfoy- Escuché mi apellido en un susurro- Malfoy, despierta está por terminar la clase.- No quería despertarme. Me acurruqué un poco más, donde estaba, pero no me acordaba donde era… ¿mi habitación? ¿Desde cuándo mi almohada tiene pelo con olor a fresas?- Malfoy, Parkinson está a tu lado con un vestido de novia y un cura al lado… ¡Corre!- Y me deserté al instante preparado para hechizar a Pansy si era necesario, pero sólo me encontré con una castaña muriéndose de risa.

-Estas me las pagas, cariño- Justo pudimos salir, y ella salió corriendo, riendo aún.

Salí tras ella.

No se escaparía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Gustó? Ya sé que no es lo que imaginaron todos/as con Snape y McGonagall, pero ya verán después el desenlace. Bien… Nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Hermione**

Corría. No podía dejar que Draco me atrapara. Era por cuestión de orgullo, aunque no me molestaría para nada que lo hiciera…_ ¡Concéntrate en el camino, Hermione! _Gracias conciencia, a veces sí sirves para algo.

Bien, la situación: Draco Malfoy corriéndome por los pasillos de Hogwarts reclamando una venganza por haberlo despertado así, con casi un pre-infarto mientras yo escapaba riendo tranquilamente hacia las mazmorras, donde tenemos Pociones. No me iba a escapar mucho, pero sabía que no haría nada en público, me las arreglaría en la Torre por la tarde.

Sentí algo agarrar mi mano. Volteé asustada, pero sólo era mi perseguidor con un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Tironeé el brazo hasta que me soltó y me metí en el baño de mujeres de mi derecha. Por suerte estaba vacío. Esa fue una buena carrera, definitivamente tengo que hacer un poco de ejercicio aquí o probablemente moriré de hiperventilación. Afuera escuchaba los jadeos de Draco. Sonreí, no era la única en medio mal estado.

-Granger, sal de ahí- espetó más recuperado.

-¡Claro! Pero cuando te vayas.-

-Si no sales, entro.- amenazó.

-Bebé, ¿piensas que caeré con esa amenaza?- ¿Le dije bebé? ¡Conciencia! ¡Esos apodos son personales!

-¿Me llamaste bebé, cariño?-Lo conocía, por lo que podía adivinar que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te molesta?-

-No- Contestó con simpleza.- Ahora, sal.

-Nunca-

-Entro-

-¿Sabes? – Comencé con una sonrisa- Creo que tu club de fans le encantará eso- Saqué mi celular de los pliegues de la túnica y puse un batifondo infernal en el baño.- ¿Quieres entrar, cariño?-

-¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo llegaron allí?- Parecía asustado.

-¿Pensabas que estaba sola?- Tomé aire para pegar un grito agudo. Grité.

-Ups, Malfoy, creo que tus admiraras están descontroladas… ¿Sigues queriendo entrar?- Pregunté con inocencia.

-Ya veré mi venganza, Granger…- Amenazó y escuché sus pasos retirándose. Apagué la música y salí. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y unas manos fuertes pero suaves rodeándome la boca. La persona que tenía detrás de mí me levantó en vilo y me llevó al mismo baño que acababa de salir.

Cuando me soltó pude ver que era Draco. Me había dado un susto de muerte. No se la iba a llevar de arriba.

-¿Qué mierda haces Draco Lucius Malfoy? ¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió asustarme así? ¿Eres consciente de que casi me matas de un puñetero infarto?- Grité. Comenzó a carcajearse- ¿Puedes dejar de reírte, maldito estúpido? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto, porque te juro que Pansy va a ser un amor de persona en comparación!- Espeté, tratando de alejarme, pero una mano en mi antebrazo hizo que cambiara mis planes. Quedé a un palmo de distancia de la perfecta cara de mi acompañante- Suéltame- Espeté.

-No- Dice con una sonrisa.- Primero discúlpate.-

-¿Quieres que me disculpe?- Aullé- Casi me matas de un infarto, ¿y yo debo disculparme? Discúlpate primero y yo consideraré el haberte despertado de esa forma en clase, cuando deberías haber estado despierto prestando atención.-

Lo habría hecho, si no me hubieras despertado a la noche cuando estaba durmiendo-

-¡Lo siento!- Estallé.- Ahí tienes tu disculpa, ahora suéltame. Tengo Pociones.- Dije fría. Cortante.

No sé el porqué pero parece que mis palabras le dolieron pero lo ocultó con una mirada fría. Me soltó y dio un paso atrás. Masculló un lo siento para mí y se fue. Yo todavía estaba tratando de procesar la mirada de dolor.

NO pude descifrarla. Lo que sé es que necesito disculparme con él.

Fui a Pociones. Estaba en una mesa doble, solo. Bien, ese era mi asiento.

_Hora de disculparse, Hermione_

**Draco:**

Tengo que admitirlo, el tono de Hermione me dolió, mucho. Así deben sentirse las personas al recibir esa mirada de ella. Nunca me lo había dado a mí, y no es lindo. Era una mirada fría y hostil. Y no me gustó. Por eso salí de allí sin mirarla siquiera. Pero percibió el dolor en mis ojos, porque los suyos pasaron a ser más opacos, más tristes, como si lamentara el haberme hablado así.

Llegué a Pociones. Pasé sin mirar a Severus a la cara. Era demasiado fuerte el hecho que vi con ella esta mañana. No estaba listo. Me senté solo en un banco.

Ella llegó.

Se sentó a mi lado. Y su aroma a fresas me inundó.

-Lo siento…- Dijo con voz suave. Parecía arrepentida. Cerré los ojos.- No debí hablarte así, pero verdaderamente me asustaste. También lamento el haberte despertado como te desperté. Pero fue demasiado tentador.-

-No hay problema- Contesté con voz monótona.-Yo también te debo una disculpa… No fue muy bueno el haberte sorprendido así.-

-No es tu culpa… me trae malos recuerdos…- Abrí los ojos y la miré. Tenía una mirada oscura. Y no me gustó. Parecía algo que le haya pasado. Algo malo. Y yo la quería protegerla. De todo.

-Lo siento- Dije ahora, tomando su mano y apretándola- De verdad, no quería asustarte.- Miré sus ojos, parecía triste y algo asustada. Sí, algo malo le había pasado.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Ya sé que no soy lo más óptimo, pero siempre ayuda el hablar. Después de todo, te tendré como compañera por 1 año…- Negó y miro hacia el frente mientras soltaba mi mano. Fruncí el ceño.

La clase paso sin más. Al salir, ella me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue con Potter. Era a él único que confiaba que la cuidaría. La otra comadreja estúpida no. Nunca dejaría que ella se fuera con él.

La vi en el Gran Salón, hablando con Lovegood. Ella pareció tomárselo con más calma que la mini Weasley. Fui a verificar que Theo y Blaise no me maten. Si no, no tendría más remedio que matarlo yo a ellos. Nadie me toca un pelo y vive para contarlo. Estaban mejor, por suerte.

Comimos entre risas y bromas. Prometieron dejar las rivalidades de lado y hacer lo mejor que pudieran. Definitivamente, eran los mejores.

No volvía coincidir con ella en los bancos. Ella se sentaba con Potter, mientras Weasley echaba humo por las orejas por no poderse sentar con ellos. Era un show digno de ver. Theo que estaba a mi lado se partía de risa, verdaderamente. Weasley tendría que controlarse con ella. O lo haría yo. Como que me llamo Draco Malfoy. La intercepté antes de que se vaya.

-Granger, los chicos tienen que venir a la Torre para discutir todo.-

-Claro, cuando terminen las clases, yo llevo a Ginevra y Luna, tú lleva a Nott y Zabinni.-

-Perfecto, Granger, nos vemos.- Ella dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con Potter y Mini Weasley. La comadreja estaba montando otro espectáculo. Metiendo su lengua hasta el esófago de una Hufflepuff. Era asqueroso. Vi a Hermione: trataba de no partirse de risa allí mismo. Era verdaderamente chistoso.

-Es increíble- Dijo la vos de Blaise a mi izquierda.- Y repugnante- Añade asqueado. Eso no era un beso, era canibalismo.

-Como sea… chicos, después de clases, vienen conmigo a la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Debemos discutir los temas de este año.- les comunique de un tirón. Con ellos no existía la sutileza, no conocían esa palabra. Asintieron resignados.

Al final del día, nos dirigíamos los 3 a la Torre.

Hora de enfrentar más responsabilidades… Y el día no había terminado.

Mierda.

Espero que no sea mucho.

**Hermione **

Iba con Ginevra y Luna a la Torre.

Ginevra iba colgada de mi brazo, a mi lado escuchando Rap con los auriculares (Cosas que hacen ruido para ella). Luna iba saltando adelante.

Llegamos y dije la contraseña. No tenía por qué ocultárselas.

Los chicos no habían llegado, por lo que fuimos a mi habitación. Tuvieron la misma reacción que yo. Pero ¿quién no la tendría? Se adueñaron de mi pequeña cama para escuchar música. Si, corrompí a la inocente Luna, haciéndola escuchar Rap… soy muy mala, bla, bla, bla. Por lo menos, sabe que es la realidad. Les presté algo de ropa muggle, para que se pusieran cómodas. Aún hacía calor, por lo que Ginevra terminó con una camisa a cuadros abierta con una camiseta blanca abajo con un short de jean azul oscuro. Luna con una remera que decía "FUCK YOU" y un short verde agua. Le quedaba adorable con su pelo rubio. Y yo con una camisa a cuadros larga con una camiseta negra al igual que el short. Las tres con zapatillas Vans. Ginevra, rojo fuego, Luna verde oscuro, para resaltar su pantalón y yo azul marino. Sí, tengo la ropa que nos gusta a las tres en mi armario, al igual que hacen ellas. Nos gusta el estilo skater. Siempre terminan con algo de aquí.

Bajamos por algo para tomar. Tomamos jugo de calabaza con unas tortitas que había allí. Les dejamos un poco a los chicos. Íbamos a subir nuevamente, pero ellos llegaron justo. Venían riéndose estruendosamente. Draco venía con la corbata mal anudada y con la capa en la mano. Nott con la camisa mal puesta y Zabinni directamente con la camiseta de debajo de las camisas, cosa que remarcaba sus brazos. Vi a Ginevra babear.

Oh, sí, Ginevra tenía una debilidad por Zabinni… Y la entiendo, porque el susodicho era todo un hombre. Él estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, al igual que Nott y Draco. ¿A quién engaño? Estos hombres eran irresistibles. Realmente.

-Hola- Saludamos las tres a la vez- Les dejamos comida en la cocina por si tienen hambre. Nosotras ya bajamos.- Esta vez fui yo.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras. Luna fue la primera que entró. Ginevra cerró la puerta.

-¿Vieron lo que es eso?- Jadeó mi amiga.- ¡Un trío de hombres con todas las letras!

-¡Cálmate, Ginevra!- Esa fue Luna- ¡Tranquila! Si están buenísimos, pero nosotras no nos podemos quejar. ¡No pudieron sacarnos la vista de encima!- Es verdad. Cada una tiene los suyo. ¿A quién mentimos? Somos el sueño de medio Hogwarts. Los que nos vieron con ropas muggles, piensan que tenemos un toque rebelde. Los que nos vieron con uniforme, somos perfectas. Si, somos divinas, pero somos humildes. Ni somos putas. No pasamos por la cama de todos, es más, somos vírgenes. Pero sabemos cómo sacar a flote nuestra belleza. Brown y Patil lo intentaron. Les salió pésimamente mal. Quedaron como cualquieras. No entienden la diferencia que hay entre algo vulgar y algo lindo pero sexy.

-Bien, ahora vamos a bajar, vamos a terminar esto, vamos a bajar al Gran Salón y cada una se va a ir para su casa. ¿Entendido?- Cuando terminé, hicieron un saludo militar.

Empezamos a bajar. Vimos con sorpresa que los chicos no estaban allí. Vi las tres camisas tiradas. Se habrán ido a cambiar de ropa. Agarré las camisas y las dejé sobre el sillón. Busqué unas plumas con tintero y pergamino. Ellos bajaron. Y estaban perfectos. Con bermudas (muggle para nuestra sorpresa)y remeras de colores oscuros. Estaban descalzos.

-Bien, señoritas, empecemos la reunión.- Dijo Zabinni, sentándose al lado de Ginevra. Nott se acomodó en el suelo con Luna y Draco parado conmigo detrás de una pequeña barra de desayuno.

-Bien- Comenzó él- Nosotros les pedimos su ayuda para que podamos sobrevivir a este año de Hogwarts. Nosotros somos los Premios Anuales, por lo que tenemos más responsabilidades que los Prefectos. Tenemos que estar en la Junta de Profesores, organizar a todos los Prefectos nosotros y todo lo que tenga que ver con el cuerpo estudiantil. Como se habrán dado cuenta, es mucho para nosotros dos solos, por lo que queremos que nos ayuden. Van a tener un poco más de poder que los Prefectos, y nos ayudaran a nosotros con los castigos y los descuentos de puntos, aunque la palabra final es nuestra- Nos señaló y asentí.- Se que ustedes cuatro saben hacer Patronus, por lo que nos manejaremos por ellos.-

-Con los Prefectos: No hay favoritismos. Nada. Hay que ser imparciales. Como él dijo, tomaremos las decisiones juntos, pero nuestra palabra pesa ligeramente más que la suya. Seremos un equipo. Nosotros representamos al cuerpo estudiantil del castillo. Y no es una cosa de así nomás. ¿Se comprometen?- Los 4 asintieron.- Bien… ¡A organizar la reunión de los Prefectos!

Cada uno tiró ideas de cómo poder manejar este año al cuerpo. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero podríamos. Después de todo, somos Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabinni y Ginevra Weasley. A ninguno le falta cerebro, es más, nos sobra. El ingenio y la lógica también. Podremos con un par de adolescentes. Íbamos a dejar claro de que no nos iban a pasar por arriba.

Terminamos y bajamos a comer. Pasamos Draco y yo por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para avisar lo de la reunión mañana después de clases. Todos estarían en los jardines a esa hora. Era un buen lugar, teniendo en cuenta el calor que había.

Fui a sentarme con Gryffindor. Vi a Ronald discutiendo con su hermana, sobre lo que estaba usando. Criticaba que Luna y ella estaban vestidas como zorras. Pero porque no me vio a mí.

-¡Pareces puta, Ginny!- Espetó furioso.

- ¿Y yo Ronald?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Volteó a verme y sele agrandaron los ojos. Sonreí, parecía que nunca había visto a una mujer mostrar las piernas mas ahí de lo que muestra una pollera.

-Y- yo… Me voy, nos vemos luego, chicas- Y se fue corriendo.

-Hey, morocha, un día mi hermano morirá por tu culpa- Dijo divertida.

-Claro, pelirroja, échame la culpa a mí. Nadie murió aún. –

-No… sólo las chicas de envidia- Añadió Luna ¿Cuándo llegó? No lo sé, solo sé que estaba sentándose a mi lado- La pelirroja tú y yo somos chicas hermosas… Creo que no es bueno bajar así vestidas.- Claro, ella es la más inocente y púdica. A Ginevra y a mí es una costumbre el hecho de que nos miren, porque vino conmigo a una fiesta en mi casa. Ahí perdió la noción de lo que es cohibirse.

-No te angusties, rubia…- Dijo Ginevra con una sonrisa- Que mueran tranquilas, porque a nosotras no nos mueve un pelo-

Reí un poco.

Sí, estas son mis mejores amigas, a las que quiero y protejo. Y así somos nosotras. Nos importa una mierda lo que diga, no nos importará.

**Perdón! Me atrasé, pero no pude escribir antes… Gracias a mis queridas profesoras y al internet de mi casa… **

**Aquí el cap! Y si… Draco la atrapó!**

**Nos leemos! **

**H0ly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Si me re- atrasé… sin tiempo… Perdón. Espero que les gusté! No como el anterior, que me pareció medio… Pero tenía que subir algo! Nos leemos!**

**Draco**

Bien, ver a Hermione con su ropa muggle fue ¡Wow! Y ver como todos la miraban, fue un "Veamos, señores, ¿a quién mato primero? ¡Ella es mía, manga de adolescentes hormonales idiotas!" Pero puedo decir que tengo un buen control sobre mí mismo. Su belleza resaltaba mucho. Con esos shorts y esa camisa estaba increíble. No sé de donde mierda Theo había sacado la ropa muggle, pero nos quedó bien y salimos así. Definía bien nuestro estilo. Oh, sí, arrastré a mis amigos al oscuro mundo de la música muggle. Soy el peor de todos los universos, bla, bla, bla. A ellos les gustó, a la mierda los demás. Si no les gusta que escuchemos Rap, que se jodan. Esa es la política que les enseñé. Que todo te chupe un huevo. Y lo aprendieron bien… muy bien. Nadie nos tocaba las narices, simplemente porque no nos importaba. Pero éramos orgullosos y tratarnos de cobardes era lo peor que podías hacer. Saben cómo hacerse respetar sin rebajarse y se caballeros ante todos. Son mis mejores alumnos.

En fin, hablamos con ellos y las amigas de Hermione, diciéndoles como nos manejaríamos este año. Estábamos de acuerdo en todos los puntos. Eso es algo bueno, un problema menos. La reunión con los Prefectos la dejamos para la próxima tarde, viendo que todos podíamos. Mejor sacarnos todo esto de encima rápidamente.

En el Gran Salón, me senté con Theo y Blaise, comiendo mientras los otros nos examinaban. Y no nos importaba. _"Miren, idiotas, soy el Príncipe de Slytherin con ropa muggle, y lo mejor es que me queda genial, y ninguno de ustedes se animará a decir lo contrario, o sufrirán."_

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué mierda Blaise, Theo y tú están vestidos como estúpidos muggles e impuros?- Bien, Greengrass, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

-¿Te atreves a decirme, Greengrass que me veo como un muggle vistiendo así? ¿O qué?¿Te molesta el hecho de que seas horrible y nada te quede bien? Porque si es envidia, fea, en San Mungo siempre pueden cambiarte la cara…- Bien, me comporto como un perro, pero así no nos molestarían. Además, nunca soporté a Astoria Greengrass, con sus aires de niña rica y estúpida. Prefería a Daphne. Y ella murió en la guerra. Todo por proteger a un muggle del que se había enamorado. La mato su propio padre. Nunca más tuve contacto con esa familia. Me daban repulsa. Asesinaron a lo mejor de esa familia en años por la estupidez del clasicismo. Eran idiotas, definitivamente.

-¿Te atreves a decirme fea, Draco Malfoy?- Merlín Bendito, si que era superficial. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas solo con decirle que era fea. Vamos a divertirnos un rato… _Mierda, Draco, tu humor morboso está igualando a Blaise…_ ¿Conciencia?... _¿Sí?_ ¡Cállate!

-Oh, sí, Astoria Greengrass, eres fea, horrible. Y nunca me gustaste. Y no me vengas con eso de que medio Hogwarts está detrás de ti, porque te puedo asegurar que es por tu nivel de zorra. Ahora, deja de joder, y vete a estudiar. No tienes un buen promedio, y eso avergüenza a Slytherin…- Y se marchó llorando.

-Creo que te pasaste, Draco…-

-No me jodas, Theo. Una bajada del unicornio no le viene mal.- Él sólo se encogió de hombros. No le importaba Greengrass, sólo que era políticamente correcto.

Terminamos de comer y ellos se fueron a las mazmorras, mientras yo me dirigía a mi Torre.

Allí me encontré a mi leona con la pelirroja y la rubia. Estaban tiradas en la alfombra riendo como posesas.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa?- Maldita e insaciable curiosidad…

-Nada, Malfoy, sólo que un Hufflepuff de 6° le robó un beso a nuestra querida castaña…- Reía Lovegood. Vi todo rojo. ¿Quién fue el maldito estúpido que se atrevió a besar a MI chica? Definitivamente, ese estúpido iba a morir. Y pronto.- Luego Hermione lo empujó y le preguntó que mierda le pasaba. El enano ese dijo que lo hizo porque ella era hermosa y quería casarse y tener hijos con ella. Y nos echamos a reír. De suerte llegamos aquí. El pobre niño quedo medio en shock.- Ahora estaba peor. Ese niño había hecho una vida, aunque sea patéticamente absurda y sin sentido planearlo con ella, con MI castaña. MI amor. MI Alma Gemela. No señor. Esto no quedaría así.

-¿Le restaste puntos?- Pregunté serio. Muy serio. Peligrosamente serio. Ese chico no le aguardaba nada bueno. Y menos porque en este momento siento mucha rabia correr en mi interior. Oh, mierda, creo que son los famosos celos. La idea de que ella aceptara a ese atolondrado niñato y que realizara los estúpidos deseos.

-¡No pude de la risa!- Exclamó.- Ese niño, verdaderamente tiene que crecer. No me voy a casar con él y mucho menos dejar que me toque un pelo luego de esto… ¿Te parece bien restarle 20 puntos por un ataque físico a una Premio Anual?- No, me parecía poco. Necesitaba un castigo con Filch, enfrentarse a Peeves, a Fluffy y a mi furia, pero me contenté con sacarle 20 malditos puntos.- Perfecto, 20 serán.

-Oye, Malfoy…. ¿Te molestaría que ellas se queden a dormir?- Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Si hace eso, estoy en un serio peligro al no poder negarle nada.

-Quédense si quieren, pero el horario del baño se respeta. No quiero ninguna persona me despierte a la media noche por este.- Objetivo cumplido… ¡Se avergonzó!- ¡Adiós, señoritas!- Y salí corriendo, viendo como Hermione tomaba un pequeño almohadón del sillón, mientras gritaba un "¡Ya te dije que lo siento!"

Me fui a mi habitación y me duché rápidamente. Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Estaba cansado. Fue un intenso primer día. Definitivamente.

**Hermione**

Bien… tengo a mis dos mejores amigas riéndose de mí tiradas en el piso. Cuando pasaron el ataque de risa de mi beso robado, entran con mi puntería. NO logré pegarle a Draco con el almohadón, peor en mi defensa, la serpiente era rápida.

-Bien, cállense, y vamos a dormir, que es tarde y mañana no las levanto ni con un hechizo- Gruñí. Como no se callaban, las petrifiqué y las levité a mi habitación. Una vez allí, no se hicieron esperar las protestas.

-¡Hey! Ustedes no se callaban y necesitaba dormir, asique las subí. No me jodan y duerman.- Escuché unos gruñidos que sonaron como "bien" y se acercaron a el armario para sacar pijamas y juegos de ropa interior de sus respectivas cajas. Ginevra de una caja roja con sus iniciales y Luna de una azul con las de ella. Era muy práctico. –Ginevra, vete a bañar.- Ordené

-¡Si, mi capitana!- Aulló.

-Bien, rubia, ¿cómo fue tu primer día?- Cuestioné.

-Todo normal, castaña… Pero creo que necesito un plan para sacarme a Bott de encima. ¡Desde el año pasado! No capta las sutilezas, y eso que es un Ravenclaw. ¡No lo soporto, y estamos en el primer día! ¿Cuánto tiempo salí con él? ¿2 semanas? ¡Me cansó! Una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento, definitivamente...- Suspiró al final.

Sí, Luna e los tiempos finales del año pasado, según me contó Ginevra, salió con Terry Bott por la desesperación de no haber salido con nadie antes de morir. Ella no iba a salir bien parada en la guerra, ya que su padre apoyaba a Harry. Y ella le corto. Según mis amigas, el chico era completamente irritante. Seguía a Luna a todas partes y no soportaba que estuviera con otra persona si no estaba él presente. Luna duró 2 semanas, hasta que le cortó el mambo. Y ahora el Ravenclaw la busca y le pide otra oportunidad. Luna se está cansando. Es más, al finalizar la Batalla de Hogwarts, él la buscó y le volvió a pedir otra oportunidad y la rubia estalló. Le gritó en el medio del Gran Salón que no volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra. Y le pidió que no la buscara más. Y él no lo entendió. Y tendrían que hacer algo. Si la pequeña rubia explotaba, no había vuelta atrás. Era mortífera como una serpiente cuando se lo proponía. Y era mejor no joderla.

-Bien, cuando estemos las tres limpitas y fresquitas, veremos que hacer… Bott deseará el haberte escuchado ese día.- Respondí con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Salió Ginevra y entró Luna. Mientras la pelirroja se desenredaba se pelo llameante, le contaba lo de Luna.

-¿Y tú también necesitas una venganza?- Dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Me encantaría hacerle una pequeña broma a mi querido hermanito mayor. Me jodió todo el verano, hasta que Luna me rescató. No vendría mal juntar nuestras mentes predilectas para vengarme de él. Ronnie podría dejarme en paz por un par de semanas, meses, años… ¡Felicidad!-

-¡Deja de divagar!- Reí.

Luna salió y entré yo. Me duché rápidamente, pensando en algún buen plan… Va a ser divertido. Mucho. Salí y ellas ya estaban con sus pijamas y el pelo desenredado. Tenían MI celular en las manos. Buscaban la lista de reproducción. Le arrebaté el celular a la pelirroja de las manos. Sus gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Cállense! ¡Tenemos venganzas que planear!- Exclamé. Asintieron dócilmente. –Tengo algunas ideítas al azar, pero necesito saber las debilidades de ambos.

Bien, descubrimos que Terry Bott tiene temor a la oscuridad y a todo lo referente a las películas de terror muggles. Se traumó viendo 1 sola. No podía juntarse en los veranos con ellas tres. Cuando iban a la casa de la castaña, se pasaban las noches viendo las mejores películas. Era uno de sus hobbies. Los perros le asustan, al igual que le dan escalofríos los elfos domésticos.

Ronald odia las arañas, tiene debilidad por las rubias, castañas, morochas, pelirrojas, teñidas, etc. Le asustan las mujeres decididas y hermosas. Le dan terror los teléfonos. Eso era extraño. Creo que si le agregamos a Snape y a McGonagall a las dos bromas, tendremos un buen plan hecho. Pero necesitaremos a los chicos en esto. Y esto entraría en la reunión de los Prefectos.

-Bien. Tengo un buen plan. Escuchen aporten o critiquen. Pero necesitaremos a las serpientes. Es algo ligeramente contra las reglas, pero fríamente calculado va a ser genial. Usaremos en su contra que ellos son Prefectos. Tendrán que tener las guardias juntos.

Les conté mi plan y con algunas reformas, mataríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro. Ojalá los chicos se prendieran. Sería genial.

Les pasé sus auriculares que andaban por Bluethou **(N/T ¿se escribe así?) **y conecté para escuchar _Él y Ella de Nach Scrach_. Era nuestro tema favorito. Nos dormimos escuchándola. Amaba ese tema por la historia que contaba. Es duro escuchar él cómo un chico se suicidaba, luego de que una perra le sacara todo de la vida **(N/T Enserio, se los recomiendo)**

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue de mi despertador. Sentí las piernas de una de mis amigas en el estómago y la cabeza de la otra en mis tobillos. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de una de ellas. Me levanté y fui al armario saqué un uniforme y lo multipliqué por 3. Dejé 2 sobre la silla y entré en el baño para bañarme. Me apuré, dado que mis amigas tenían que ducharse también. Me peiné y dejé el pelo suelto con delicadas horquillas y un suave delineador. Lista, salí. Ahora la tarea de despertar a las marmotas de las chicas. Empecé por Luna, ya que Ginevra se bañaba rápido. La mandé a la ducha con las indicaciones de que despertara a la pelirroja cuando saliera. Fui a preparar 4 tazas de café. Se la debía a Draco. Cuando Luna bajó, le entregué una taza y se la tomó en silencio. Era algo para despertarnos. Ninguna de las tres éramos de lo más dulces sin la cafeína. Ginevra bajó y yo subía despertar a Draco. Entré al baño y lo crucé. Toqué la puerta del rubio hasta que se despertó y lo mandé a bañarse. Me fui por donde vine y las vi a las 2 hablando en el sillón. Tocaron la puerta y, extrañada fui a abrir. Estaban Nott y Zabinni, con cara de _Inferius. _

-¿Necesitan café?- Pregunté divertida. Gruñeron un "sí" y pasaron. Les fui a preparárselo. Cuando fui nuevamente a la sala de estar, Draco tenía su tasa en las manos. Les pase sus cuotas de cafeína y me miraron agradecidos.- A ninguno de los 5 se les haga costumbre el hecho de que preparo café todos los días, asique saquen esas miradas. El que se queda o viene, se turna.- Amenacé. Sólo sonrieron.

-Necesitamos pedirle un favor a los tres…- Comenzó Ginevra. Siempre directa.

Les contamos nuestro plan y se lo plantearon. Ellos eran los Príncipes Indiscutibles de Slytherin y no se rendían ante una broma.

-De acuerdo- Apoyó Nott- Pero necesitaremos el apoyo de tus hermanos profesores…- Contó su idea y fue apoyada. Los Gemelos nos ayudarían. La pelirroja se encargaría especialmente. Nunca le decían que no.

-Bien, ahora, vámonos.- Mascullé, luego de soltar un bostezo. Rieron- No se burlen, ¡qué la que madrugó aquí fui yo!- Dramaticé. Causó más risas.

Lo que toda la escuela vio fue, básicamente: Los Príncipes de Slytherin y las Reinas Inalcanzables de la Belleza, entrando riendo juntos. Sobretodo juntos. Más de uno quedó con la boca abierta.

El desayuno y las clases pasaron sin contratiempos. Sólo lo normal en una escuela donde está llena de magos adolescentes, de los cuales no todos controlan bien la magia y los accidentes pasan… con frecuencia.

Ginevra habló con sus hermanos y está de más decir que ellos aceptaron a cubrirnos y ayudarnos.

La reunión de Prefectos se llevó a cabo en los jardines, media hora después de que terminaran las clases. El "Comité de Prefectos" se reunió antes para organizar los temas a tratar específicamente.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Prefectos de Hufflepuff, seguidos por los de Gryffindor, que venían con los de Ravenclaw amistosamente. Los de Slytherin se hicieron rogar. Le valieron 5 puntos por impuntualidad.

La reunión comenzó pacíficamente, dejando claro que tenían que hacerle "caso" a Draco y a ella o a Theo, Blaise, Luna o Ginevra si era necesario. A un Gryffindor en especial no le gustó que su hermana le mandara. Y protestó.

-¡Yo no quiero que Ginny me mande!-

-Pues te lo bancas, Ronald. Ahora ella tiene más poder que tú. Cierra la boca y escucha.- Sentenció Hermione. Ronald quedo calladito.

-Bien. Seguimos. Puntos de las casas. Nosotros les podemos sacarles y sumarles los puntos. Sólo nosotros, al igual que los castigos. No protestes, Weasley- Advirtió Theo. Parecía en su salsa.

-Ahora… Las guardias.- Y por la forma maliciosa que lo dijo la pelirroja, me dieron ganas de reír. Era el mejor tema a tratar.

-Nosotros decidiremos con quién harán las guardias. Nosotros 6 somos el equipo de refuerzo. Si alguno de ustedes no puede hacer una guardia por razones razonables, uno de nosotros 6 los reemplazará. Y nosotros nos encargaremos de las guardias de los viernes y los fines de semana. Sin discusión.- Aclaré.

-Bien…- Masculló Blaise- Recuerden las guardias de todo el mes. Cada mes las cambiaremos. Abbout, tú lo harás con Parkinson. Sin protestas, Parkinson. McMillan, con Bulstrode. Weasley, con Bott. 2 Guardias por semana cada uno. Pero harán 4 alumnos las guardias. Los lunes, Weasley/ Bott y Abbout/Parkinson. Martes, McMillan/Bulstrode y Parkinson/Abbout. Miércoles, Weasley/Bott y McMillan/Bulstrode. Los jueves lo harán los 6 juntos. Todos tienen la misma cantidad de horas. Eso es todo. Lárguense si quieren o quédense como estúpidos con la boca abierta, exactamente como lo hacen ahora…- Blaise terminó con una sonrisa.

Estaba hecho… La broma estallaría el jueves, cuando todos los prefectos estuvieran separados en distintas partes del castillo. Ellos, estarían cerca de las mazmorras… bien lejos de sus salas comunes.

Que comience la planificación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa! Espero poder meter un broma graciosa en esto… si sale bien, y si no… **

**Capítulo 10**

**Draco**

Otra cosa que tenía en compatibilidad con mi castaña es la mente maquiavélica. El plan para la venganza era bueno. Aportes por aquí, críticas por allá y ¡un plan tendrás! Fuimos trazando el plan meticulosamente todos los días después de las clases. Los Gemelos se nos unieron el miércoles anterior a la broma. Nos aportaron ciertos artilugios de Sortilegios Weasley. La broma estaba preparada. Todos los hechizos y muñecos hechos, puestos en simulación y listos para actuar el miércoles en la noche. Los detalles artísticos quedaron a cargo de él y la castaña. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón. Estaban exhaustos, verdaderamente. En algún momento de la noche, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, tratando de entrar en calor. Y la recibió gustoso. Así quedamos: abrazados y acurrucados en el medio de la sala, con materiales de muñecos medio escalofriantes. Así desperté. Con MI castaña en brazos. Y fue feliz. Muy feliz. Prolongué el momento al máximo antes de ver la hora en el reloj de madera encima de la chimenea. Eran las seis. Me levanté y la llevé en brazos hasta su cama. La deposité suavemente con un beso en la frente.

-Descansa, Princesa-Susurré en su oído. Medio sonrió. Me fui por la puerta del baño a mi dormitorio y agarré ropa limpia para bañarme. Tengo que admitir que me duele todo el cuerpo por dormir en el piso, pero no lo cambiaria ni por 1000 noches en la mejor cama del universo. Definitivamente.

Terminé mi baño y bajé a juntar todo. Bien. Nuestra sala no estaba taaaan mal. Depende del punto de vista de cada uno.

Si lo viera su madre, diría que es un escándalo el hecho de que un lugar habitado por un Malfoy esté en ese completo desorden. Si lo ve Blaise, diría que estaba más decente que su cuarto en la Mansión Zabinni. Todo dependía de los puntos de vista, al igual que todo lo que pasaba en cualquier lado. Su madre exageraría para mal. Blaise par bien. Trató de ser objetivo y pensó que su madre estaba más cerca del punto.

Había por el piso las cosas que Hermione había dicho que se llamaban caratulinas… o algo parecido. Eran prácticas. Habían rojo sangre, negras y blancas. Tenían pedazos de pelucas tiradas por ahí y ropa desgarrada en los sillones. La sangre artificial estaba en la geografía de la habitación. Lo que había en la chimenea… ¿Era un brazo falso? Mmmm, tendría que considerar guardar esa peluca negra. Le gustaba. Al menos, los maniquíes estaban bien armados y con las tanzas bien colocadas en las partes que tenían que estar. Lo que daba escalofríos era ese animal peludo en el centro de la habitación. De un negro azabache con pequeños pelitos falsos blancos en sus mmm… ¿Pequeñas patitas? Empezó a recoger todo lo inutilizable y lo fue amontonando. Los maniquíes y el pequeño y lindo animalito estaban escondidos por si los objetos de la broma aparecían por allí, en especial el pelirrojo. No se esforzó en esconderlos, sólo los puso detrás del sillón. Hermione había traído una vieja grabación de sonidos escalofriantes para poner mientras nuestras víctimas se retuercen de miedo… y nosotros de risa. Lo puse con el viejo casette.

Cuando dejé la sala medianamente ordenada, eran casi las 7. Hice todo de la medida de la palma de mi mano y lo metí en mi mochila.

Fui a preparar café. Una taza para cada uno. Hermione bajó con cara somnolienta.

-Buenos días, leona- Saludé antes de llevarme la taza a los labios. Murmuró un hola no muy claro. Le pasé su café con una sonrisa.

-Dale, desperézate, que tenemos un día largo por delante…-

-Si, Malfoy… lo que digas.-Murmuró.- Gracias por el café. Verdaderamente lo necesitaba... Más vale que esto salga bien, porque juro que yo misma iré a patearles las posaderas a esos dos estúpidos para que dejen en paz a mis amigas… No pienso montar esto nuevamente… por lo menos por un tiempo.- No puedo más que estallar en carcajadas.

-Lo que digas, cariño, pero ahora tenemos que ir a clases.-

-¿Puedo quedarme?-Parece esperanzada.

-No, tienes que ir a clases… mantener la fachada, sobre todas las cosas. Ahora, muévete o te llevo.- Amenacé.

-Pues inténtalo…- No terminó la frase, que ya la tenía cargada como la princesa que era.- ¡Suéltame, Draco Malfoy!

-Te lo dije, querida, ahora no te quejes.-

Y así llegamos al Gran Comedor. Yo entre risas y ella entre masculladas sin sentido. Así nos encontró nuestro "equipo de bromas". Al igual que el resto del colegio. No le dimos importancia. No merecía nuestra importancia.

-¿Vamos a clases, señores?- Pregunté con mi leona en mis brazos aún.

-¿Piensas bajarme, Malfoy?-Preguntó… nuevamente.

-Nop- Susurro en su oído.

-Bien… avísame cuando llegamos a Runas.- ¿Acaba de acomodarse y quedarse dormida en mis brazos? Sí. Era el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Vamos?- Sólo asienten.

Cada cual se fue separando en sus respectivos sectores. Llegué al último piso sin siquiera restos de cansancio. Verdaderamente, no pesaba. Entré y me senté en el último banco. La acomodé en mi regazo y la abracé protectoramente. No la sacarían de mis brazos ni con una palanca. Cuando entró la profesora, la desperté.

-Granger… Despierta, la profesora llegó.- Se acurrucó más. La dejaría seguir durmiendo, pero la profesora nos miraba.- Dale, que nos está mirando la profesora como para venir a tirarte un cubo de agua…- Digo divertido. Despierta poco a poco y la siento a mi lado. Con el medio cerebro abierto, saca todos los materiales necesarios de mi mochila, ya que la suya la dejé en la Torre. Sólo sonrío.

-Gracias por despertarme- Murmura.

-No hay de que… por lo menos no te desperté diciendo que un psicópata quería casarte contigo.-

-Uf, si… ni que el chico de sexto curso se declare tan rápido…- Dice divertida.

Bien... había aprendido a tomarme el asunto con calma… Ya podía reírme del tema no tan forzadamente.

-No encontró el valor suficiente… aún. Prepárate para que caiga del suelo en una escoba con un anillo.

-No llames a la lluvia, cariño…- Susurra en medio de un bostezo.

Le ofrezco el seguir durmiendo, pero se niega. La hora pasa y al terminar, un gran estruendo hace sobresaltar a todos, menos a la castaña y a mí. Daba justo la casualidad que este era el piso donde Weasley y Bott custodiarían. Todos salimos apresurados. Allí estaban los Gemelos, con cara de preocupación, evacuando todo el piso. Como buenos premios anuales que somos, ayudamos con todo lo que pudimos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros ayudantes. Y quedamos los 8 solos en el pasillo.

Saqué los muñecos. Era la hora de jugar un rato…

Los muñecos cobraron una aparente vida, dando un aspecto más terrorífico. Ya de por sí te turbaba el hecho de ver a un muñeco pálido con una túnica desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Tenía un cabello negro y el rostro cortado y ensangrentado. En el cuello tenía colgado a lo que parecía un elfo doméstico con los ojos en blanco y la cabeza girada.

La araña no estaba mucho mejor… chorreaba sangre de la boca y en sus pinzas había un brazo cortado enfundado en un pedazo de túnica. Cada uno de ellos hablaría. Y nosotros seríamos las voces. Los Gemelos se encargarían de que nadie los escuchara y que nadie pasaba por aquí por casualidad. Sí, sería gracioso… pero si no lo vivías, claro.

Los colgamos en el techo y los escondimos. Los casettes estaban escondidos detrás de una armadura.

Ahora, a comenzar con la retirada sigilosa. Hermione se desviaba hacia la torre y recordé que allí estaba su mochila. Me escabullí detrás de ella y la tomé en brazos, haciéndola asustar. Se puso a gritar, por lo que tuve que taparle la boca. Le expliqué que, si la iba a cargar, lo iba a hacer bien. Intentaba parecer exasperada, pero la mirada divertida la delataba.

Fuimos y agarró su mochila. Nos dirigimos a las mazmorras. Snape nos tenía una linda clase preparada, seguro. Aún no podíamos mirarlo a la cara.

La clase paso… violenta e incómoda. Al igual que el almuerzo, aunque más relajado. Y las clases de la tarde… hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos en la Torre concordando los últimos detalles del plan. Tomamos un aperitivo y nos vestimos todos de negro. A la hora del toque de queda, salimos. Los Gemelos tenían a favor el Mapa del Merodeador. Se lo habían pedido a Potter. Vimos a los Prefectos en sus puestos y el equipo que recibiría su venganza fue exactamente donde debía. Iban con caras malhumoradas. Me había enterado por los gritos de Weasley a Hermione que estaba bajando sus notas, y que Bott no había conseguido nada con Lovegood. Y ninguno parecía feliz por ello.

-Estos idiotas con sus torpes rondas…- Masculló furioso el pelirrojo. Ahogamos risitas.

-No te quejes y sigue, que mientras más rápido terminemos con la zona más rápido nos iremos.- Bott al menos tenía algunos rasgos de Ravenclaw… al menos conservaba inteligencia… que poco le iba a servir.

Siguieron en silencio. Y cuando llegaron al punto, la cosa comenzó.

La castaña y la rubia susurraron los nombres de sus compañeros de casa. Y se asustaron. _Bebés,_ pensé.

Ellos cayeron en el cebo y respondieron.

-Vengan a buscarnos…- Y el susurro era insinuante.

Y fueron. Y a cada paso que daban, deseaban el no haber dado los anteriores. A cada paso, aumentaban los ruidos extraños y las corrientes sin razón. Pero ellas seguían llamándolos. Y ellos acudían, como los idiotas que eran.

Hasta que Weasley reaccionó. Curioso, pensé que lo haría Bott primero.

-¿Crees que debemos seguir?- Susurró. Era un susurro lleno de miedo. Comenzó a tropezarse con sus propios pies.

-¿Por qué no?- Es algo parecido a decir: Dame una razón y juro que salgo de aquí como si tuviera una Saeta de Fuego en el culo.

El pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros.

Ahora, a separarlos por unos minutos… Ambas chicas los llamaron a direcciones diferentes. Bott izquierda, Weasley derecha.

Weasley se llevó el susto de su vida. Una araña gigante con extremidades en sus patas se acercaba a él lentamente. Trató de huir, pero lo petrificamos. La araña comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus patas. Y la voz de Hermione salía de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Ronnie? ¿No te gusta que una linda chica te acaricie esa cara preciosa que tienes?- Pregunta con inocencia.

Y el pobre Ronnie estaba con un miedo hasta la médula. Intentó gritar, pero cuando la araña comenzó a flotar y adquirir un matiz verdoso, opto por… mearse en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué te pasó, Minnie?- Susurró. La araña comenzó a arder, y Hermione habló furiosa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ!- Aulló la arañita.

Y no soportó más. Se desmayo.

Bott no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía a un cuerpo flotando ante él, con un elfo doméstico pegado a su cuello. Los muñecos chillaron. Bott chilló y casi sale corriendo, de no ser porque estaba encerrad por una pared. Comenzó a golpearla, acompañado los golpes con chillidos. La perturbadora "niña" llegó y le susurró con la voz de la rubia…

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? Hace unas horas me buscabas…- Comenzó un ruido de sollozos del muñeco.- ¿Ya no me quieres?- No contestó… - ¡¿ YA NO ME QUIERES?!- y su respuesta fue una entrada en shock. Cuando los dos estaban en el suelo y sin posibilidad de reconocerlos, salimos y los levantamos, parando los efectos de ciencia ficción. Los dejamos medio desarreglados dentro de un aula y se fueron.

Nada había pasado.

Pero la broma había sido un éxito.

Los gemelos se fueron por un lado. Nosotros fuimos a la torre.

Dormimos los 6 ahí. Juntos en el comedor. En el piso, pero con colchones.

Me dormí igual de cómo desperté.

Con mi castaña abrazada a mí.

Sí. El mejor día. Lejos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa! La broma terminó? Veré lo que sale en este capítulo… Nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Draco:**

Miedo. Mucho miedo.

Veía a mis padres, ser torturados, a gente muriendo en manos de otras personas que conocía desde la cuna.

Ver a mi madre a punto de que la violen, pero lo impedí con un Crucio. Mi primera maldición imperdonable. Me sentía un asco. Todos me felicitaban. Menos yo. No estaba feliz.

Veo a mi padre, tirado en el suelo ensangrentado, el mismo Innombrable lo torturaba. Y no podía hacer nada, sólo aguantar las lágrimas, o las cuentas las pagaría él.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí, tenían la mente retorcida hasta el punto máximo. El odio y la ambición los corrompió a todos. Su alma fue saturada hasta el máximo. Y dejó de tener importancia para ellos. Ahora no sólo se ganaron el Infierno. Van descendiendo en picado. Y yo me lo ganaba también, mientras pronunciaba mi segundo Cruciatus. Sentía que me desangraba por dentro. Algo se iba quebrando, y sabía que no lo recuperaría jamás.

Sentía sacudidas en mis hombros, pero eran lo que menos me importaba. Ante mis ojos, una pequeña niña muggle estaba siendo torturada hasta la inconsciencia. No tendría más que 8 años. A medida que ella iba apretando el conejito de peluche en sus manos, yo apretaba mis brazos en torno a lo que tenía. Mis ojos los cerraba con más fuerza. No quería revivir eso. Era como si un Dementor estuviera aquí, succionando lentamente lo que tenía de felicidad, dejando al descubierto lo peor de mi pasado. No había participado de eso, no, pero era la mejor tortura que El Innombrable tiene: la psicológica. Sabe que me quebraría lentamente viendo lo que pasaban mis padres. Así quería llevarme al Lado Oscuro. Pero sólo conseguía alejarme. Por ella. Él no debía saber nada sobre ella. Ella era la razón por la cual no decaí ante lo más fácil. Ella era mi Patronus entre toda esa mierda. Y el batallón de Dementores retrocedió. En la Batalla de Hogwarts. La recuerdo muy nítidamente. El objetivo era ella. De todas las sangresucias, ella era la amiga de Potter, la que desafió los ideales. La que era la esperanza de los impuros. Pero les presentó batalla a todos. Trataba de cuidarle la retaguardia. Ella no podía sola contra todos. Cuidé como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Las sacudidas en mi hombro cada vez fueron más fuertes. Y lo acompañaban susurros en mi oído. Gemí y me di vuelta, arrastrando a, lo que calculaba que era la almohada, conmigo.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta, o te tiro un balde de agua fría!- ¿Esa era Hermione? ¿Por qué me amenazaba? ¿Y por qué estaba tan cerca? Abrí los ojos y medio cerebro.

-¿Mmm?-Murmuré quedito. Aún tenía el pavor de mis pesadillas. No quería abrir los ojos. No si ella estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Me estas asfixiando!-

-¿Cómo?- Si, mi cerebro no era el más perspicaz cuando recién me despierto, pero por lo general, se distinguir entre una almohada y mi castaña.

-¡No soy una almohada!- Ahora lo entendí.

-Lo siento- Medio la solté, pero no del todo. No quería alejarla de mí. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Era mi bálsamo contra la oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien?- Ahora sí desperté. Ella se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Si, estaba a la defensiva.

-¿Tal vez porque tuve suerte de tener la varita lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzar un Muffliato para que los otros no se despertaran?- Si, ella tampoco estaba muy despierta, porque sé que nadie le contestaría a la defensiva sin pagar.

-Sólo era una pesadilla…- Era mejor que ahondar en el tema. Estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para dejarlo pasar. Merlín me quiere, porque lo dejó.

-Como digas… buenas noches, querido.- Se acostó nuevamente al lado de Ginevra, que tenía una pierna apoyada en el estómago de Blaise. Me acosté a su lado, luego de responderle el buenas noches. Cuando se durmió, la abracé nuevamente. No me volvería a dormir sin ella. Todos estábamos medianamente ordenados cuando me dormí… todo lo contrario al despertar.

Éramos una masa de extremidades humanas no definidas de quién era cada uno.

Por lo que vi, Hermione estaba tirada encima de la rubia, mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su panza. La rubia usaba el torso de Theo como almohada. Este tenía una pierna de Blaise como un koala se agarra de un árbol. La cabeza de Blaise descansaba en mi tobillo. Ginevra estaba con las piernas encima del moreno.

Me levante, ocasionando la cadena de levantes en general. Todos se despertaron sobresaltados. Era de esperar… por lo general tu almohada no se levanta como si estuviera con una alarma en el oído para matarte del susto.

-Lo siento…- Me excusé- Pero quiero ir al baño… aunque deberíamos levantarnos ya. Son las 6:30. Hermione y Theo suspiraron y se levantaron. Los otros me miraron con cara de poker, se dieron vuelta y se durmieron nuevamente. Los madrugadores sonreímos.

-¡Me canto la ducha primero!- Al menos, Hermione tuvo la compasión de no gritar. Salió corriendo al baño. Sólo sonreí.

Con Theo fuimos a preparar café para 6. Cuando l castaña bajó, Theo subió a mi cuarto a robarme ropa y a bañarse.

Nos sentamos a recibir la cafeína necesaria para ser seres hablantes con cortesía por el otro. Ahora estaba un poco más arreglada. Cuando se levantaba, su ya de por sí caótico cabello, estaba más enmarañado y revuelto que de costumbre. Yo debo estar hecho un asco en estos momentos. Se estaba quedando dormida encima de la mesa.

-Granger, creo que en la noche deberías dormir más. No creo que te haga gracia el hecho de tenerme como tu transporte…- Levantó la cabeza.

-Lo haría, si Ginevra de no me pateara la cabeza a mitad de la noche…- Refunfuño. No pude más que reír.

-O puede que tu cabeza haya golpeado con mi pie.- Una voz fue acompañada de una mano agarrando una taza. Que casi morimos de un infarto es poco. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse así de la nada?! ¡¿No ve qué es demasiado temprano?!

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¡No se te ocurra el volver a aparecerte así sin hacer ruido! ¡Menos tan temprano!- Susurró furiosa mi leona. El susto dio paso a la risa.

-Lo siento, pero la tentación era muy grande… tengo que aprovechar el hecho de ser silenciosa, ¿no crees, Malfoy?-

-Oh, claro, pelirroja, pero trata de que ni yo ni mi presión sanguínea esté metido en eso…-

-Pues lo siento, pero te la vas a bancar…- Y se fue a la parte del hall a terminarse su desayuno sentada.

Theo bajó ya arreglado. Le pedí que despertara a Blaise para que se bañara luego. Me bañé, arreglé y cambié. AL bajar, Theo tiraba de una pierna de Blaise, para arrastrarlo fuera del colchón. Mi amigo tenía a la almohada de rehén en sus brazos, apresándola en un vano intento de seguir durmiendo. Las tres chicas reían. La pelirroja pasó para el cuarto de la castaña, seguramente para ducharse y cambiarse. Theo se rindió, sacó su varita y lo colgó de un pie. Ya colgado, le lanzó un Aguamenti en plena cara. El moreno se despertó definitivamente, aullando.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO, THEODORE NOTT?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARME DE ESE MODO?! ¡¿ES QUE NUNCA ENTIENDES QUE EL AGUA TIENE QUE SER TIBIA Y NO FRÍA?!- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Se estaba quejando de la temperatura del agua? Las carcajadas brutales no se hicieron esperar.- ¡MÁS TE VALE BAJARME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, THEO!-

-Trataré de moderar la temperatura para la próxima, Blaise… ahora, tómate tu café y espera tú turno en la ducha…- Mi amigo fue hasta la barra chorreando gotitas y agarró una taza en un ademán brusco. Medio contenido de esta fue a parar en su camiseta. Ahora estaba más furioso, y nosotros, tirados en el piso.

Cuando la pelirroja bajó, fue el turno de la rubia, dejando último al pobre chico mala suerte. Todos bañados y arreglados nos sentamos en la sala a comentar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Terminamos riendo juntos. Creo que Bott va a dejar a la rubia en paz. En cuanto a Weasley… mientras la pelirroja esté con mi castaña, no la molestará.

Nos fuimos un rato antes… teníamos algo que cumplir. Agarré mi cámara mágica y nos fuimos al aula donde dejamos a los chicos la vez pasada. Allí les sacamos un par de fotos, mientras ellos seguían durmiendo. En algún momento de la noche, quedaron abrazados. Aún mejor. Las fotos no las mostraríamos en ningún lado, solo era por si necesitábamos un chantaje. Ahora sí, nos dirigimos todos al Gran Salón. Nos despedimos todos en la puerta.

-Vamos, tengo hambre…-

-Wow, Theo, eso es una verdadera novedad…- Comentó Blaise con sarcasmo. Los tres reímos. Al menos tenía un punto a su favor… Theo SIEMPRE tenía hambre. Aunque yo no me quedaba atrás… y Blaise tampoco. Puedo decir que si no fuera por el Quidditch, seríamos las personas más pesadas de Hogwarts.

Fuimos y n os devoramos el desayuno, que consistió en más café, tostadas, jugo de calabaza y una porción de tarta de chocolate. Nos hubiéramos comido esa tentadora tarta de melaza, pero íbamos tarde a Transformaciones. Espero que McGonagall haya salido de su nube de amor… recé a Merlín porque así haya sido.

No estábamos de suerte. McGonagall estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en Hogwarts, por lo menos no mentalmente. Y llegamos al punto en que Hermione tuvo que decirle las respuestas a la profesora. Eso no pasaba muy seguido. Por lo general, McGonagall era más calculadora, o profesional, como quieran decirlo. ¿El amor nos vuelve tontos a todos? Sólo espero que esa no sea mi cara cuando pienso en ella.

La clase terminó con una McGonagall muy sonrojada. Partimos a Herbología. Era un verdadero respiro el hecho de salir del castillo. Esa clase nos tocaba a mis amigos, las amigas de mi castaña, mi castaña y yo. Nos encontramos con Lovegood en el Hall. Creo que venía de Adivinación… siempre detesté esa asignatura. La dejé al mes de haber empezado las clases. Nos dirigimos todos juntos a los invernaderos. Cuando nos fuimos acercando, fuimos escuchando los murmullos de los alumnos. Vimos una cabeza pelirroja y una rubia arena. Parecían estar tratando de convencer a los alumnos a algo… ¿pero a qué?

-¡El castillo está embrujado! ¡Nosotros los vimos anoche! ¡Unas criaturas espectrales casi nos matan! ¡El Barón Sanguinario es un lindo gatito indefenso a su lado! ¡No exagero!-

-Si lo haces, Weasley-Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw con el cabello color negro, ojos penetrantes, verdes… pero con un matiz de oscuridad, parecían llenos de secretos y conocimientos que sólo ella tenía. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.- Si hubieras estado a punto de morir, te aseguro que no estarías contándolo, si no debajo de tu camita llorando como una nenaza.

-¡Cállate, McCarthy! ¡Qué yo no sea un rarito como tú y que no me gusten todas esas pelotudeces de la muerte, la oscuridad y no sé qué mierda más como tú no es mi problema!-Aulló el pelirrojo.

-Hey, pelirrojo… cuida las formas con mi hermana…-Espetó una Gryffindor que era un calco de la Ravenclaw, pero con ojos azules, limpios, con vida, totalmente felices.- Ella tiene sus gustos, si no te gusta, no la jodas…-

-Lo siento, Connie…- Refunfuño la comadreja.

-Como mi colega decía…- Siguió Bott-Hay cosas más siniestras que los fantasmas en el castillo, y yo me niego a hacer las rondas de la noche.-

-Ah, no, Bott, eso lo decidimos nosotros- Espetó Lovegood… tenía un aire soñador mayor al normal.

-Me importa una mierda lo que decidan ustedes, Lovegood, pero yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida para que una panda de adolescentes sienta el poder de tener a alguien a su cargo.-

-Hey… cuida tu boca con las señoritas, Bott- Saltó Theo- Que tú le tengas miedo a supuestas cosas que aparecen en tu turno en las rondas, no es su culpa, es sólo que eres una nenita… Y no arriesgas tu vida en una ronda, estúpido. Es algo rutinario… sino estaríamos todos muertos, ¿no crees?-

-Hablaremos con el director para que nos saquen de esas mierdas de rondas…- Aulló Weasley.

-No. Eso lo arreglaremos Granger y yo. ¿Puedes venir, Granger?-La llamé y vino. Discutimos la situación y al ver que esos dos estúpidos que habían caído en la broma no cederían, resolvimos hacer un pacto. Si alguien de su casa se ofrecía, quedaban libres, sino, se jodían. Se lo explicamos. Ni bien lo comunicamos al grupo de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors ahí, La nívea mano de la chica McCarthy se alzó emocionada. Bott quedó salvado. Al parecer, Weasley se quedó solito.

-¿Nadie?- Preguntó con desesperación la chica.- ¿Me van a dejar con este idiota con complejos de niña de 7 años hacer las vueltas? ¿Connie?- Puso cara de perrito abandonado y su hermana terminó cediendo.

-¿Nombres?-Mi castaña se acercó con un pergamino y una pluma.

-Florencia y Constanza McCarthy, pero preferimos que nos digan Flor y Connie- Contestó la ojiverde. Ella era Florencia.

-Bien, chicas…. ¡Bienvenidas al maravilloso mundo de los Prefectos!- Dijo con alegría Hermione. Ambas rieron. Ellas se fueron juntas a su siguiente clase.

-Señores… ¡los hicimos cagarse en las patas de miedo!- Festejó Blaise.

-Claro, Zabinni, ahora déjanos pasar, que tenemos clases.- Dijo un poco más calmada la Mini-Weasley. Blaise hizo un saludo militar y la dejó pasar, ofreciéndole el brazo. Ginevra, luego de hacer la reverencia de cortesía, enlazó su brazo en el del moreno. Se fueron caminando, hablando como si estuvieran en la época de Emily Brontë. Si, lo sé… un Sangre Pura hijo de Mortífagos… conoce la literatura muggle. En mi defensa puedo decir que Cumbres Borrascosas se merece el riesgo de conocerlo.

-Vamos, rubia… tenemos clase.- Hermione le ofreció el brazo y la rubia lo tomó. Era el turno de Theo y el mío. Lo miré con burla.

-Señor Nott, ¿me concedería el enorme honor de escoltarlo a su siguiente clase?- Pregunté con sorna, mientras le ofrecía mi brazo… como lo hicieron todos.

-El honor será mío, señor Malfoy. No todos los días un caballero de su clase me invita a dar un agradable paseo hasta el Invernadero 7…- Enlazó su brazó y empezamos a hablar de banalidades, sin perder el habla de la época. Cuando llegamos al Invernadero, todos nos miraban con cara rara, más aún cuando Blaise se unió al juego. Ahora éramos el trío de caballeros caminando hacia 3 elegantes señoritas que estaban apostadas en la entrada. Hermione fue la primera en captar de qué iba la onda. Se acercó a nosotros con el porte de una dama inglesa de 1800 y nos saludó cortésmente:

-Buenos días, caballeros, ¿qué tal va su día? ¿No es un día espléndido para pasear por los jardines y maravillarse en su extensión, color y vida?-

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Es un grato placer el hecho de poder compartir su presencia!- Exclamé. Theo y Blaise hicieron sendas reverencias cordiales.- Querida, hoy es un día exquisitamente perfecto para las labores que dices. Es un espléndido día, verdaderamente. Pero tendremos que conformarnos con poder conocer las maravillosas plantas que contienen este invernadero.-

-Buenos días, buenos señores y señorita.- Apareció la rubia, con la pelirroja detrás de ella.- Les molestaría el hecho de incluirnos en su conversación. Desde fuera, y permítanme el descaro de haber estado escuchando, se ve como una conversación exquisita y enriquecedora.-

-¡Pero por supuesto, señorita!- Esta vez fue Theo.- ¡No tiene por qué avergonzarse, niña, que no hay problema. Estábamos hablando del perfecto día que hoy apareció en nuestras vidas.-

-Muchas gracias, caballero-

Bien, estábamos montando un espectáculo, pero éramos los mejores comediantes. Estallamos en risas los 6. Escuchamos la voz de Sprout y entramos.

La clase pasó. Estábamos en un proyecto de San Mungo, para mandar las plantas y pociones curativas. Hoy trabajaríamos con Mandrágoras. Esas cosas son verdaderamente feas.

Comencé a recordar el uso que les dimos en segundo, y ya no me parecían tan horribles. Habían salvado a mi castaña, y eso era lo mejor.

Cuando la clase terminó, nos dirigimos al Gran Salón. El almuerzo estuvo genial. O puede que sea el hecho de que tenía un hambre de licántropo. Después de Runas Antiguas y Pociones dobles, nos dirigimos a la Torre. Ya se estaban pasando demasiado tiempo ahí. Se supone que era el sitio de descanso de MI castaña y el mío.

-Bien… nos bañamos, comemos, nos cambiamos y nos vamos a patrullar…- Ese fue Blaise…

-Si, Blasie, planea en MI Torre… Como en tu casa, ¡eh!- Comenté sarcástico. Todos sonrieron. Terminamos haciendo lo que había dicho mi amigo. Ducha, comida y cambio. Mi castaña subió a su cuarto y bajó con un aparatito negro y tres aparatitos que parecían ir en la oreja.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté

-Es un celular, con auriculares que se manejan inalámbricamente. Los usamos para escuchar música. También nos podemos comunicar con estas cositas… son útiles.-

-Ah… ¿Tienes un par más?- Esta vez era Blaise.

-En realidad, no. Pero los podemos multiplicar con magia. Aunque no les va a gustar la música que escuchamos…- Completó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por su seguridad TENDRÍA que dejar de hacer eso. Y más si yo estaba cerca.

-Quiero escuchar.- De repente, de ese aparato comenzó a sonar un tema que se nos hacía conocido a nosotros tres… _Acción y_ _Reacción. Christian (Porta), Isusko y Miguel._

-Multiplica esas cosas, cariño, porque les robamos los suyos…- Dije acercándome y abrazándola por los hombros. Era aún más perfecta que antes, si cabe. ¡Le gustaba el Rap!

Los multiplicó y nos dio uno a cada uno. Nos explicó como ponérnoslos y salimos. Nos dijo cómo nos podíamos comunicar entre nosotros y le dijimos que sería bombardeada a pedidos de temas. Nos separamos. Yo y mi castaña, Theo y Lovegood y Blaise y Weasley.

-Chicos- Dije por el auricular para todos.- Si ven algún espectro subnormal, griten…- Me mofé. Recibí un golpe en el estómago.- ¡Hey!- Protesté- ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por burlarte, bebé.- Contestó simplemente. Me podía hacer cualquier tipo de agresión, pero con el bebé al final, no importaba nada. La abracé por la cintura y la apreté intencionalmente. Igual no la solté, mi brazo quedó flojito, abrazándola. Ahora estaba sonando _Amor Libre, de Nach Scrach._

-Castaña… cuando termine, pon Trastorno Bipolar…- La voz de Theo la sobresaltó, haciendo que se pegue más a mí. _Gracias amigo…_

-Claro…-

Así pasamos la ronda hasta las 3 a.m, cuando nos relevaban los profesores. Muchos temas que no conocía desfilaron, y millones de los que sí.

Aunque parezca un milagro, estuvimos sólo mi castaña y yo en la Torre. Charlamos un poco… bien, hasta las 5 a.m. pero podíamos darnos el lujo de dormir, dado que era sábado a la madrugada. Sonreí al tener la perspectiva de tener a mi castaña para mí todo el fin de semana…

Sólo mía… o no.

**Bien… la broma no siguió… gustó?**

**Sugerencias?**

**Comentarios?**

**Nos leemos!  
h0ly**


	12. Perdooooon!

**Holaa! Como va? Yo por aquí, medio engripada… muchos cambios de clima… :l en fin… este capítulo, es más para presentar bien a Connie y a Flor… ahora sí, chapter now!**

**Connie.**

-Ya pueden salir, señores…- Bien, al fin la clase de Binns terminó. Historia de la magia es bastante pesada… Salí del salón con todos mis compañeros Gryffindor.

Bien, me presentaré… Mi nombre es Constanza McCarthy y estoy cursando mi último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por lo general, todos me dicen Connie. Como habrán deducido, tengo 17 años. Físicamente, soy pelinegra, pero no ese negro desviado, sino azabache, fuerte. Mis ojos son celestes, al igual que mi padre. Son eléctricos, con vida y felicidad. Tengo una figura esbelta, precisa. Soy de estatura promedio. Como dije, soy de Gryffindor, Prefecta. La gente con la que me junto normalmente, son: mi hermana. Sí, mi grupo es reducido. Ella es… mmm, ¿especial? En teoría, es lo que dice todo el colegio… Y me molesta, mucho. Ella será rara, como muchos dicen, pero es MÍ hermana y la defiendo en todo, como se que ella haría conmigo.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera es rara. Sólo diferente pero, como ella me dijo en una ocasión:

-La gente se ríe de mí por ser rara, diferente. Yo me río de ellos, por ser normales, iguales. Son copias que salieron todas con un defecto diferente, pero con un poco más de tinta y mucha falsedad, logran ser iguales. Yo podría serlo, pero mis defectos son míos, y yo decido hacer lo que quiera con ellos.-

Y ahí la comprendí más que nunca. Y comencé a ver a las personas más detenidamente, como ella lo hacía. Y veía su verdadera cara.

Vi sus defectos maquillados, como la inseguridad, disfrazadas de la seguridad más grande del mundo, mostrando lo segura que era tras polleras cortas y camisas ajustadas. Vi que tenían miedo a la opinión de los demás. Y demasiado miedo a su verdadera imagen. Ese es un ejemplo de muchos.

De todas esas personas de Hogwarts, encontré personas verdaderas, escondidas en los recovecos de la biblioteca, o siendo ellos, por todo el castillo. Son escasas, pero están.

Esas personas podrían ser, por ejemplo, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger. No tenían miedo de ser ellas. Y eso me hacía pensar bien.

Ahora éramos los nuevos "Prefectos" encargados de las rondas de las nenazas de Ronald Weasley y Terry Bott. Seguramente, sería divertido.

Me dirigía al Gran Salón, cuando me crucé con mi hermana. Ella era Ravenclaw. Una vez me contó que el sombrero le dio la elección de estar en Ravenclaw o Sly- therin. Quiso probar su inteligencia. Y venía muy bien. Tenía las mejores notas del curso, aunque su vena de serpiente estaba ahí, con ganas de salir a la luz, pero opacada por la inteligencia de ella. Podía ser la mejor serpiente, si lo quisiera, claro.

-Hola, hermanita, ¿cómo estás?- Me regaló una ligera sonrisa. Tenía suerte si me regalaba un par por día. Ella era una chica alegre cuando quería, pero no le gustaba mostrarse así en público. Cuando estábamos solas, era una chica muy alegre, la verdad. Sólo tenías que entrar en confianza con ella.- Vamos, tengo hambre.-Asintió.

Fuimos al Gran Salón en silencio. Vi a mi hermana ver a la mesa de mi casa… últimamente lo hacía cada vez más frecuentemente. Cuando lo hacía, su mirada verdosa se dulcificaba, parecía más… más viva, más humana. Y aunque sea mi hermana, ella es muy… fría, calculadora. En sus ojos, ves como ella analiza todo, con una pizca de sabiduría superior a la tuya, viendo lo que es mejor. Pero cuando miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, era distinto, como si eso no importara por un minuto, pero volvía a la realidad rápidamente, y se iba perturbada, como si estuviera molesta consigo misma, algo que no se podría permitir. Hay veces que no la entiendo, y esa es una de las situaciones. Ella salió de su trance y fue rápidamente para la mesa de Ravenclaw. Extrañada, fui a mi mesa y me senté cerca de Harry. Oh, sí, el Niño que Vivió… Nunca lo vi como un niño súper popular o algo por el estilo… solo era un chico con mucha mala suerte.

-Hola, Potter.-

-Hola, Connie, ¿cómo te va?- El ojiverde miraba la mesa de Ravenclaw con aire pensativo.

-Muy bien, ¿y a vos? ¿Cuándo empieza la temporada de Quidditch?- Ahora me miró. Estaba en frente mío.

-Todo bien. La temporada empieza en un mes… tengo que hacer las pruebas para cazadores y guardián…-

-¿Si? ¿Cuándo? ¿Crees que tengo oportunidades como guardiana? Nunca probé, pero siempre quise… Pero seguro lo tendrá Weasley, mejor no lo hago…-

-Hey, Connie, nunca te desanimes así, tenes que probar antes de descartar. Si sos la mejor en las pruebas, vas a tener el puesto en el equipo, esa es la cuestión. Ron es mi amigo, pero no se va a llevar el puesto por eso. Las pruebas son en 1 semana, las voy a hacer el sábado que viene. Así tenemos tiempo para entrenar. Oliver me pasó un par de técnicas de comando en el equipo y las quiero poner a prueba.-

-¡Tengo 1 semana! ¡Merlín! ¡Tengo que practicar, ya! Nos vemos, Potter, ¡gracias!- Agarré un pan, una milanesa de carne y salí corriendo a la mesa de mi hermana.

-¡Floooor! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!- Iba corriendo y gritando. A ella la vi sentada con Luna Lovegood. Me miraba extrañada y divertida.- Hola, Luna, perdón, pero necesito a mi hermana, gracias, ¡chau!- Agarré su brazo y la tiré. Ella alcanzó a agarrar una manzana y la salchicha que estaba comiendo. Mientras corríamos, la terminó. Fuimos a la torre Gryffindor y ella me esperó afuera. No tenía tiempo para subir a la habitación. Mientras me sacaba la túnica, decía _"¡Accio Escobas!"_ Cuando pude con la túnica, 2 Nimbus 2001 estaban suspendidas junto a mí. Las agarré y corrí al corredor. Mi hermana me esperaba, parada al lado de una ventana. Al verme con las escobas, la abrió y agarró una. Sin decir palabra, se subió y salió por la ventana, sin importarle las reglas. La seguí con una sonrisa. La alcancé, porque ella estaba volando lento, disfrutando del paseo.

-Hermanita, tendrías que ser más responsable… ¿qué dirían los profesores?- Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡No me importa! ¡Carrera hasta el campo!- Y salió disparada, dejándome atrás y golpeándome con una corbata azul y plata. Escuchaba sus carcajadas desde la distancia. La seguí rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Narrador.**

Las 2 hermanas se veían felices. La Ravenclaw tenía bastante ventaja de la Gryffindor. Era increíble cómo volaban, el manejo que tenían de la escoba. Y eso dejó a un ojiverde que veía por una ventana con la boca abierta, más que nada viendo a cierta chica con una corbata azul y plateada.

**Flor.**

Agradecí enormemente el hecho de salir de una vez de Encantamientos. No estaba muy atenta a la clase, y el Jefe de mi Casa no estaría feliz en sacarme puntos.

Mi nombre es Florencia McCarthy, tengo 17 años y estoy cursando mi último año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, siendo Prefecta. Soy igual que mi hermana, Connie, con la diferencia de los ojos, los míos son verdes, sin vida y fríos. Son como los de mi mamá, con la diferencia de la oscuridad en los míos. Soy una chica realista, fría y una perra con honores cuando quiero, pero soy buena persona. Puedo ser alegre y vivaz, pero primero tengo que entrar en confianza. Lo que me pasa es que no confío en las personas.

Me crucé con mi hermana yendo al comedor. Le regalé una sonrisa y llegamos al Gran Salón. Automáticamente giré mi cabeza a la mesa Gryffindor. Y me arrepentí cuando vi lo que hice… esa debilidad que tenía por una persona en esa mesa. Y no debo tenerla, no puedo tener debilidades. No si quiero ser Auror. Me fui enfadada a mi mesa.

-Estúpida debilidad- murmuré fastidiada conmigo misma. Agarré una salchicha con papas y las puse en mi plato.

-Hola, Florencia McCarthy, ¿cómo estás?- Esa voz la conocía… era la de Luna Lovegood.

-Hola, Luna, bien, ¿y vos? ¿Puedo decirte Luna? Dime Florencia o Flor.-

-Bien, gracias, Flor. Claro que puedes decirme Luna.- La chica me regaló una sonrisa. Traté de darle una, pero creo que me salió una mueca.- Una pregunta… ¿La que viene con una milanesa en la boca no es tu hermana?- Me giré y allí venía ella, exactamente como dijo Luna. La mire, divertida. Venía gritando mi nombre, aunque tuviera la milanesa en su boca. Apenas me dio tiempo de agarrar la salchicha que tenía en el plato y agarrar una manzana. Me comí la salchicha mientras corríamos. Cuando fue a la torre, me terminé la pequeña manzana que llegué a agarrar. La vi salir corriendo de la torre sin su túnica con nuestras escobas. Sonreí y abrí la ventana que tenía al lado. Agarré la que tenía una sutil F y salí por la ventana prohibida. Amaba volar, y no me importaba romper las reglas por ello. Mi hermana me alcanzó.

-Hermanita, tendrías que ser más responsable… ¿qué dirían los profesores?- Solté una carcajada.

-¡No me importa! ¡Carrera hasta el campo!- Y salí disparada, pegándole con mi corbata y con la túnica abierta por el viento. Sentí que me seguía. Llegué primera hasta el campo. La esperé suspendida en el aire.

-¿Qué necesitas, querida hermana?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a practicar para las pruebas de Quidditch. Quiero ser la guardiana.- Alcé las cejas. Al parecer no era la única que quería entrar al equipo… pero yo quería hacerlo como buscadora.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta resguardar los aros?-

-Desde el mismo momento en que a vos te empezó a gustar ser buscadora, hermanita.-

-Touche… ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿De dónde saco la Quaffle? ¿Querés que rompa las reglas por vos, hermanita? ¡Me sorprendes!- Se sonrojó. Yo reí, macabramente. Bajé al armario de Madame Hooch y con un _Alohomora_, todo arreglado. Volví al aire con la gran pelota roja en la mano.- Ve al arco… vamos a probarte, hermanita.

Y nuestro entrenamiento empezó. Era realmente buena atajando. Practicamos hasta que pudo contra las más difíciles atajadas. Practicamos hasta que vi por la ventana a los alumnos en clase. Nos habíamos saltado todo el almuerzo y parte de las clases. Teníamos tiempo para ir a la cena. Estuvimos de acuerdo en irnos. Mañana recuperaríamos los apuntes de nuestras clases. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían las mismas materias esa hora de clase. Podíamos estudiar juntas.

-¿A quién le pedimos los apuntes?-

-¿Qué tal a Harry? Es bueno en Pociones este año…- Mmm, no era mala idea la de Connie.

-Claro, pero necesito Runas Antiguas. Eso se lo puedo pedir a un chico de Ravenclaw.- Acepté.

-Claro. Ahora, vamos, quiero comer, hermana.-

-No sos la única. Da la casualidad que una chica me sacó del medio de mi almuerzo.- Fui a dejar la Quaffle mientras ella se estaba yendo. La alcancé rápidamente.

Fuimos juntas al Gran Comedor, pero fui a su mesa a pedir los apuntes. Aunque tenga una debilidad ahí, y aunque vaya a hablarle a esa debilidad, soy una descarada, y no tengo problema en hacerlo.

-Hola, Potter.- Saludé, con los nervios al 100 por dentro, calmada por fuera. El chico prácticamente escupió el jugo de calabaza.

-Ho-hola, Flor, hola Connie. ¿Necesitan algo?- Mi hermana y yo le sonreímos.

-Si- Proseguí.- Necesitamos, si no te molesta, tus apuntes de Pociones.-

-Eh, claro… pero no soy bueno.-

-No seas modesto, Potter. Mejoraste mucho.- Mi hermana era buena con las palabras. El chico sólo sonrió y se fijó en su mochila. Tenía hambre. Me senté en su mesa, al lado de mi hermana, que se había sentado un rato antes. Agarré un pedazo de pollo. Harry miró arriba y no nos encontró. Frunció el ceño, mientras mi hermana y yo reíamos divertidas. Nos miro con una sonrisa de disculpa. -Aquí tienen, chicas.-

-Gracias, Potter. ¿Te molesta que mi hermana se quede con nosotros?- Él negó. Le regalé una media sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Hablamos de banalidades hasta que terminamos de comer. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos.

-Connie, te acompaño a tu torre, me tenes que dar lo que mamá te mandó esta mañana.- Ella asintió, recordando. Los acompañe a su torre, mi hermana se fue a buscar las cosas. Me volteé y casi me choco con Potter.- Perdón, Potter, te tapo el camino.

-No hay problema, Flor, te acompaño a tu torre. No puedo dejar que una señorita vaya sola por el castillo con mounstros paranormales sueltos.- Ahí sí estallé en risas.

-No me digas que crees en esas cosas que dijo Weasley…- Él me miraba divertido.

-Hay siempre que tener precaución, Flor, hay que tenerla…-Mi hermana volvió, le di un beso en la mejilla y me volteé, con Harry a mi lado, acompañándome a mi torre. El camino lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Me volteé y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa. Escuché la pregunta, la pensé, le di un beso en la mejilla a Harry Potter y contesté. Entré a mi Sala Común y me giré levemente. Él me miraba sorprendido.

Les dije que era una descarada, aunque sea con mi debilidad… Harry Potter.

Perdoooooooooooooooón! Si, sé que me merezco unos cuantos Cruciatus por tardar taaaanto, pero les Juro por Merlín que no pude actualizar antes :c En mis tiempos libres, llené un cuaderno universitario con los siguientes capítulos de este fic, pero no pude pasarlos a la compu… si, me fui al carajo con la fecha, prometo que no me voy a volver a atrasar tanto.

Espero que al menos les haya gustado la aparicónd e las hermanas McCarthy… ( nos leemos.. h0ly


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaa! Cómo están? Por Argentina con frío… demasiado para mi gusto. Todavía no admiten que los Dementores están sueltos. Por suerte siempre tengo chocolate en el bolsillo, por si cualquier ataque ****. Acá está el capítulo… y vuelvo a disculparme por la graaaan tardanza… Por favor, si quieren tirar algo, que sea… fruta! Sí! Linda e inofensiva fruta… no quiero sus Crucios… pensándolo bien… Explelliarmus! Ahora sí. Espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Capítulo 13.**

**Draco.**

Me desperté con el sol, y con una maraña de pelo en la cara. Tenía un ligero aroma a fresas, pero el suficiente para volverme loco. Unos ligeros brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, y tenía a mi castaña con su cabeza en mi pecho. Su expresión era de paz, sin preocupaciones, ya sea por sus amigos o por su ridículo temor a reprobar alguna materia. ¡Era absurdo! Era Hermione Granger, y antes de que ella reprobara, Voldemort vendería artículos muggle con una túnica rosa y su abundante cabello, atado hacia atrás, y sus lentes resbalando por su nariz. Con Potter al lado. Sonreí con ternura al verla. Era hermosa, perfecta. La amaba, como un lunático. Y se lo gritaría al mundo entero.

-Te amo…- Susurré en su oído. Ella era mi mundo, no había necesidad de aclararlo. Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó más junto a mí. Detuve el impulso de besarla, ya sea en los labios, la mejilla o el cabello, porque ya era demasiado permitirme decirle que la amaba, aunque estuviera dormida. –Merlín, Granger, te amo más que a la mismísima vida.-Confesé un poco más bajo que un susurro. Acaricié sus cabellos con aire ausente. Sería capaz de pasar por todos los mundos habidos y por haber por ella, y lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mataría por ella. Y sin remordimientos. Por ella, soy capaz de todo. Miré a la ventana y volví a la realidad. El sol ya estaba, y teníamos que levantarnos.

-Granger…- Susurré. Ni se enteró de que la llamaba.-Despierta, Granger.-Más fuerte. Nada.- Granger, cariño, no tengo nada en contra si quieres estar así todo el día, no me molesta en absoluto tenerte así, pero… tengo hambre.- Ahí comenzó a escuchar, ya que su expresión facial cambió.- Hasta que despiertas… ya iba a usar la técnica Nott… y con agua fría.-Sonreí y ella lanzó una carcajadita somnolienta. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho más profundamente y se estiró. Luego me soltó.

-¿Qué hora es?- Vi la hora y medio palidecí. Ella va a arrancarme la cara. Eran las 7 a.m.

-Te digo… si me prometes que no te enojas.-Asintió, confundida.-Son las 7 de la mañana.- Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe. Al no recibir nada, abrí un ojo y vi a Hermione mirándome con cierta ternura.

-Prometo no enojarme si me dejas seguir durmiendo.- Asentí y ella se coló en mis brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Me congelé, pero la rodeé con todo lo que sentía por ella. Su respiración se tranquilizaba. No me quejaba, pero había formas más cómodas para dormir.

-Princesa… ¿te molesta si vamos a mi habitación? No me quejo, pero hay formas más cómodas de estar.- Ahora, ella asintió y me levanté del sillón con ella en brazos. Parecía un padre llevando a sus hijos a la cama, más cuando ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura. Parecía un koala.

-Pone algo para despertarnos a las 11, más o menos, por favor.- Hice lo que me pidió y la acosté en mi cama cuando llegamos. Me acosté a su lado y ella volvió a mis brazos.

-Que descanses, cariño.-

-Igual vos, querido.-

Así dormimos, juntos y abrazados. Y no había nada que me pusiera más feliz que eso.

(Lapso de sueño)

Un ruido me despertó. Era lo que había programado para levantarnos. Lo apagué y me desperecé. Hermione estaba totalmente despatarrada con su cabeza en mi abdomen. Ahora la despertaba sin miedo. Al menos, no me mataría.

-Castaña… son las 11:15 de la mañana. Creo que es hora de levantarse.- Se giró y se acurrucó en el otro lado de la cama. Me acerqué por la espalda.- Levantate.- Su oído recibió mi susurro, y me atrevía dejarle un pequeño beso también. Me levanté y baje. No podía estar cerca de ella sin repetir la acción, con la diferencia de que no me detendría.

Como me acostumbré a hacer en la semana, hice café y esperé a Hermione viendo mi cámara mágica. Tenía las fotos de Weasley y Bott. Con desagrado, las saqué y las borré de la memoria. Me encargaría de guardarlas en algún lugar que no tenga que volver a verlas, al menos que no sea necesario. Ahora quedaban fotos de Blaise, Theo y mías. Vi la pared en blanco de la torre y se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. Espero que Hermione no le parezca mala idea. Hablando de Hogsmeade… ella venía bajando las escaleras. Estaba sencillamente perfecta, con su pelo en una cola alta, y un mechón rebelde en su rostro. Con su pijama adorable y sus mejillas medio sonrojadas. Estaba más despierta, aunque no del todo.

-Castaña… tengo una pequeña idea para hacer hoy…- Ella me prestó atención mientras agarraba su café.- ¿Viste esa pared en blanco? Bien, quiero hacer un mural con nosotros 6. Con fotos mágicas y toda la cosa. Cosas sin sentido, pero para alegrar un poco esta sala… ¿Qué decís?-

-Saca esa cámara, querido… va a ser una linda forma de pasar el sábado.- Agarró su varita y salió una pequeña nutria. Dijo el mensaje y lo mando a los 4 faltantes.

-Ven, Granger… Vamos a sacarnos fotos.- Nos sacamos fotos sin sentido, pero la que más me gustó fue la que ella sonreía y yo besaba su mejilla mientras la agarraba de la cintura. La foto mágica quedó perfecta. Todos los movimientos expresados en la tinta.

-Quiero esa foto. ¿Me la das?- Me miraba como una pequeña de 5 años pidiendo caramelos a sus padres. Y era imposible que me negara a ella. La saqué de la memoria y la dupliqué. Era obvio que yo tendría una copia de eso, cueste lo que cueste. Cuando se la di, la que beso la mejilla del otro, fue ella. Literalmente, se tiró a mis brazos. Sólo la atrapé.-Gracias- Susurró y se separó para abrir la puerta. No me hubiera quejado si ellos llegaban más tarde. No me quejaba en lo absoluto. Ellos pasaron, medio confundíos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿A quién tenemos que castigar? Por favor, alégrame la mañana diciendo que a Weasley- Ese fue Blaise.

-O alguien mato a alguien… ¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¿Dónde dejaste el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Nos llamaste para enterrarlo? ¡Confiesa!- Bien, Theo… sos estúpido.

-Herms… te dijimos que cuando mataras a alguien lo mantuvieras en secreto. Ahora ellos también son testigos. Espero que declaren a favor de ella.- ¿Esa fue Lovegood?

-Más les vale… sino tendremos que convertirnos en prófugos. ¡Juntas hasta el final!- Okey… tengo que entrar, o cometerá un asesinato verdaderamente.

-Lamento aguarles el día chicos, pero estoy vivo. Ahora… las sandeces para después. Quiero contarles mis ideas.- Llegué y saludé a todos y comencé con mi idea. Ellos aceptaron. Y comenzamos con las fotos. Algunas bastante lindas… otras que no deberían salir a la luz. Pasamos unas cuantas horas así. Y decoramos la pared. Nos quedó genial. Había fotos mágicas hermosas, las chicas solas, individuales, de a dos, de nosotros solos, con mi castaña a caballito, Theo levantando a Luna en su hombro, Blaise con la pelirroja robándole un beso… eso nos sorprendió a todos, a decir verdad. Por seguridad, desde ese momento, Hermione se quedó bien lejos de Blaise. La pelirroja golpeándolo y Blaise riendo como un niño. Las chicas dándole un beso a Luna mientras ella sonreía, y nosotros besando a Blaise mientras él se "ruborizaba" Fotos inolvidables. Saqué y di una copia para todos de la foto de nosotros 6 juntos. Blaise tenía a Ginevra en brazos estilo princesa. Theo con Luna en los hombros como los padres con sus hijos chiquitos y yo abrazaba a mi castaña de la cintura, con mi cabeza apoyada en su cuello.

Comimos en la torre y admiramos nuestro trabajo.

Todo paz y tranquilidad… hasta que el lindo Patronus de McGonagall llegó. ¿El mensaje? Simple:

-Los quiero a los 6 en mi despacho en 15 minutos. Quiero que me expliquen lo de Weasley y Bott. Y una buena explicación.-

Hay, no… Era un buen día. Hasta ahora.

Sólo espero que no nos mate.

Perdón, me salió muy corto… pero me tengo que ir :l espero que les haya gustado, lectorcitos…

Nos leemos… h0ly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Acá estoy, magos y brujas! Me extrañaron? A mí no me engañan… algunos Crucios deben haber por ahí por el capítulo anterior, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración :l Espero que algo venga a mí, aunque creo ni que con un **_**Accio**_** lo va a hacer.  
Antes de empezar el capítulo, prometo ser breve, nada de h0ly pesada o algo (h0ly es mi nombre en FanFiction) pero siempre digo que lo voy a poner al final, pero me olvido :3. Quiero agradecer a todos/as los comentarios, favoritos o seguidores de esta historia. Verdaderamente, significan mucho para mí, ya que es mi primera historia y es lindo saber que les gusta. **

**Seguidores: A todas, ya saben quiénes son, les agradezco mucho su agrado por la historia, prometo no retrasarme (a menos que sean fuerzas de causa mayor :$). Verdaderamente, gracias!**

**Favoritos: Magos y Brujitas… Mi ego crece al ver que es una historia favorita de ustedes, aunque no esté terminada, pero prometo no dejarla tirada y terminarla por ustedes, todos ustedes****.**

**Comentarios: ¡Casi llego a los 50! ¡Estoy feliiiz! Chicos/as, es una felicidad enorme! Todavía recuerdo mi primer comentario dado por CONNIE 1 y, linda, enserio te lo agradezco! Recuerdo que subí mi linda (nótese el sarcasmo) sinopsis y presentación y cuando abrí mi perfil nuevamente… ¡BAM! ¡Tenía tu Review! Ese fue un día muy feliz… y te lo sigo agradeciendo. **

**Okeeey… me fui un poco con los agradecimientos, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Siempre era mi intención ponerlo, pero me olvidaba, lo juro! Sólo una cosa más: ¡GRACIAS!**

**Bien… lo que también nunca pongo es que estos personajes son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling y se los pedí prestado en una ocasión cuando tomábamos té y reíamos sobre el clima en Dubai. La trama es mía, por lo que si alguien quiere publicarlo en algún lado pido que primero me lo pida por Review o PM, así evalúo la situación y si dejo publicarlo, que pongan que la historia es mía, de rapera01 o h0lynaight, como prefieran :D**

**Ahora… ¡El capítulo 14! Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a mi primer comentario… CONNIE1! Aplausos para esta linda señorita! :D Nena, espero que te guste :3**

**P.D: Perdón por la longitud de la "carta de presentación" del capítulo, y no las/los culpo si la pasaron de largo.**

**P.D2: Promesa rota… prometí no excederme, y… bueno, vieron en lo que se convirtió esto. h0ly ES pesada :3**

**Capítulo 14 (dedicado para CONNIE1) **

Draco

-No, NO…. ¡NOOO!- Y aquí nuestro querido Blaise… como siempre exagerando la situación. Sólo era McGonagall… No me consuelo en lo absoluto, la verdad. Si era McGonagall… estábamos jodidos… bastante jodidos… ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡ESTAMOS JODIDAMENTE JODIDOS! ¡MCGONAGALL NOS MATA! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de que McGonagall no iba a estar feliz!

-Blaise… Si no te callas, ¡te castro! Estamos muy embarrados, pero con tu pánico no vamos a lograr mucho.- La verdad, la pelirroja enojada no era una ternurita… no tenía ni el pelo de tierna. Y no me gustaba nada la palabra "castrar" en su boca cuando no estaba precisamente feliz. Esa pelirroja podía llegar a ser peligrosa… No, podía no… ES peligrosa, y si está feliz, asique no diagnostico un buen futuro a las partes nobles de Blaise Zabinni en cercanía a Ginevra Weasley, más en este estado. ¿Ya mencioné que da un poquito de miedo? Bien, si no lo dije… No es para tanto, aunque no es un panorama que me agradaría ver todos los días.

De repente, el trabajo del mural, empequeñeció. Era un muy lindo día, hasta que el maldito Patronus. Si fuera por mí, y estoy seguro que todos los que estábamos en esta sala, me robaría un giratiempos, iría al despacho de McGonagall con mi padrino inconsciente y se lo tiraría a McGonagall para que se divirtiera un rato… pero más importante, que no moleste. Casi le pregunto a mi castaña si tenía el giratiempos… casi. Pero se dio que otro Patronus entró en la estancia.

-Granger, Malfoy, Nott, Lovegood, Zabinni y Weasley…. ¡AHORA! ¿Qué es eso de "Castillo Embrujado". Juro por Merlín que esta no se la sacan barata. 10 minutos. Y si no llegan como si una manada de centauros los corriera atrás, la van a tener peor.

-Blaise, amigo… tenes permiso para desesperarte.- Bien, Theo… eso no era muy reconfortante que digamos, pero un poco de humor a la situación no mataba a nadie.

-Creo que ni humor para eso tengo, Theo… Mi humor es bizarro, sí, pero no se jode con 2 Patronus seguidos de McGonagall, ni en chiste, amigo…-

-Y si no queremos un tercero, mejor nos vamos como si estuviéramos en Troya y acaba de empezar el Incendio.- Me reí ante la forma de expresar la situación al estilo Hermione Granger. Aunque me quedo con el incendio… después de todo, pude con el Fuego Maldito en la Sala de Menesteres.

-Creo que tengo una idea para poder hacer esto más fácil.- Esa mirada pensativa en el rostro de Hermione se fue acentuando y con un movimiento de varita, las cosas para las orejas, ordiculares, si no me equivoco con el feletono flotaron suavemente ante ella.- Theo, Draco, necesito su ayuda… los demás no se ofendan, pero necesitamos las mentes más audaces, tenemos 5 minutos.- ¿Me llamó por mi nombre? ¡Eso es increíble! Mi nombre suena tan bien en sus labios, que quería que lo repitiera. Pero no hay tiempo para eso… en la noche le pregunto. Si seguimos en el castillo, claro está. Fuimos con ella, orgullosos de ser los más audaces, en sus pensamientos, claro.- Chicos, ¿recuerdan estos aparatitos? Bien, mi idea es hechizarlos para que podamos comunicarnos mentalmente con estos… no todos sabemos Legermancia, y es algo más rápido. Pero no se me ocurre nada para hacerlo bien. Primero, creo que tenemos que ponernos los auriculares en las orejas…- Unos minutos después, podíamos hablar mentalmente, gracias a nuestros tres cerebros trabajando a toda máquina por sólo 3 minutos.

-Vamos a esa reunión, que luego tenemos ronda a la noche… Quiero seguir admirando el mural, chicos.- Luna Lovegood fue la primera en probar la comunicación telepática. Fuerte y claro. Pero teníamos que pensar, no era para gente con pensamientos indefinidos, teníamos que concentrarnos para lograr una buena comunicación. Agarró la mano de ¿Theo? ¿Qué pasó, que no me enteré? Él la vio sorprendido, pero la siguió sin problemas. Blaise caminó medio en shock y Ginevra los siguió con una sonrisa.

-Después de vos, cariño.- Planté en mi rostro una sonrisa burlona y ella salió… un segundo.- Emm… ¿Granger? Estas en pijama.- Me retenía para no reírme, pero era más fuerte que yo. Ahora que pienso… TODOS estamos en pijama, a las 4 pm. Espero que McGonagall se sienta un poco culpable, al menos. –Cálmate, cariño… todos estamos en las mismas condiciones. Y tenemos 4 minutos para llegar. Corre, o me veré en la obligación de alzarte.-

-¿Carrera, bebé?- Se mordió el labio. Recuerdo… ¡Por su seguridad, NO DEBE HACER ESO!

-Claro… pero un consejo, bebé… no te muerdas el labio, porque te voy a terminar besando.- Y arranqué a correr. ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Merlín! ¡Conciencia! ¡Ahora tendrías que aparecer! De todas formas, seguí corriendo, más por el temor a lo que dijera o pensara mi castaña que por apurarme por llegar con McGonagall. Vi a Hermione a mi lado y le sonreí con cierta ternura. No todos los días la veo corriendo en un pasillo desierto, en pijama, despeinada y con su hermosa cara lavada. Y aún así, estaba perfecta.

**(N/T: Los chicos van a confundir sus diálogos verbales con McGonagall y los de su cabeza, por lo que los mentales los voy a escribir en cursiva :D Espero que se entienda… sino, me avisan.)**

_-¡Chicos! Tenemos un minuto para estar dentro del despacho de McGongall… ¿Dónde están?- Ginevra sonaba desesperada. _

_-Estamos por girar en la esquina… Ginevra, cálmate. No te alteres. Respira hondo.- Y mi castaña saliendo a rescatar el día. _

Y aparecimos, viendo a la pelirroja triturando una mano de Blaise, aunque él aguantaba el dolor sin expresión en el rostro.

_-Ginevra… soltale la mano a Blaise, se la estás triturando - La rubia… vos de la razón._

_-Blaise, no te hagas el fuerte. Escucho tus insultos no verbales, no me podes ocultar nada, Zabinni, no te esfuerces.- Ouch, Theo, golpe bajo. Heriste el orgullo Zabinni. _

_-Gracias, Theo… No era necesario que todos se den cuenta de que estás tan pendiente de mí… Me vas hacer sonrojarme.-Y el sarcasmo de Blaise logra aligerar tensiones, la verdad. _

_-20 segundos, chicos. Digan sus confesiones.- Ginevra, NO estás en tus mejores días.- Y no, hurón, no estoy en mis días rojos __**(1)**_**-**

_-Mmmm, gracias por la aclaración, pelirroja… No te ofendas, ¿sí? Pero si no estás en esos días, no me imagino cuando lo estés… Blaise, __comprate__ una mano nueva.- Todos rieron ante mi comentario, menos cierta pelirroja que me miraba con odio._

_-No te preocupes, Zabinni… Usaré a Malfoy en esos días… Ahora… ¡10 segundos!- _

¡¿Ya?! ¿Tan pronto? Bien… A aprovechar los últimos momentos felices…

_-Blaise, Theo… saben que son mis hermanos, que los banco hasta la muerte, pero debo decírselos… ¡Roncan!- Ellos se quitaron falsas lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Draco, Blaise… Son lo que hacen que me quede en este castillo, pero… ¡No son sexys! Nadie se compara con el gran Theodore Nott…- Hicimos mímica de aplausos con Blaise._

_-Theo, Draco… Saben que son importantes en mi vida… pero ¡Mi amor hacía Goyle me impide estar con ustedes por más tiempo!- _

Y eso arrancó una carcajada general. No era un secreto en ningún rincón de Hogwarts que Blaise Zabinni le gustaba cualquier cosa que caminara con tal de que tenga lo correcto para él entre sus piernas… En definitiva… Se inclinaba perfectamente a las mujeres.

_-Pelirroja, rubia…. Son muy importantes para mí… ¡quiero que ambas sean las madrinas de los gemelos que llevo dentro! Sinceramente, no recuerdo el orden de los apellidos.- Las susodichas la miraron con falsa emoción contenida. _

_-Castaña, pelirroja… Saben que son lo mejor que me paso en la vida, pero lamento haberles ocultado la existencia de Lorcan y Lysander… mis pequeños huérfanos de padre… ¿Quieren conocerlos? Se van a tener que embarcar para llegar a Moscú, pero vale la pena…-Ellas asintieron conmovidas…._

_-Rubia, castaña… Quiero que sepan que me voy a casar con el pequeño que planeó la vida con nuestra Hermione aquí presente… ¡Mañana! ¿Quieren ser las madrinas? _

_-¡Será un honor!- Pensaron ambas al unísono. _

Antes de que se pusieran, extrañamente, a hablar de vestidos, McGonagall abrió la puerta, revelando a su cuerpo y al de mi padrino. No quiero ni siquiera decir lo que seguramente estaban haciendo… no podría con la imagen mental, y ni Madame Pomfrey me sacaría el trauma a base de pociones o hechizos… Ni San Mungo podría.

_-Chicos, por lo que más quieran, revisen donde se sientan y NO toquen nada, menos algo que les de McGonagall. Por favor, es por su bien.- _

_-Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, háganle caso a Granger. No pregunten, sólo obedezcan.- _

Dieron un okey mental, sin cambiar su expresión facial. Nadie debería saber que nos leíamos las mentes colectivamente, menos que menos los profesores.

-Entren, señores. El Profesor Snape terminó lo que hacía aquí.-Lo dijo de un modo tan… sugestivo que me entraron arcadas reales.

-Adios, Minerva… alumnos.-¿Acababa de saludar? ¿Quién es esa persona y qué hicieron con Severus Snape? Merlín, Circe… ¡AYUDENLO! Al pobre lo tienen agarrado de la túnica.

-Pasen, señores.-Al menos McGonagall era más… emm, no iba a decir profesional, pero el hecho de estar sonrojada y mirar con cierto remordimiento el sillón en el que Lovegood se iba a sentar, me hizo retractarme antes de pensarlo siquiera.

_-Luna Lovegood, por lo que más quieras en este mundo… ¡No te sientes en ese sillón!- _

_-¿Por qué? Parece cómodo…-_

_-Castaña, hacela entrar en razón.-_

_-Por una vez en la vida, hace lo que un hombre te diga, es por tu bien…- _La rubia se resignó y compartió silla con Ginevra, luego de negarse a agarrar la silla de Theo.

-Señorita Lovegood, use el…-Se sonrojó furiosamente y se corrigió al instante- Quédese ahí, ahora traigo una silla.

Y salió del despacho, medio sofocada.

_-¿Nos van a explicar qué pasó?- _

_-Nada, Blaise… nada. No merece la pena arriesgarse a perder el estómago para contarlo.-_

_-Hey, Malfoy, no seas así… podría siempre ser peor.-_

Y una de las cosas que se me ocurrían es el hecho de ver a Dumbledore con McGonagall, aunque todo el mundo sabe que él es gay, o peor… A mi padrino y a Trelawney. No, no, no… eso era lo que quería evitar… ¡Las imágenes Mentales! ¿Por qué existían? Ahora ya son más profesores que no puedo ver a la cara.

_-Bebé… ¡No quería la imagen mental! Eso no se vale.-_

_-Perdón… pero quería demostrar mi punto.-_

_-¡Igual! ¿No te parece suficiente tortura psicológica? Sos mala, Hermione Granger… Y te aseguro que me las cobro.-_

McGonagall volvió a entrar, más calmada, aunque con los labios más rojos.

-La razón por lo que los cité aquí es porque quiero que me expliquen qué pasó con Weasley y Bott para que quieran salir del cuerpo de Prefectos y darle sus puestos a las hermanas McCarthy. Ellos dijeron que había cosas… extrañas en el castillo, como arañas gigantes y niñas terroríficas con elfos domésticos de collar.-

_-Al que siquiera comenta algo sobre la broma, ayudo a la pelirroja a castrarlo.- Amenazó Blaise._

-No mucho, Profesora McGonagall. Ellos afirman haber visto a esas peculiares criaturas que usted dice que vieron, pero no hay prueba de ello. Y nosotros nunca pondríamos la seguridad de nuestro cuerpo de Prefectos por supuestos espectros que es probable que no existan. Ellos no cumplieron con su tarea, dado que vimos fotos recibidas anónimamente de cómo dormían en una sala, y era nuestro deber reemplazarlos para que puedan brindar la verdadera eficiencia que pedimos, que no es más de la que nos exigieron a nosotros o la exigencia que estamos sometidos ahora.-

_-Buen argumento, castaña…-_

_-Sería mejor si me ayudaran…-_

-Además, profesora, al día siguiente, en vez de hablar directamente conmigo o con Granger, expusieron sus problemas en el espació publico del jardín, y no precisamente en el mejor lenguaje existente, sino todo lo contrario. Nosotros decidimos lo que era mejor para el cuerpo estudiantil. Sólo esperamos que los cambios que efectuamos sean bien recibidos y no nos haga deshacerlos. Nos costó una gran cantidad de tiempo encontrar a las indicadas para la responsabilidad adecuada para el trabajo.-

_-Gracias, Theo.- _

_-No hay de qué, castaña…-_

-Por otro lado… Weasley y Bott no estaban de acuerdo con las políticas para tener una buena convivencia, sino todo lo contrario y, por más que les pedimos que nos avisen si no se adaptaban, no lo hicieron. Nosotros dejamos en claro que no por ser compañeros de casa o amigos de hace 7 años iban a ser diferentes a los otros Prefectos, pero no lo aceptaron, y no quisieron hablar con nosotros, insultando a nuestros colegas, y dejándonos mal parados a los dos Premios Anuales. Por decisión unánime, acordamos el cambio. Ellos fueron castigados con la quita de puntos de su casa y nosotros hicimos lo que nos dijeron a principio de año. Hacernos imponer al resto de los Prefectos, dejándoles en claro quién está al mando del barco.-

_-Wow, Draco… eso se llama saber cómo jugar con las palabras.-_

_-Gracias, Blaise… no me admires tanto… Sé que soy tu modelo a seguir y que soy tu Ídolo Número 1…-_

_-Draco, deja de divagar.- _El tono de pensamiento de Blaise era resignado, aunque divertido.

-Bien, eso es suficiente explicación. Pero hay algo que se les olvidó… el cuerpo docente, y no nos pueden pasar así por así por arriba, como si no importáramos. Ustedes tienen que hacer las cosas bien, recordando siempre que nosotros estamos sobre ustedes, que nos tienen que consultar…-

_-¿Me parece a mí o esta vieja tiene el ego por el techo?-_

_-Creo que sí, Theo, pero Ginevra no tardará en saltar.-_

Y como por arte de magia, aunque sea lo más irónico que haya dicho el día de hoy, las palabras-pensamiento de la rubia cobraron valor.

-Disculpe, Profesora… Pero nosotros no somos sólo los prefectos, somos los ayudantes de los Premios Anuales y LOS Premios Anuales, por lo que estamos al mismo nivel político que usted, con la diferencia de que nosotros somos alumnos y usted profesora. Pero, ahora que estamos en el cuerpo de Premios Anuales, podemos tomar decisiones como ustedes, manejar al cuerpo estudiantil como ustedes y dirigir un baile como ustedes, por ejemplo. Ustedes nos dieron responsabilidades y nosotros estamos a la altura de lo que ustedes pidieron. Manejamos mucho en poco tiempo y lo que hicimos salió bien. Las sanciones fueron justamente dadas y fueron tomadas todos juntos, aprobadas por Draco y Hermione. Ustedes nos dijeron que heríamos todo solos, y es lo que hicimos.-

_-Wow, leona, guardá las garras…- _

_-Zabinni… el tonito divertido no es gracioso. Guardatelo.-_

_-Perdón, perdón…-_

-Se le olvida, señorita Weasley, que tengo el poder de remover su cargo…-

-Corrección, Profesora McGonagall, sólo los Premios Anuales pueden remover de su cargo a los ayudantes, y los Premios Anuales pueden ser quitado recién con un permiso del director, una junta de Profesores y Prefectos y una causa digna de sacar el cargo.-

_-Wow, no te tenía así, Zabinni.-_

_-Hay, muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, pelirroja.-_

- Señor Zabinni, no hay problema en conseguir causas válidas….-

-¿Puede decirme 5 causas? El reglamento del Colegio especifica que son necesario 5 argumentos válidos para correr a Premios Anuales de su cargo…- Y el broche de oro fue cerrado por la rubia.

McGonagall no sabía que decir, y eso era nuevo. La observamos con altivez hasta que suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Sólo nos señalo la puerta.

Salimos. Y respiramos tranquilos, luego de media hora. Sólo media hora. La peor.

-Chicos, amamos su torre, pero me voy a dormir a la mía. Y creo que los otros piensan igual.- Bien, Luna, no están tan loca… sos bastante racional.

Nos separamos y con mi castaña fuimos a la torre. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en la puerta. Solos.

-Este fue un día agotador… mucho.-

Cerró los ojos luego de la frase y se apoyó en la puerta. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la sentí sobre mi costado. Se había apoyado a consciencia, y yo la abracé, sabiendo que los dos sabíamos a ciencia cierta qué pasaba.

-Bebé…- La llamé. Ella levantó la cabeza.- ¿Hay una explicación de por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?- Ella se mordió el labio inferior y mi mirada se tornó más oscura- ¿Qué te dije de morderte el labio?- Ella frunció el seño, sorprendida. Y yo no tuve mejor explicación que hacer lo que dije que haría.

Estampar mis labios con los suyos.

**Ooooooh! Chan-chan –chan… perón por dejarlas acá… pero tengo sueño :3 La próxima semana será!  
P.D: subí un one shoot… si alguno quiere leerlo, está en mi perfil… les agradecería que me digan que les parece **

**Nos vemos! h0ly**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa! Acá estoy! Me extrañaron? Quieren saber cómo sigue el beso de Draco y Hermione? Lamento decirles que… las gemelas McCarthy me amenazaron con lanzarme un par de Crucios si no ponía nada de ellas… y secuestraron a doña musa de h0ly, por lo que… ahora estoy a la merced de Connie y Flor :D No me mateeen!**

**Ahora sí… lean! **

**Connie! Denada! Gracias a vos por tu Review, linda! **

**Ahora que me acordé… ****los personajes conocidos son pertenecientes a Joanne Kathleen Rowling y me los prestó un rato para jugar con mi mente y recrearlos, salvo Connie y Flor que son de invención mía. **

Cap 15

**Connie:**

Había pasado mi plazo para entrenar como si hubiera sido agua en manos de un caminante terminando de recorrer el Sahara. Todos los días entrenaba con Flor desde que terminaban las clases hasta que las dos nos rendíamos. Lo bueno de que las dos seamos excelentes brujas es que somos buenas con la varita y nos ocultábamos sin problemas. Cuando terminábamos, íbamos a las cocinas y los elfos nos proporcionaban la cena de ese día, y lo suficiente para el siguiente. Al menos, estaba preparada. Flor era una buena entrenadora.

-Bien, Connie, sabes lo que tenes que hacer, no te desesperes y pensá en nuestros entrenamientos. Sos buena, eso es lo más importante. Weasley no te llega a los talones.- Mi hermana estaba bastante ridícula, la verdad. Con unos pantalones cortos, un buzo ligero que decía I GD, su pelo en una cola desordenada alta y unas zapatillas. No todos los días veías a una bruja así vestida. Y menos a una Sangre Pura. Pero a ella le quedaba bien. Lo más curioso es que tenía su escoba.

-Emm, Flor… ¿por qué tenes tu escoba acá?- Ella miró al objeto en su mano y volvió a mirarme.

-Hermanita… ¿vos de verdad pensaste que eran las 11, la hora de tu prueba? Tenemos 2 horas para seguir repasando. Asique a tu escoba y a los aros.- Ella agarró la Quaffle que habíamos duplicado y se elevó. Dio una veloz vuelta al campo y quedó suspendida enfrente de los aros que protegía.

Empezamos con uno lanzamientos fáciles. Ella tiraba a los arcos lentamente, para ir despertando mis reflejos. Y fue complicando los tiros. Más o menos, una hora después fueron apareciendo los Premios Anuales y sus ayudantes. La Gryffindor pelirroja venía con el uniforme del Equipo de Quidditch. Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott venían sólo con sus escobas. Nott hablaba alegremente con Luna y Zabinni perseguía a Ginevra. Malfoy y Hermione venían caminado juntos y juraría que con los dedos entrelazados. Saliendo del castillo venían Potter y Weasley. Mi hermana no les dio importancia y me tiró al arco. No llegué a atajarlo.

-No te distraigas, Constanza. La distracción es tu peor enemigo. En un partido pueden venir miles de Dementores, pero tu prioridad es proteger los aros.- Sus ojos eran más letales. Ella quería que todo saliera perfecto. Ella era perfecta, en todos los sentidos. El control era esencial para ella. Era bastante escalofriante, a veces.

-Perdón, no vuelve a pasar. ¿Bajamos? Quiero discutir las guardias con Malfoy y Granger.-Mentira, pero era mejor mentir que seguir entrenando con mi hermana. Ella es capaz de cansarte verdaderamente rápido. Ella sólo asintió aunque no muy conforme.

-¡Hola Constanza McCarthy! ¡Hola Flor! ¿Cómo están?-Nott dio un respingo cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por la rubia. Estaba hablando tranquilamente, al parecer sobre un libro que había leído recientemente. Él sólo sonrió. Venía vestido con ropa muggle. Curioso. Vi a Zabinni y Malfoy con ropas muggles como él. Lovegood era más común, ya que Granger era hija de muggles y era probable que se prestasen ropa.

-Hola Luna, nosotras bien. ¿Y ustedes?-Mi hermana contestó por mí.- ¿Me parece a mí o está subiendo la temperatura?- Mi hermana se sacó el buzo y quedó con una remera que llegaba casi a tapar su short. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. En esos momentos, Malfoy y Granger llegaron, soltándose de las manos.

-Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están?-

-Hola, Granger, Malfoy… bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes?-

-Decime Hermione, después de todo, estamos hace años en la misma casa.-Ella me sonrió y estiró su mano. Se la estreché, devolviendo el gesto facial.

-Hola Mione, Flor, Connie, Luna, Ginny, Nott, Malfoy y Zabinni...- Ahora estábamos todos. Se escuchó un "_hola"_ general.

Weasley chico/nenaza parecía molesto por algo. Me mira de forma poco amigable.- ¡Hey McCarthy!-Por inercia, mi hermana y yo nos giramos. Weasley hizo una mueca a mi hermana y le espetó: -A vos no, rara, a la McCarthy de mi casa.

-Oh, ¿me hablaste, Weasley? Creo que escuché un grito de nena provenir de tu boca… ¿volviste a ver fantasmas? No te preocupes, ni un fantasma se te acercaría.- Mi hermana puede ser cruel. Bastante.-Hermanita, creo que la nena te llama. ¿No sos contagioso, no?-Pobre Weasley, ni su hermana saltaba en su defensa.

-¿Necesitas algo, Weasley? No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para estar cerca tuyo.- Él sólo bufó.

-¿Te vas a proponer como guardiana?- Parecía divertido con la idea y eso dolía. Aunque no lo pareciera, mi hermana y yo somos frágiles internamente, y nos rompemos muy fácilmente. Flor es la que menos demuestra debilidad, al contrario. Ella intimida, aunque no me quedo atrás. Ambas dolidas éramos de temer.- No llegas ni a los talones del puesto, niña, anda a dormir, que te va ser más constructivo.- Antes de que pudiera romperme o decirle algo, mi hermana saltó por mí, tal como hubiera hecho yo si hubiera estado ella en mi papel.

-Escúchame bien, Weasley. Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. No te metas con ella, porque todas esas cosas que digo de la muerte las vas a sentir más de cerca. Soy capaz de degollarte con sólo enterarme de que miraste mal a mi hermana. Y no me importa quién se interponga, porque te juro por Merlín, Circe, Morgana y todos los que quieras que yo SIEMPRE logro mi cometido, más si eso tiene que ver con tu estúpido cuello. Y sí, Weasley, te estoy amenazando. Y por cierto… el que no llega siquiera a estar en la bota más andrajosa de Argus Filch sos vos, por lo que no te hagas falsas ilusiones de que vos sos siquiera igual a mi hermana.- Mientras relataba su emm… pequeño…¿discurso?...sí, okey, mientras lo relataba, se fue acercando a Weasley que retrocedía lentamente. Mi hermana desenfundó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la tenía fuertemente agarrada con su mano derecha, aunque sin levantar el brazo, con la sutil amenaza implicada en ese acto. Al final, quedó a tres centímetros de la nariz de Weasley. Era más baja qué él, como una cabeza y una frente, pero Weasley estaba bastante encogido.-Y sí, ella se va a presentar como guardiana y te va a patear tanto en donde no te da el sol que te vas a ir de este campo con el rabo entre las piernas. Ahora, Weasley… ¿algún problema con eso?-Él se limitó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Mi hermana sonrió, pero ni dulce o algo parecido. Con esa sonrisa mortífera que tiene que puede ponerte los pelos de punta tan rápido que es más escalofriante que la situación misma. En sus ojos estaba grabada la promesa de cazar el cuello del pelirrojo.

El silencio en el campo era el propio de un funeral. Aunque no dudaba que Flor matara al pelirrojo, eso no la dejaría bien parada y nuestros padres no estarían precisamente contentos… En fin, todos miraban a mi hermana con asombro. Más que nada la hermana de Weasley. Parecía haberse convertido en la nueva héroe.

-¡TE ADOROOOOOOOO!- El grito de la pelirroja sorprendió a casi todos. Menos a mi hermana y a mí. Nada nos sorprendía, ni siquiera el grito psicópata de esa chica. Y esa chica corrió a abrazar a mi hermana y eso sí la tomó por sorpresa. La pelirroja no conocía su regla. "_Nada de contacto físico." _–Te lo juro, ahora sos mi nuevo héroe. Perdón, Blaise, pero alguien ocupó tu puesto… más rápido de lo que esperaba, la verdad… tenes que impresionarme más.

-¿Ya, pelirroja? Ouch, eso duele. Hey, McCarthy leona… ¿te vas a poner igual que tu hermana si me meto con ella, aunque sea sólo en broma?- La pregunta era bastante ridícula, a decir verdad… pero sólo pude asentir divertida.- Entonces me abstendré de comentarios por el bien de mi cuello, más que nada.

-No te la pondría tan fácil, Zabinni, sino que yo te amenazaría con tus partes íntimas….- El moreno palideció. Sonreí igual que mi hermana, aunque mis ojos puros no permitían llegar a lograr bien esa sonrisa. Pero no quería pagar el precio de tener esa oscuridad en los ojos. Después de todo, mi hermana consiguió esa sonrisa por algo que me voy a arrepentir de por vida, algo que por un momento llegué a odiarla y a mí también por no poder acompañarla, pero no me corresponde a mí contarles esa historia.

-Sin ofender, chicas… pero no me atrevería a hacerlas enojar sin tener una pared indestructible de por medio…- Nott parecía nervioso. Mi hermana seguía mirando fijamente a Weasley, con la otra pelirroja colgada de su cuello. En un giro brusco de este, miro a Nott y relajó su cara de maníaca.

-Tranquilo, Nott, no creo que seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer lo que dijiste. Pero si queres morir a temprana edad, tirarte de la torre de astronomía te va a doler menos que enfrentarte a Connie, por ejemplo. Como linda e indefensa que parece, no tiene ni un pelo. Te lo puedo asegurar, crecí con ella.-

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la agresión, hermana? Después de todo, si lo que dijeras fuera cierto, hubiera aprendido de la mejor.-

-¿De mamá?- Sus ojos querían parecer inocentes, pero a mí no me engañaba. Al decir esa frase, había dolor. Sólo sonreí con tristeza al recordar a mamá. Acto seguido, negué con la cabeza.- ¿Papá? ¿Finn?-A medida que nombraba los nombres, sus ojos se seguían opacando. Y una fina capa se formaba. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría, menos en público. Seguro mis ojos también se estaban opacando, dando un toque fantasmal a mis ojos azules.

-De vos, mi querida hermanita.- Y no tuve que decir eso. Porque a ella le causaba más dolor que a mí. Pero no me pude contener. Vi sus barreras rompiéndose, por lo que le tiré su escoba y fui al cielo con la mía. Ella me seguía. Subimos más allá de lo racional, pero nada nos importaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Y en ese momento me odie más que nada en el mundo, porque era la única culpable del dolor impregnado en la voz de mi hermana.

**Flor**

En esos momentos, desearía que mi hermana no sea tan cruel. Pero era una vena que, lastimosamente, ambas compartíamos. Aún esperaba la respuesta mientras trataba de no llorar. Si lloraba, se darían cuenta.

-Perdón. Las dos sabemos que fue con intención, pero lamento haberlo hecho. Todo lo que hiciste fue por algo y no soy quien para juzgarte, después de todo, no estoy tan llena de mierda hasta el cuello como vos, pero no estoy del todo limpia.- Y venía a recordarme que tenía en mis manos más sangre derramada que el propio Lucius Malfoy. Gruñí molesta por el comentario.

-¿Crees que no sé que estoy de mierda hasta el cuello? ¿Crees que no sueño con toda la mierda todas las malditas noches? ¡Ya estoy harta de pedirle poción para dormir sin soñar a Madame Pomfrey! Y no lo hice precisamente por placer, ambas lo sabemos. Pero si queres, te puedo recordar la causa…- Pero ambas también sabía que nunca podría echarle eso en cara.

-No- Su mirada se endureció, pero vi un atisbo de culpabilidad en sus orbes azueles. Maldije por eso. No era su culpa. No era su maldita culpa, sino la culpa de nuestro primo. Suspiré.

-Bajemos, tenes tus pruebas.- Ella asintió y ni bien vi el gesto, bajé en picado. No podía seguir con ella. A pesar de que se mandara meteduras de pata monumentales, no podía enojarme con ella.

10 minutos después empezaron las pruebas. Había chicos y chicas de todas las edades. La única que estaba confirmada en el equipo era la loca que se me había tirado encima para abrazarme. Más le valía a Potter darse cuenta que mi hermana era millones de veces mejor que el idiota de Weasley. Las pruebas pasaron y quedaron chicos que no conocía. En el equipo, sólo conocía a 3 personas. A Potter, a la mini Weasley y… ¡a mi hermana! ¡Lo había logrado!

-¡Felicidades! ¡Pero miren nada más! ¡La nueva guardiana Gryffindor!- Me acerque y la abracé y ella correspondió el gesto. Estaba ligeramente sudada, pero no me importaba. Ahora lo haría yo. Iba a practicar un rato. Vi a los tres Slytherin comenzar a volar y fruncí el ceño. No me iban a quitar el campo tan fácilmente.-Perdón hermanita, pero esos tres no me van a sacar el campo.

Y de repente, estaba a la par de mis casi compañeros de casa si hace 7 años atrás hubiera elegido a Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué haces, Flor?- Blaise me miraba extrañado.

-Empezar a practicar.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Pruebas del equipo de Quidditch… no es muy rebuscado, es más es bastante simple.-

-¿Qué puesto?- Sonreí a Malfoy. Después de todo, seríamos rivales.

-El mismo que el tuyo.-

-¿Asique seremos rivales?- Ambos estábamos divertidos por ese hecho.

-Eso parece. ¿Quién será el rival de mi hermana?- Theo levantó la mano.-Uhm suerte con eso.- ÉL también sonrió.- Asique, Blaise… a vos te queda a Ginevra… mmm va a ser una temporada interesante.- Pero enserio. Necesito practicar.

-¿Y de verdad crees que nos vamos a ir por eso? Ofrecé algo mejor, McCarthy.-Malfoy, Malfoy… principiante.

-Theo, al los aros. ¡CONNIE! A los aros desocupados. Ginevra… ¿cazadora? Al igual que vos, Blaise. Luna… ¿queres jugar? Cazadora, Draco… igual. ¡Potter! ¿Jugas? De buscador, contra mí. Sin golpeadores y dos cazadores con guardián.- El último en nombrar me miró extrañado pero asintió y voló a nuestro encuentro.- Hermione, ¿árbitro? Sé que no te gustan las alturas. Ella aceptó.

Y ya armadas las posiciones me giré hacia el rubio y le pregunté:

-¿Lo suficientemente interesante para vos?-Alcé una ceja y él se limitó a sonreír.- Chicos contra chicas. ¿Algo más que agregar?

-Si…-Malfoy sonrió.- Nos aseguraremos de ser caballeros y no dejarlas en ridículo.

Sólo le respondí con mi sonrisa favorita. La más mortífera de mi arsenal.

_Que comience el juego…_

_**(Aquí aparezco yo asomando apenas la cabeza y de repente una luz verde impacta sobre la pared de al lado. Trago con fuerza)**_

_**Sisi, ya sé que ese Avada iba dirigido con mucha razón, pero la semana pasada fue la semana más larga de vacaciones de invierno que tuve en la vida! Y para colmo, esta semana, estuve enferma. Pero aquí estoy… enferma y totalmente vulnerable…. Por favor, sólo les pido que no llegue Vociferadoras, que mi mamá está durmiendo… Al menos espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Comentarios? Crucios? Amenazas de muerte? Acepto todo eso… riesgos de ser una autora que es, al parecer, incapaz de actualizar en fecha… pero lñes propongo algo…**_

_**¡Llegamos a los 5 comentarios en este cap y ni bien los lea y los conteste, subo el siguiente! Aunque les advierto que las gemelas no me devolvieron mi musa, por lo que esas gemelas me tienen en su poder… aún.  
Antes de que me olvide… como me pasa siempre… el cap está dedicado a LinaRiddleBlack, que se encargó de presionarme para que actualice más rápido… aunque no sirvió de mucho… pero una promesa es una promesa… asique… este capítulo fue para vos, linda! Ojalá te haya gustado!**_

_**Ahora si… adioooooooos! Si esos 5 comentarios llegan antes del lunes… hasta pronto, sino, hasta la fecha de actualización!**_

_**holy! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaa! Acá estoy… y en reglaa! Y les voy a decir que mientras trataba de escribir este cap, me volvía fijar en los comentarios de este fic… y voy a divertirme un rato con ellos, por lo que… miren!:**

**Unas personas que sé que si me sigo atrasando no van a tener remordimientos en lanzarme un par de Crucios y dejarme como los pobres Alice y Frank son…**

_**¡LucyTheMarauder!**_

_**¡LinaRiddleBlack!**_

_**¡SritaMalfoyNott!**_

**Si son más, avísenme, así me voy a llorar debajo de una piedra con cara de pánico…**

**Personas que me encantaron las historias que leí sobre ellas/os y me dejaron al menos un comentario…**

_**¡Caliope Nox! (No sé si sigue siendo tu nombre en fanfiction)**_

_**¡LucyTheMarauder!**_

_**¡Connie1!**_

_**¡Serena Princesita Hale!**_

_**¡En Resumen Soy un Héroe! **_

_**¡DeinoO-Dragomir!**_

**¡Las historias de estas autoras son geniales! SI hay más por ahí… me pasan sus historias? Gracias!**

**Okey, no se me ocurre nada más… asique, ¡las dejo con la historia! Recuerden lo que les dije de las gemelas, pero por pedidos, habrá más DraMione!**

**Hermione**

-Okey, voy a ser el árbitro. Digan quienes son los capitanes.- Se reunieron y las chicas decidieron que Flor iba a ser su capitana. Los chicos seguían discutiendo.

-Potter, yo tengo que ser el capitán. Soy el Premio anual, el mejor buscador que te está dejando el puesto y encima, el Príncipe de Slytherin.-

-No hay problema en eso, Malfoy. Yo sólo digo que hay que votar. A lo mejor… Zabinni quería ser el capitán.-

-Potter, soy el capitán de Slytherin. Tengo que ser el capitán de este partido.-

-Y yo el de Gryffindor. Por eso quiero votación.-

-No.-

-El que quiere que Malfoy sea el capitán, levante la mano…- Sólo Draco levantó la mano, totalmente orgulloso y fulminando a Theo y Blaise con la mirada.

-El que quiere que Nott sea el capitán levante la mano.-Nadie levantó la mano. Theo enrojeció levemente.- Zabinni…- Blaise levantó su mano con orgullo y una sonrisa.

-El que quiere que Potter sea capitán, tírese de la Torre de Astronomía…- Draco estaba enfurruñado, como si fuera un niño de 5 años. Sonreí con ternura al verlo. Él me vio y me regaló una sonrisa. Algo en mí se removió. Era como si sus labios volvieran a estar pegados a los míos…. Y me ruboricé al recordarlo. Él sonrió con picardía, volviendo a su cara de casi hombre de 18 años. Le levanté una ceja y levanté la mano, dejando claro que votaba por Harry. Su sonrisa se borró. Giró su cabeza y vio la mano de Theo arriba, que hizo que frunciera el ceño.- ¡Gracias, Theo! ¡Cómo me gusta que seamos amigos!- Lo último lo terminó gruñendo. Harry y Theo chocaron los 5 con una sonrisa.

-Mione, voy a ser el capitán del partido.- Acepté el comentario con un asentimiento mientras reía con las chicas. Blaise veía la escena, divertido y negaba con la cabeza, como un padre viendo a sus hijos pelear inocentemente.

Y el partido comenzó. Uno peculiar a mi vista. Con sólo dos cazadores por equipo (Draco – Blaise contra Ginevra – Luna), un guardián (Theo contra Connie) y los buscadores (Harry contra Flor). Me faltaban los golpeadores y un cazador más, pero el partido andaba. Aunque odie las escobas y las alturas y sea poco predecible me encanta el Quidditch y se me bastante bien el reglamento. Lo suficiente para saber que Draco estaba rompiendo las reglas.

-_Sonorus_- Susurré.- ¡Alto! Equipo Potter la pelota al Equipo McCarthy.- protestas increíblemente sonoras para sólo 4 chicos.- ¡Hey! ¡No protesten! Malfoy estaba saliendo de los límites del campo y eso va contra las reglas. Ahora, si no quieren seguir perdiendo la posesión de la pelota, las reglas al pie de la letra.- No protestaron, pero una mirada furibunda de parte de los 4 me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. Theo entrecerró los ojos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

El partido iba hasta que Ginevra y Luna entraron ambas al área de Theo. Otro error.- ¡Alto! Pelota para los chicos, Ginevra. Falta de tu parte y de Luna.- las quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero Flor seguía observando el campo, totalmente inmovible de su puesto de buscadora.- ¡Hey! ¿A cada uno que pare va a gritar como un niño? Se las reglas y esto no es un partido de fútbol muggle. ¡Yo soy el árbitro! ¡Sigan el ejemplo de los buscadores y cállense!

-Hermione, esto no sería Quidditch sin gritos y protestas…- Harry me hablaba, aunque en la misma postura de Flor.

-Potter, no me busques, que lastimosamente para vos y tu equipo soy el árbitro…- Él se estremeció, ligeramente. Al igual que lo hice yo al recordar a Snape en mi puesto de árbitro haciendo imposible el partido para Gryffindor, cuando estábamos en 1° año.

-me callo, me callo…-

El partido iba: Chicos 40. Chicas 50. Muy parejo. El que agarrara la Snitch sería el rotundo ganador.

Y el juego cada vez era más sucio. La inocente Luna recibió un codazo en el ojo por Blaise. Recibió un grito mío un golpe en la nuca que casi lo tira de la escoba de Theo, que había salido de la portería como un bólido al ver a Luna con la mano en la cara.- Tene cuidado, Zabinni. Pudiste haberla lastimado.

-Hay, Theo, por favor. Fue sin querer. Perdón, rubia. No fue a propósito.- Blaise miraba a Theo sorprendido. Al parecer nunca había reaccionado así. Al parecer no había visto las señales… había algo fuerte entre Luna y Theo. Al menos Bott no la molestaría, salvo que quisiera tener a una serpiente furiosa detrás de él. Y no creo que quiera tener a ESA serpiente detrás suyo.

-No hay problema, Blaise. Sólo fue un golpe de juego.-

-Fácil, Luna… arreglalo pegándole donde más le duele: el orgullo. Vamos a ganarles.- Un buen razonamiento de parte de Connie. Flor no había abierto la boca durante todo el partido, aunque por las sonrisas que había dado, no se perdía ninguna conversación. Pero de repente, salió pitando a, supongo, la Snitch. Harry la siguió, confundido. Se estaba aproximando al suelo desde la gran altura que estaba, con una férrea determinación en su cara. Ahora estaban todos mirando a los dos buscadores. Flor iba a estrellarse contra el suelo pronto. ¡Se iba a hacer picadillo contra el suelo! Harry estaba totalmente determinado a seguirla. Ambos se barrerían contra el suelo si no paraban ahora mismo. Ahora todos juntos desde mi posición en el suelo mirábamos aterrados. Connie tenía una mano en la boca y estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. Theo, Blaise, Ginevra, Draco y yo estábamos anonadados. No podía ser cierto lo que iba a pasar. Ahora sólo les quedaba una solución, una suicida. Pero había una forma. Luna abrazaba a Connie, que se aferraba a ella.

-Por todos los calzoncillos sucios de Merlín…Espero que lo hagan bien, porque les juro que los agarro a ambos luego de la enfermería y los mato.-Susurró Blaise. Sólo esperaba lo mismo. Para lo único que estaba mentalmente capacitada en ese momento fue para asentir, a la par que me abrazaba a Draco. Él me recibió, apretándome contra su pecho con su remera ligeramente mojada por el sudor. Antes de esconder la cara en su pecho, vi a Ginevra saltar sobre Blaise y aferrarse a él como un koala. Ella se escondió en su cuello. Theo abrasaba a Luna por la cintura. Connie se aferraba a ambos.

-Harry James Potter, juro por lo que más quieras en este mundo que si sales vivo de esa te mato.-

-Luna, podes apostar que voy a hacer eso con mi hermana. Ella no vive más que hoy. ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir hacerme esto?- Connie parecía desgarrada.

Ahora todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Harry había alcanzado a Flor posicionándose a su izquierda. Ella había estirado ese brazo. Harry el derecho. Casi se tocaban. El suelo cada vez estaba más cerca. Al único que había visto hacer el Amago de Wronsky con total precisión como para no matarse fue Krum, pero no siempre le salió bien. En el baile de 4° me confesó que en el mundial había tenido mucha suerte. Esperaba que de verdad la Snitch estuviera con allí, o sería el momento perfecto para matarlos a ambos. No podía ser un desvío, por el amor de Godric Gryffindor. Y en el último microsegundo ambos detuvieron su caída y ascendieron en espiral al cielo, con una sonrisa en la cara cada uno. Sus manos estaban juntas, como si… ¡Santa Morgana! ¡Ambos habían agarrado la Snitch! ¡Al mismo tiempo! Ellos se vieron confundidos y dieron un vistaso al campo. No encontraron a nadie, por lo que vieron abajo sonrieron. Estábamos todos abrasados y extremadamente juntos. Si quisiera, tendría que sólo estirarme para poder besar a Draco y el recuerdo de una semana vino a mí.

**Flashback**

_De repente, Draco había estampado sus labios con los míos. ¡Al fin sus labios rosados y perfectos para ser besados me concebían ese placer! Su mano en mi cintura me atraía hacia él, como no queriéndome soltar jamás. Mi mano estaba en su pecho y la otra en su nuca, negándome a romper el beso. Nuestros labios se movían al compás y se repente su lengua invadió mi boca. Y acarició suavemente cada superficie que pasaba. Incitó a mi propia lengua a responderle y nuestro beso fue manteniéndose, armonioso y descubriéndonos. Pero el aire comenzó a faltar, nos tuvimos que separar. Pero él no dejo a mis labios en paz. Daba cortos beses en ellos y no parecía querer detenerse. Hasta que lo tomé más fuerte de la nuca y yo comencé el beso. Cuando nos separamos, sí dejamos de besarnos definitivamente. _

_-A eso me refería con lo de morderte el labio, princesa.-Susurró, rozando mis ahora totalmente rojos labios. Me ruboricé, más que nada por el sobrenombre. Sólo recuerdo que una vez me llamó así y fue ese mismo día a las 7 am, cuando estaba más dormida que despierta. _

_-Entonces creo que tendré que dejar esa manía.- Pero volví a aplastar mis labios, esta vez cerrados, robándole un beso. Me levanté y me di vuelta. Pero algo me agarró y me giro. Y ahora él me robó un beso a mí, pero un verdadero beso, no como el que yo le robé. _

_-No es necesario que hagas eso para que te bese. Ya lo hice más de una vez. Ahora no volveré a parar, ni aunque Weasley sea tu novio, por ejemplo. O ese niñato estúpido que creó la vida con vos. Ahora, te aconsejaría que te cambies, linda, porque tenemos guardia con los chicos. Sólo una cosa…- Un último beso que respondí y me dejó libre. _

_Okey, esto era muy raro, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Sólo sé que subí a cambiarme y bajé para irme con Draco. _

_Ahora sólo tengo que… maldición, no sé qué hacer ahora. Sólo espero sobrevivir. _

_Pero la sonrisa de Draco prometía lo contrario._

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Estás nerviosa?- Draco susurró en mi oído. Me agarró suavemente por la cintura, pegándome a él. -¿Qué recordaste? Tus ojos se desenfocaron por unos momentos.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Estaba sorprendida. Desde que nos besamos, había dejado caer esos comentarios que demostraban que me conocía más de lo que él debería.

-Contestame, linda…¿En qué pensabas? ¿En mí? Porque yo pienso mucho en vos…-

Estaba por contestarle, pero el grito de Connie me separó rápidamente de Draco. Él gruño, frustrado.

-¡FLORENCIA JAYMES MCCARTHY! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? ¿VOS ME QUERES MATAR COMO HICISTE ANTES CON MAMÁ?! ¿O QUERES QUE ME CONVIERTA EN ASESINA COMO VOS?- Flor estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y nos miraba horrorizada. ¿Asesina?

-¡CONSTANZA CAMILLE MCCARTHEY! ¿CÓMO PODES GRITAR ESO? ¡ESTAS LOCA!- Parecía consternada. Su mirada se alternaba en su hermana, furiosa y en nosotros, aterrada.- ¡Y TE DIJE MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ASESINA!

-¿Cómo queres que te diga? ¡Sos una asesina!- Connie estaba furiosa, pero no superaba a su hermana.

-¡Era eso o que vos lo sufrieras! ¿Es que nunca lo vas a entender, no? Fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar y fue de chica. Muy no me arrepiento.- Su mirada era glacial. Pero por esta vez, dirigida a su hermana. La única vez que vi eso.

Ahora ellas estaban gritándose y nosotros 6 con Harry estábamos con la boca abierta.

-Chicas… creo que nos van a tener que explicar esto. Y como mínimo a Draco y Hermione.- Theo, creo que no tuviste que decir eso. Ahora las dos McCarthy tenían su fiera mirada sobre vos…-Perdón, pero es necesario. Necesitan asegurarse sobre los Prefectos que necesitan.

-¿Qué incinúas, Nott'-Flor se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Nada, pero de verdad deben saberlo.-

-Vamos, McCarthy, necesitan saber la verdad. O vas a volver a mentir.-

-Bien, McCarthy, vamos a hacerlo juntas. Pero después quiero que te separes completamente de mí. ¿Queres escuchar la puta verdad? Bien, pero siempre te lo advertí.

-Perfecto. A las 9 en la sala de Menesteres. Después nosotros nos iremos a nuestra guardia y ustedes… lo que quieran.

-Allí voy a estar.- Flor parecía indiferente a todo, como si nada le importase y en todo momento dejo de lado a su hermana.

Hay, no… Creo que tenemos un ligero problema.

Pero primero el ligero problema de Flor… ¿la asesina?

_**O: Y ahora qué pasó? Ahora que pienso… no fue muy inteligente de mi parte actualizar el sábado a medianoche y hacer la maratón de reviews… por lo que tuvieron el cap el lunes… tengo que pensar mejor en eso. Pero les advierto que ni con 50 comentarios en este capítulo voy a actualizar antes del lunes… tengo que ver qué hacer con las hermanas… pero prometo no atrasarme. Y con los comentarios… perdón por no contestarlos, pero vi llegamos a los 6 en el cap! Gracias!**_

_**Bien, chicas, espero que les haya gustado y cumplido sus expectativas… adióoooooos! :D **_

_**h0ly! **_

_**P.D: Gracias por apoyar a esta impuntual autora!**_

_**P.D: No me acuerdo si lo puse arriba, pero esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, al menos lo que se les hace familiar. Las gemelas son mías.**_


	17. Verdades I

**O: Soy yo en reglaa! No se va a acabar el mundo, pero tenía ganbas de saber que piensan de Flor Asesina :OO! Ni yo la tenía esa, chicas/os… **** Espero que les guste!:  
Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Yno, SritaMalfoyNott, ni con 50… Y Lucy… son gemelas y una es asesina (sonrisa perversa)**

**h0ly!**

**Harry Potter**

¿Asesina? ¿Flor? ¿Florencia Jaymes McCarthy, asesina? ¿Ella? ¡Imposible! ¿Desde cuándo el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Ahora van a aparecer Snape y McGonagall pegados por las bocas y prácticamente devorándose? ¡Doblemente imposible, Merlín!

La chica que vi mientras hablaba de su madre, antes que saliera veloz como un rayo al cielo y cuando su hermana gritaba todas esas sartas de incoherencias, la Flor que yo había visto ahí, era una niña. Una demasiado frágil como para dañar siquiera una insignificante mosca. Pero había otra parte. Ella era dos personas en una, pero no en mal sentido, como Lavander Brown, sino que ella era tan compleja que una sola personalidad no encajaba en su cuerpo. Ella era la misma, pero en diferentes facetas. Pero también recuerdo cuando defendió a su hermana de Ron. Lo hizo con tanta fiereza como si le hubiera lastimado profundamente, aunque no dudaba que ella saltara por Connie al menor sobresalto. Pero por su mirada y su lenguaje corporal, él la había lastimado más de lo que llegaría a demostrar. Esa chica, que había amenazado la vida de Ron sin alterar su pulso, sí era capaz de todo, hasta de matar. Y ahí es cuando legaba nuevamente al principio de la cuestión, luego de darle vueltas a la idea en mi mente… ¿Asesina?

**Connie**

¡¿Qué carajo hice?! ¡No pude haber dicho eso! ¡Flor me mata!

Pero sé que eso no es lo peor que puede hacer. Y lo sé al recordar su mirada muerta al decirme que me separe completamente de ella. Y ahí sabía a ciencia cierta que ya no sería más su hermanita. Después no sería nada para ella. Al menos llegaría a ser McCarthy. Porque había traicionado lo más fuerte que ella entregaba: su confianza. Y luego de dar muchas vueltas, pensando todo el día restante y evitando a conciencia esa mirada, mi mente llegó a lo inevitable. Y lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en posición fetal a llorar como una niña por el tiempo que sea necesario detrás de las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Aunque tenía la sensación de que ni con toda la vida y la siguiente sería suficiente.

Pero parece que para Morfeo, mi llanto era un llamado a su reino para que venga por mi conciencia por unas horas, apiadándose de mí. Lo que no sé fue en qué momento un chico de Slytherin se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para dar con mi escondite. Su mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó lo suficiente para despabilarme de mis pesadillas con mi hermana como protagonista.

-¿Estás bien?- El chico tenía un matiz preocupado en sus ojos negros como el carbón. Y cuando los vi, mis preocupaciones se olvidaron, como si sólo fueran un montículo muy chico de tierra en manos de un plumero.

-La verdad, no… pero vamos a decir que sí. Gracias por preocuparte, chico Slytherin- Y el orgullo McCarthy, el que compartía indiscutiblemente con mi hermana salió a flote. Ni una lágrima, ningún resquicio de vulnerabilidad. Sólo una chica con el rastro del dolor expresado en llanto. El amable chico me tendió un pañuelo con dos letras grabadas. Debían ser sus iniciales.- Gracias.- Le mandé una ligera sonrisa, pero no una completa. Una rota.

-Y como se que no estás bien, chica Gryffindor, voy a hacerte compañía. Al menos, espero que te ayude en algo. Por cierto, soy Christian Sommers, un placer.- Me tendió su mano y yo la estreché.

-Constanza McCarthy.-

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Vos sos la hermana de Florencia, no? Somos compañeros de curso. Asique estoy en 7° año.- Asentí con una sonrisa triste en los labios y las manos temblorosas.- Creo que tenes frío. Toma…- Y se sacó su túnica del equipo de Quidditch para pasármela por los hombros. Yo no había reparado en que todavía estaba sólo con mi túnica de Gryffindor. Y ahí miré nuevamente al chico. Era bastante más alto que mi metro sesenta de estatura, redondeando el metro setenta y cinco. Su piel no era tan blanca ni tan morocha, tostadita. Pelo castaño oscuro con una nariz acorde a su cara. Labios equilibrados y sus ojos sorprendentemente cálidos, para ser un pozo negro la verdad. Era muy atractivo. Demasiado, diría yo. Me sonrojé al ver que me miraba divertido y me devolvía la mirada… me lo quedé viendo más de lo que la buena educación dicta.

-Gracias.- Dije tímida… ¡¿tímida?!

-No hay de qué.- Sus labios formaron una sonrisa y me pareció un gesto totalmente adorable. Cuando lo hacía, sus ojos se achinaban y en ellos se prendían una chispa que le daba un aire infantil a su cara, como si tuviera sólo 3 años. Pero lo más lindo, es que era la carita de un niño que hizo una travesura.

-Ayudame a distraerme, Christian, por favor… contame de vos.- Necesitaba que hablara con su voz suave desesperadamente. Si el silencio reinaba, los recuerdos volvían. Y no quería desmoronarme en frente de un extraño.

-Bueeeeno… como habrás deducido, tengo 17 años, soy de Slytherin y soy integrante del equipo de Quidditch, golpeador.- Y parece que hoy no estaba muy atenta, porque recién veía al bate tirado a un lado de él. Sonreí.- Tenes una linda sonrisa…- Murmuró, calculo que con la intención de que no lo escuchara. Falló y yo me sonrojé. Él miró para otro lado, abochornado al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían llegado a mis oídos. Pero su ceño fruncido me decía que era más que eso.- Te decía… Soy Sangre Pura con familia que no le importa la pureza de sangre, gracias a Merlín. Tengo un hermano de 6° año que está en Hufflepuff. Él es de un amorío de mi padre con una camarera muggle. Mi madre lo aceptó como hijo propio cuando la verdadera madre no quiso saber de él. Mi clase favorita es Pociones y sé que Sprout me odia por ser un desastre en Herbología. Pero quiero ser Sanador, por lo que tengo que tener Herbología en la mano…-

-¿Sanador? ¡Igual yo!- Lo interrumpí abruptamente, pero la emoción me sobrepasó. Él dijo que su materia favorita es Pociones, por lo que espero que sea bueno. Y, la modestia aparte, yo soy increíble en Herbología. Él asintió, confundido.- Por favor, decime que sos bueno en Pociones.- Ahora asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayudame!- Levantó las cejas, sorprendido.- A cambio, yo te ayudo con Herbología. Se me da bien…- Me encogí de hombros y su túnica se resbalo. Era alto y fornido, por lo que su uniforme me quedaba enorme, pero era calentito.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías?- Ahora parecía esperanzado. Vaya, ese chico si sabe cómo cambiar de expresión rápidamente. Asentí.- ¡Gracias! ¡Y por supuesto que te ayudo con Pociones! ¿Cómo a…?- Pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del campo.

-¡Chiris! ¡¿Me explicas qué haces con una McCarthy allá atrás?! ¡Y tiene tu túnica!- Wow, no sabía que Lisa Turpin podría gritar tan alto. Levanté las cejas, sorprendida. A mi lado, Christian se tapó la cara con las manos. Parecía mortificado.

-Y Lisa es…- Dejé la frase en el aire, para que él la completara. Y me descubrí pensado férreamente una oración muggle, deseando que ella no sea nada más que una amiga, que no tengan nada sentimental.

-Mi novia.- Y mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Pero si prestaba atención, por el tono que lo dijo, ella parecía ser su verdugo. Sólo pude formar una O con mi boca.

-¡Christian! ¡Contestame!- Hum, un tono demasiado irritable para mi gusto. Pero de repente, todo de ella me parecía irritante.

-Perdón, chica Gryffindor, pero me llaman… ¿Nos vemos?- Sólo asentí. Él sonrió y se acercó. Pensé que iba a querer su capa, pero por el contrario, me besó en la mejilla. Y me regaló un susurro.- Sonreí, linda, que tu sonrisa es preciosa.- Y sin más se levantó, dejándome sentada, totalmente congelada, con su túnica encima y una sonrisa extendiéndose por mis labios.

**Flor**

¿Y ahora cómo les explico lo que Connie dijo? ¡MERLÍN! ¿No podía quedarse calladita?

Lo único de lo que soy consciente es del horario. Ya son las 20:45 y el tiempo para pensar en algo expiró. Ahora sólo queda contarles la verdad, y esa no es una verdadera opción. Suspiré con cansancio. Al parecer la verdad sería. Aunque fuera la peor opción. Y todo por la gran bocota de mi hermana. Espero que con lo que diga se conforme, porque puedo jurar por Morgana, Merlín y Circe que la mando a China de una patada.

**Narrador**

Lo que el castillo contemplaba a las 21:00 en el 7° piso era a 8 chicos esperando a una novena integrante para poder entrar a la Sala de Menesteres. En contradicción a lo que muchos decían, la sala no se había destruido con el Fuego Maldito, sino que la hizo más fuerte. Ahora la sala era el doble de poderosa, por lo que era mucho más fácil utilizarla. Ahora la sala podía ser usada por distintas personas con distintos fines sin la necesidad de compartir un espacio común y, al salir, vos elegías el lugar de salida. Y la novena integrante llegó y se acercó al grupo bajo la mirada escrutadora de la mayoría y una mirada que la miraba con entendimiento. Aunque la recién llegada no sabía por qué.

-Entremos y terminemos con esto…- Masculló la recién llegada. Era pelinegra y ojiverde. En su pecho, tenía un escudo azul y plata con un águila. Y respondía al nombre de Flor.

-¿Puedo hablar con vos, Flor?- Una chica idéntica, salvo por sus ojos azules preguntó tímida.

-No, y si lo haces, no te voy a escuchar, McCarthy- Su mirada de hielo, como un bosque congelado, se dirigió a su hermana, sin ningún remordimiento. Y eso pareció destrozar a la que portaba un león en su pecho. Y ese hecho dejó congelados a todos. Porque esa mirada la habían visto en esa chica, pero nunca a la receptora actual, sino todo lo contrario. Para ella, su mirada era pacífica, pero protectora. Pero ahora sólo era una más.

Flor caminó con decisión entre los chicos que se abrieron como si ella tuviera una rara enfermedad mortal que se contagiaba sólo con compartir el Dióxido de Carbono largado por la chica pájaro pelinegra. Pero al contrario de lo que dictaba su acción anterior, la siguieron con prisas, como pensando que ella se escaparía si no iban rápidamente a presionarla.

-Antes que empiece, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, porque el relato es denso y difícil de explicar. Pero ustedes deciden, la mentira linda o la verdad asquerosa.- Ella advirtió al grupo antes de sentarse cerca de la chimenea que estaba en la sala. Los demás se fueron congregando en otros sillones. Un rubio con una castaña de pelo alborotado. Iban cogidos de la mano y se acomodaron tocándose discretamente. Una pelirroja arrastró a un moreno al piso, donde ella se acomodó en el pecho de él, y este la envolvió con sus brazos. Una rubia fue sentada al lado de un ojiverde con una serpiente en su pecho. La pequeña puso sus pies en el regazo del Slytherin. Y quedaron la pequeña destrozada y un ojiverde con anteojos, que se sentaron separados, dejándolo a él cerca del fuego y a ella en los sillones individuales, acurrucada, con una expresión triste. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la verdad.

-Primero, hay que aclarar que Constanza tiene razón con lo de asesina… aunque no todo es lo que parece…- Y el relato comenzó.

**Y si, perdón, pero las tengo que dejar acá, con este capítulo totalmente corto, pero es necesario para dar la entrada al capítulo y el relato completo. Aunque les aviso que no se tienen que confundir, porque lo voy a explicar como si fuera el presente, del punto de vista de Flor, para que se entienda. Y no sé si a todos les va a gustar la verdad, porque es una muy sangrienta, fría y para nada agradable. Pero es para que entiendan a Flor. Sólo recuerden lo de la forma de relato. Ahora si puedo hacer el maratón de Comentarios para publicarlo antes… que les parece 8 comentarios? Reto al aire! Veamos si podemos, aunque es para extorsionarme a mí misma, porque sé que puedo ser muy floja, se habrán dado cuenta… **

**¡Estoy viendo los Martín Fierro! ¡El de oro es para Graduados! No vi la serie… pero bueno **** Estuvo muy bueno… **

**Bueno, ahora sí me voy… chauuu!**

**h0ly**


	18. Verdades II

_**Antes que nada… gracias por dejarme tiempo para escribir este capítulo! Y gracias por sus comentarios! Pero les aviso que este capítulo va a estar en pasado y narrado por mí, h0ly. Y espero que no haya dudas, pero cualquier cosa, pueden preguntar.**_

_**Y también me disculpo por mis errores como autora al darle más importancia a las gemelas que a los verdaderos personajes en sí. A partir de ahora, voy a tratar de enfocarme bastante más en Draco y Hermione, o sus amigos, pero creo que cubrí con creces la cuota de personajes inventados. **_

_**Una cosita más… LinaRiddleBlack, mi más sincero pensamiento hacía vos y tú residencia. Espero de corazón que la desgracia no te haya tocado de una forma más directa que el hecho de ver así de destrozado Rosario. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Ojalá estés bien y todos tus cercanos también.**_

_**Ahora sí. Hey, Lina, el capítulo está dedicado a vos, por supuesto. Mi más sincero pésame nuevamente… h0lynaight.**_

**Capítulo 18**

_¿Quieren que les diga la verdad...? Bien, pero esta es una mierda. La verdad siempre es una mierda. Por eso la mayoría de la gente prefiere vivir engañado. ¿Y quién no prefiere las mentiras piadosas ante las crudas verdades, que siempre te terminan destrozando? Pero vamos por el principio. Les diré todo lo que yo vi, aunque no es mucho. Empecemos por una niña, que no superaría los 12 años. Era pelinegra, bastante bajita, tirando a paliducha. Pero los más imponentes eran sus ojos. Eran verdes intensos, incomparables con nada en el mundo. Pero estaban desgarrados, con un matiz de oscuridad que nadie más que ella podría comprender. Y la imagen era bastante tétrica, la verdad. Imagínenla, con la mirada perdida, sentada en el frío piso, bajo la lluvia y con un corte en su brazo derecho. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado, como una pincelada en un óleo, con un negro intenso, sin siquiera haber diluido el acrílico con una mínima cantidad de agua. Y la lluvia que caía asemejaba al diluvio que Noé estuvo presente. Era impresionante ver cómo una niña soportaba estáticamente un aguacero de ese calibre. Impresionante… y espeluznante. La niña parecía una fantasma gótica, una muerta en vida, con un vestido vaporoso con bastantes capas, totalmente desgarrado, y manchado, seguramente con su propia sangre. Su pelo empapado goteaba y su negro lazo estaba cayendo lentamente, por la presión del agua, dejando que ese negro pelo como el carbón callera libremente por su fantasmográfica cara, que estaba totalmente empapada. Aunque no sabía si de llanto o de lluvia. Aunque por las pintas de esa niña, y el matiz de sus ojos, apostaría a que ni una lágrima habría salido por esos pozos verdes. Aún con ese aire ausente, sacó una rama bastante bien lijada y murmuró lo que calculé que fue una palabra, apuntando sin ver a su brazo herido. Fruncí el ceño al ver cómo la sangre dejaba de salir de esa herida totalmente abierta. De la puerta de enfrente, salió una niña, idéntica a ella, pero con un vestido completamente blanco opacando su piel de marfil y realzando su pelo negro, que era sostenido al igual que la otra niña con un lazo blanco. Esa niña parecía un ángel, con sus ojos celestes completamente limpios. Lo único que opacaba la belleza celestial de la pequeña era una mano fuertemente marcada en su mejilla y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en su nariz. La niña con la mirada perdida no se entero que la réplica de ella se acercaba cautelosamente a ella, con un pequeño frasco que juraba que la etiqueta decía Díctamo. Mi ceño se bajó más al ver que ese líquido era derramada por la niña blanca en la herida de la otra y esta empezaba a cicatrizar, dejando sólo una delgada línea, como si esa herida hubiera sido de hace mucho tiempo. De la otra casa (la que estaba al lado de la casa que había salido la niña) salió un chico que se notaba que era mayor que ellas. Llevaba un palo como el de la niña gótica y una cara de determinación. Murmurando unas palabras apuntando a la herida cerrada, la fina línea en la que se había convertido, desapareció. Así, sin más. Y luego le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, al igual que la niña idéntica a ella. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida al ver la atrocidad que había convertido el muchacho. Un caballero nunca le levanta la mano a una dama. _

_Pero la niña no se inmuto. Sólo lo miraba con su eterna vista perdida. Y eso pareció enfurecer al niño. Con los ojos de un demente, cambió de táctica. Se volteó y repitió la acción con la otra niña. La diferencia de ambas fue que la niña de blanco parecía ser más frágil que la de negro. Ella sí derramó lágrimas silenciosas y llevó su mano a la mejilla golpeada. Ahora el niño se daba por satisfecho. Y se volteó dispuesto a irse._

_Pero el niño no tuvo en cuenta la Tercera Ley de Newton. La Ley de Acción y Reacción. Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual o contraria: quiere decir que las acciones mutuas de dos cuerpos siempre son iguales y dirigidas en sentido opuesto. Y cada vez que producís una acción, sin darte cuenta, desencadenas una reacción propia de cada paso dado anteriormente. La fuerza que actúa sobre cada acción recibe la fuerza con la misma intensidad. Y así ambas fuerzas combaten con la misma intensidad, pero en sentido opuesto o, en ciertos casos especiales, chocando una con otra. Y la reacción que este provocó fue una que nunca hubiera deseado desencadenar, salvo que ese niño haya sido un suicida. _

_La niña al fin parecía haber salido de su extraño trance y vio a la pequeña niña que ahora estaba sentada a su lado abrazando sus rodillas con la cara escondida en ellas. Y sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente y un aura de furia la envolvió completamente. Parecía haber crecido unos centímetros y todos sus poros destilaban furia homicida. Me asusté, verdaderamente, más al ver salir chispas rojas de su palito. Sutiles, sí, pero saliendo. Y la niña parecía presa de un ataque epiléptico al ver la forma que su cuerpo se sacudía. Y un pequeño tic se instaló en su ojo izquierdo. Levantó su palito y apuntó a la espalda del chico y una sola palabra murmurada salió de sus labios:_

-_Crucio!- Y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo a la par que de su boca salían los gritos más agónicos que había escuchado jamás. Pero no comprendía por qué. La niña sólo había dicho esa rara palabra, sin siquiera tocarlo. Pero a medida que la niña declaraba sin entonación de voz más que la de una cucharita de té vi sus ojos quebrarse y supe, aunque no sé cómo, que ella jamás se recuperaría de haber dicho esa palabra y que ahora estaba marcada de por vida. Pero no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ella parecía disfrutarlo aún más, cosa que parecía doler más al niño en el suelo. Cuando ella desvió el palito, el niño se desplomó en el suelo, callado por fin, en un ángulo bastante extraño.- Ahora me vas a escuchar, primito… Nadie le levanta la mano a Connie y menos ninguna asquerosa partícula de piel la roza para lastimarla. Y vos cometiste el error más grande de tu asquerosa vida. No es necesario que te recuerde quién soy, pero dile a tus asquerosos padres que me vengaré de ellos por marcarla. Ella merecía estar tan hermosa como siempre, no con sus feos dedos marcados en la cara. Ellos saben que no me importa lo que hagan conmigo, pero con ella no se meten.- La niña susurraba, con un matiz oscuro, que hizo temblar al chico. Este comenzaba a levantarse y encaró a la pequeña niña. Con su palito apuntó a la niña que lloraba. _

_-Expulso!- Y esa misma niña salió disparada y casi choca con una pared. Pero la niña lo impidió, con un sonoro "Petrificus Totallus" y un "Wingardium Leviosa" seguido de las otras extrañas palabras. La niña quedó flotando congelada y la otra la bajó despacio, procurando no golpearla, hasta dejarla en el piso. La niña congelada sólo podía girar sus ojos, aterrada. _

_-¡Explelliarmus!- La niña descongelada apuntó al muchacho y el palito que él tenía salió de sus manos como si él lo hubiera lanzado al aire. Pero él no se había movido.- Te lo advertí, estúpido. Nadie se mete con ella. Y cometiste tu segundo peor error. Atacarla cuando no podía defenderse. Y eso no lo hacen ni los cobardes. Y ahora tienes la mala suerte de que estás desarmado y me tienes demasiado cerca, y para más mala suerte tuya, mi asqueroso y para nada querido primo, estoy bastante enojada contigo.- Ahora su tono se volvía más meloso, empalagoso. Pero era el dulce veneno de una serpiente. Ella estaba exactamente a punto de atacarlo. Era escalofriante, como una representación dramática, donde ves al asesino sentado, completamente relajado, con una copa de Whsiky añejo. Y ves a la víctima mirándolo con pánico, cayendo lentamente a la tortura psicológica que el asesino lo somete, sabiendo que su próxima víctima no pondrá resistencia, y con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios lo ve colapsar despacio y justo antes de que algo le pase a la víctima, él abre la boca y dice con la voz más dulce que es capaz de reunir…: -No te preocupes, ambos sabemos que terminaré matándote, sólo retraso lo inevitable. Y tú y yo somos consientes de ello.- _

_-¿Qué vas a hacer, estúpida? Yo no soy Finn, yo no tengo remordimientos al lastimarte.- La niña negó con la cabeza. Ahora ya no parecía una niña. Ahora era una mujer con todo el poder del mundo recayendo en ella. Su seguridad en sí misma la hacía lo suficiente poderosa como para que el muchacho entrara en las fases anteriores a la aceptación del pánico. Ahora se hace el valiente, haciendo que la niña riera con una carcajada fría y sin vida, pero logrando el objetivo por el cual la realizó. Hacer estremecer al muchacho, que parecía ser su primo._

_-No, primo, no necesito que seas mi hermano. Pero… ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre él y vos? Que a él no le haría daño, salvo si tocara a Connie. Tú tienes la mala suerte de que te odio por inercia y más cuando te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana. Asique, chico, tienes muy mala suerte.- Con su palito mágico (porque ya había asumido que esos niños, como mínimo eran ilusionistas) atrajo una piedra a su mano y la convirtió en un cuchillo.- Ahora es simple, estúpido. Por cada lágrima que Connie haya derramado, te haré un corte. Y luego veré que hacer. Y ahora me voltearé y más te vale no intentar ninguna estupidez, ¿sí?- La niña se dio vuelta y se acercó a su hermana. Y contó con reverencia cada lágrima derramada. Y se volteó al chico. Pero no levantó el cuchillo o el palito, no. Sólo lo vio, furiosa. La lluvia que ahora arremetía con más fuerza desató rayos. Ahora la tormenta era eléctrica y a la niña parecía alegrarle más eso.- ¡Mira!- Canturreó.- La lluvia va a hacer el trabajo sucio. Sólo quiero torturarte un ratito. Porque nadie se mete con mi hermana.- Volvía a levantar el palito, apuntándole. Pero salieron dos adultos de la casa que el niño había salido. Y de la casa de la niña, una mujer con expresión angustiada. Era pelinegra y sus ojos eran verdes._

_-¡Florencia! ¿Qué haces apuntando a mi hijo?- La mujer que había salido de la primera casa avanzó hacia la niña, furiosa. Y le volteó la cara de una cachetada. La niña volvió su rostro a su posición original y volvió a tener esa expresión vacía, sin vida como la tenía al principio, desde que la vi sentada sola y sentada debajo del aguacero.- ¡Contéstame, niñata insolente!- _

_-Estaba a punto de torturarlo por haber lastimado a mi hermana. Y si no te corres, tía, juro por Merlín que te torturo a ti.- La mujer había empezado a retroceder, escandalizada. Pero cuando volvía a acercarse la niña no le tembló el pulso para levantar el palito y susurrar:_

_-Crucio!- Y la que parecía ser su tía se desplomó al igual que su hijo, gritando tan alto como él y por segunda vez, vi la expresión desgarrada de la niña.- Tía… te dije que no le levantaran la mano a mi hermana. Tu estúpido marido sabe al igual que tú que soy lo suficientemente poderosa para matarlos o torturarlos hasta la locura. Pero son demasiado estúpidos para ver los hechos que estaban enfrente de sus narices. Y ahora me cansé. Hoy es la última vez que tienes a Connie lo suficientemente cerca para mirarla y ver que es ella siquiera. A partir de hoy, los mantendré alejados de ella. Ahora tengo una varita y un año entero de instrucción en Hogwarts. Cuando nosotros estuvimos allí, ustedes se metieron con mi hermano. Él sólo tiene 5 años. Y cuando volvimos, estaba en San Mungo. Y ese fue uno de los peores errores de su vida. A partir de ahora todos ustedes se mantendrán alejados de mis hermanos. Y si para eso tengo que matarlos, lo haré.- A cada palabra de la niña, su mirada se tornaba más oscura y sus pupilas se dilataban al paso del tiempo. No quitaba los ojos de su tía. Y con la intensidad que la miraba, la tortura de ella aumentaba. Hasta que la mujer cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia. La niña negó.- No, tía, no… aún no termino contigo… Ennervate!- Y la mujer volvió en sí, asustada.- Como te decía, tía… Sus cartas fueron echadas sobre la mesa. Y ahora te tendré que matar. Porque sé que tú marcaste la cara de Connie. _

_-¡Florencia! ¡Escuchame, estúpida niña, suelta a mi mujer ahora, porque juro que tu hermana no vive para contar este cuento.- La mirada de la niña gótica voló a su tío y esa mirada era capaz de congelar al sol. _

_Esa mirada sólo puede describirse como un tren totalmente embalado a punto de chocar con la estación en la que tenía que parar. Y había dos caminos para ese tren. El pisar los frenos o estrellarse. Y eligió estrellarse con toda su fuerza, llevando a la muerte a todos los que se cruzaban con él. La niña solo dijo dos palabras._

_-Avada Kedavra- Un halo de luz verde salió del palito a la orden de la voz monocorde, fría y sin remordimiento. Y el hombre cayó derrumbado pálido y con sus ojos abiertos. Parecía muerto. Y al ver lo horrorizados que se veían todos, lo estaba. _

_-¡Asesina!- El niño corrió a su padre y comenzó a sacudirlo, queriéndolo despertar. Si tengo que torturar, lo hago sin remordimiento. No me importa nada, sólo ellos. Ya mataron a mi padre del infarto al ver a Finn en San Mungo. Y eso es algo que jamás les perdonaré. No dejaré que se lleven a Connie también. No soy una asesina. Toda acción tiene una reacción. Y ustedes desencadenaron la peor reacción que podían llegar a esperar. Ahora los mataré a todos ustedes. Ya va uno. Me quedan dos. Pero a él se lo hice muy fácil. No sufrió. Y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que ser para él, lo será para ella.- Agarró el cuchillo y se acercó a su tía._

_Y el cuadro más horroroso que jamás pensé comenzó. La niña comenzó a despojarla de su piel. La mujer se convirtió en una masa sangrienta en sólo 5 minutos. Sus gritos agónicos no detenían a la niña. Ella seguía, con un placer en su cara, disfrutando de lo que hacía. Cuando la mujer tuvo que ser despertada de la inconsciencia por quinta vez, la niña la mató. Clavó el cuchillo ensangrentado en su pecho, justo en su corazón. Y lo revolvió, queriendo dar el mayor dolor posible a la mujer que yacía en el suelo. Y cuando la mujer estuvo completamente muerta, la niña se levantó y caminó a su primo, que la miraba asustado. Por fin, él había comprendido su destino. Iba a morir, y de la peor manera que se le ocurriera a la sádica niña. _

_-¿Ahora comprendes, verdad?- Susurró. El niño movía afirmativamente la cabeza, deseando así que ella se apiadara y lo dejara.- ¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Te mataré igual.- Y con su palito comenzó a torturarlo nuevamente, mientras lo miraba y no desistía en su operación. Y lo torturó 1 hora, sólo parando para devolverle la conciencia y seguir con su trabajo. Hasta que cuando quiso volver a enervarlo nuevamente, él no despertó. Sólo ahí la niña se relajó. Y se dejó caer en el frío piso mojado, dejando que las gotas de la tormenta eléctrica limpiara la sangre de su pelo y su rostro, dejándole la apariencia de un ángel caído. _

_Pero ella se había olvidado de su madre y su hermana. Y cuando lo recordó, se irguió y dirigió su mirada al cuerpo inerte de la madre. Asustada, se acercó corriendo a ella y respiró aliviada. Supongo que percibió el pulso. Luego se giró a su hermana. Ella la miraba asustada. Se acercó y ella chilló. La niña musitó un Silencius y la congelada enmudeció._

_-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Connie, pero olvidé desmayarte… No quiero que vuelvas a ver eso, yo misma me encargaré.- Y la niña apuntó a la sien de su hermana.- Obliviate!- Y su hermana terminó con una mirada perdida y el color de sus ojos celestes que cada vez que veía morir a alguien se oscurecían volvían a ser limpios y puros.- Desmaius!- Y sus ojos se cerraron. La acostó en el suelo y murmuró Finnite Incantatem. La niña siguió dormida pero descongelada. Y de a podo, consiguió meter a ambas en la casa. Luego salió y acomodo los restos de los cuerpos en un montón. Murmuró "Incendio" y el fuego hizo acto de presencia en esa pila. Y lentamente se fue consumiendo, dejando sólo cenizas que el viento se llevó. _

_Y sólo cuando la niña cerró los ojos con expresión de paz, sólo ahí fui capaz de moverme. Pero al parecer, ella me había escuchado, por lo que abrió sus orbes verdes turbios y escaneó el perímetro. Tenía su palito fuertemente agarrado en su mano izquierda. Lo levantó y murmuró:_

_-Accio muggle!- Y una extraña fuerza me arrastró hacia la niña, dejándome al descubierto.-Asique eres curiosa… __¿eh, muggle?- Su voz era sedosa y yo tragué fuertemente.- Lamento decirte que también tendré que matarte…- Ella comenzó a levantar su palito. Cerré los ojos y lleve las manos a mi vientre, abrazando a mi hijo.- Avada Kedavra!_

_Y lo siguiente que pasó es algo que ya no puedo explicar, pues en ese momento, abandoné a la vida._


	19. Esto de atrasarme se hace mala costumbre

_**Hola? Noo! (Cae h0ly muerta por conjuntos de rayos verdes dirigidos especialmente a su pecho) No, enserio. Millones de disculpas, pero verdaderamente me atrasé! Pero diversas causas contribuyeron al no poder actualizar… entre ellas la música. Pero, para resumir, tuve que viajar, volví, tuve que ponerme al día con la escuela y seguir con la música… Pero sobre todo, recordar lo que tenía ideado para este capítulo… Pero mis disculpas, nuevamente.**_

_**Bien, les dije que el capítulo anterior era bastante fuerte, y puede que me haya pasado. Pero en la última parte, me extralimité. Pero pónganse del punto de vista de Flor… Imagínense que están completamente poseídos por el frenesí de haberte convertido en asesino, pero estás asustado al saber que alguien más que vos y los muertos lo saben. Ella pensó en la seguridad de su familia, y no en algo más. **_

_**No creo que tenga muchas cosas que agregar, por lo que vamos a ver qué sale de mi cabeza…**_

**Theodore Nott**

Escuchaba sin alterarme el relato de Flor. La veía inmersa en sus recuerdos, mirando en un punto fijo, volviendo a ser así la misma niña de 12 años que había levantado por primera vez su varita para arrebatar vidas. Aparentaba un férreo control sobre sus emociones, pero sus ojos mostraban el verdadero _dolor _que ella sentía. Escuchaba cómo arrebataba 2 vidas con un solo movimiento, mostrando el remordimiento que aún tiene a haber realizado esa acción.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no la culpaba. Ella era una mujer decidida. Y había tomado decisiones de un adulto hace años atrás. Ella _fue _ una mujer decidida. Ahora es una mujer destruida. Veía cómo se encogía en sí misma para protegerse de sus fantasmas. Pero aún así quería mostrarse fuerte, sin dejar que nada mi nadie haga sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Estaba completamente seguro que ella esperaba de todo menos reacciones positivas de nosotros.

Pero nosotros no éramos quiénes para juzgarla. ¡Por favor! Sería demasiado hipócrita. Todos hicimos de todo para salvar a los que queríamos. Algunos eran los "buenos", pero Draco, Blaise y yo habíamos cosas de las que no nos avergonzábamos, pero nos seguirían hasta nuestra tumba. Yo había matado directamente, sin que me temblara el pulso. Era el que peor estuvo. Yo sólo asesiné. Y volvería a hacerlo, todo por mi madre. Esa dulce mujer que me dio la vida, que me crió con amor, con determinación y con corazón. Por ella haría todo. Blaise y Draco habían torturado. Nunca matado. Pero sus almas tuvieron el daño propio de un _Cruciatus. _Pero todo valía si la familia estaba implicada.

Aunque todo lo nuestro no se compara con lo que le pasó a ella. Nosotros nos teníamos el uno al otro para ayudarnos. Ella había borrado la memoria de la única persona que sabía lo que había pasado, dejándola sólo con su dolor. Ella tenía que enfrentar a todo el mundo con sólo 12 años. Y ya había matado. Había asesinado. Y no la juzgaba.

Levanté mi vista hacia la destruida chica. Y lo que vi me partió el alma. Sus rodillas estaban como un escudo de su cara, sólo dejando ver sus orbes verdes muertos. Esos estaban vidriosos, pero sólo una lágrima se había derramado. Su pelo negro estaba en mechones por su rostro y el resto lo enmarcaba, dando la imagen de un ángel. El Ángel Destructivo. Su voz era sólo un susurro, lleno de dolor, pero con un matiz de frialdad.

-Cuando terminé de pronunciar el hechizo, me arrepentí al instante. Antes tenía una causa para matar, pero había propasado la línea de la "justicia" a ser una asesina a sangre fría. La chica tenía un lindo vientre, de unos 8 meses, me atrevería a decir. Cuando cayó muerta, reparé en ello. Pero me sentí mejor al poder salvar al pequeño. Era prematuro, porque era demasiado chico y liviano como para haber tenido los 9 meses de gestación. El pequeño tenía pulmones fuertes. Corrí a mi casa luego de haberme deshecho del cuerpo. Le pedí urgentemente a mi madre que me apareciera en San Mungo. No protestó, tenía miedo de seguir el mismo final de mis tíos y primo. Dejó a Finn dormido con Constanza y ambas aparecimos. Yo tenía al pequeño envuelto en ropas calientes, porque ese día era frío, y el haber nacido, por decirlo de una manera, en la lluvia no era bueno, menos para un pequeño prematuro. Le dije a mamá que se fuera, que ya vería cómo volvería a casa. Y en San Mungo comencé a buscar un medimago que me ayudara con el pequeño. Cuando encontré a uno, él me ayudó inmediatamente. Tras un par de horas, el mismo medimago salió y me dijo que el chiquito estaba fuera de peligro. Me hizo bastantes preguntas, la verdad. Aunque no le dije lo verdadero, si lo esencial. Lo llamé Hindley. Ahora, soy su tutora legal, al igual que de Finn. Son como mis hijos. Mamá aún tiene cierto temor, pero ya sabe cómo manejarlo. No quise borrar su memoria. Ella merecía saber qué clase de hija tenía. Pero le agradezco enormemente el haber cuidado de Hindley. Un día, le contaré sobre su verdadera madre, cómo era ella, y su final. Y me odiará, pero estaré en mayor paz.- Su voz se quebró en ese momento y terminó de esconder su rostro. Ella temblaba visiblemente, dejando claro que estaba completamente desprotegida.

Y mi reacción fue inevitable.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, con cautela, temiendo que me corra. Llegué a su lado y me senté. Y la atraje a mi pecho, sabiendo que sólo yo podría llegar a vislumbrar lo que ella sentía. En esa sala, ambos éramos asesinos. Ambos teníamos las manos manchadas de sangre que sería imposible de limpiar. Ella se tensó en mis brazos, pero estrechándola más fuerte, devolvió mi abrazo, temblando aún más. Pero ningún sollozo salía de ella. Y así no podría estar seguro si lloraba o no. Pero me inclinaba más por la negativa.

Y, en silencio, ella y yo compartíamos su dolor, abriendo viejas heridas, sabiendo que estas nunca sanarían. Pero aprenderíamos a vivir con ello.

**Luna Lovegood**

Veía a mi compañera de Casa temblar en los brazos de Theo, que parecía comprenderlo. Y eso es lo que se me hacía más extraño. Si Theo lo comprendía, quería decir que había pasado por algo similar. Sólo espero que ambos estén bien. En el corto tiempo en el que estuve con Theo, me encariñe mucho con él. Como si fuera fraternalmente. Pero aún no estaba segura de ello. Era la primera vez que me pasaba, y la verdad no sabía cómo tomarlo. Pero cuando pensaba en Theo, mi mente se llenaba de risas, pensando en los momentos en los que estábamos los 6 juntos, riendo como hermanos. Y no sabía si era precisamente una hermandad o algo más. Pero viendo la escena en frente mío, deseaba que sólo fuera una hermandad.

**Constanza McCarthy**

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin ningún reparo. El escuchar e relato completo era bastante fuerte, la verdad. Pero siendo lo testaruda que soy, necesitaba escucharlo, pensando que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Pero me equivoqué. No era lindo escuchar cómo tu familia supuestamente desaparecida había muerto en anos de tu hermana gemela. Aunque tenga una causa para haberlos asesinado, es impactante igual. Veía mi hermana ser abrazada por Nott y me sentía peor. Ella se había derrumbado pro mí, por mis insistencias de saber la verdad. Aunque no podía culparme. Si me hubiera dicho la verdad del principio, no estaríamos en esta situación. Pero no, ella debía borrarme la memoria, cómo no. Y me vengo a enterar el año pasado por una conversación que nunca debí haber escuchado entre mamá y mi hermana. La discusión que tuve con Flor esa vez fue verdaderamente legendaria. Pero el recuerdo prefiero no evocarlo, no ahora.

Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la puerta. Nadie me dijo nada. Me dejaron estar. Mi hermana ni levantó la cabeza. Salí de la sala de menesteres, sin un rumbo fijo en mi cabeza. Pero parece que mi subconsciente quería un lugar en específico. Fui lentamente para el campo de Quidditch, esperando no encontrar a nadie. Aún tenía la pesada túnica de Quidditch del chico Slytherin encogida en mi bolsillo. La saqué, le devolví su tamaño original y la pasé por mis hombros al sentarme en las gradas.

-¿Otra vez por aquí, Chica Gryffindor?- Una voz que no debería por qué sonarme familiar habló e hizo que levantara la cabeza.

-Hola, Christian.- Le saludé con una sonrisa, o al menos, un intento.

-¿Cómo estás?- Arqueé una ceja, dejándole claro cómo me encontraba.-Bien, no fue muy inteligente de mi parte el preguntarlo…- Se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Querés contarme qué te pasa?- Los recuerdos de la reciente charla hizo que mis ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. El me abrazó por los hombros, dejándome esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Me abracé a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No estaba bien emocionalmente. -Hey, linda, ¿qué te dije hoy sobre llorar?- Me apretó más fuerte y solté una ligera risa.- Tranquila, desahógate- Y me dejó llorar en su pecho.

**Draco Malfoy**

Estaba bastante impresionado, la verdad. No todos los días se escucha un relato como ese. No me tomaba tan literal el tema de "asesina" pero resulta que era tan figurativo como la palabra.

La temblorosa Ravenclaw levantó su cabeza y se alejó de Theo, que sólo retrocedió un poco para darle su espacio.

-Básicamente, es eso.- Su voz estaba muerta. Sutilmente, buscó a alguien por la sala y al no encontrarla, sus ojos se apagaron mucho más. Ahora su cara era la de un Inferí, completamente.- Al parecer, tenía razón con lo de Constanza…- Susurró, pero el silencio de la sala daba el lugar para poder escuchar hasta sus latidos.-Adelante, pueden hablar, no voy a matarlos.- Todos sonreímos ligeramente al humor morboso de la chica.

-No sé qué decirte, la verdad.- Hermione habló a mi lado.

-Hey, Flor, lograste lo imposible… que Granger se quedara sin palabras. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.- El mal chiste que salió de mi boca tuvo el efecto deseado. Aumentó la sonrisa de todos y se escuchó el sonido de la risa de Blaise, Weasley y Potter.

-Uh, gracias, Malfoy…- Respondió sarcástica la castaña. La pelinegra seguía medio ida.

-¿No van a correr, gritando como locos, con los brazos en alto y moviendo las manos en demostración de desesperación?- parecía confundida. Reímos por su absurda suposición.

-Por mi parte, no lo creo…- Todos corroboramos lo dicho por Luna. Misteriosamente, estaba sentada con Potter.

-No se ustedes, señores, pero por mi parte, tengo hambre, y se está haciendo la hora de la cena…- Y como no, Blaise.

-Por una vez, voy a estar de acuerdo con una serpiente.-

-¿De verdad, Potter? Oh, Merlín, ¡esto hay que publicarlo en El Profeta! ¡El Niño que Vivió admite estar de acuerdo con una serpiente! ¡Tendrían que hacer una reimpresión!- Blaise sonaba extasiado.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, Zabinni, pero lo del hambre iba en serio... ¿Vamos a cenar todos?-

-¿Dejarás que te vean con nosotros, Potter?- No lo pude evitar, la costumbre de años era más fuerte.

-Para tu sorpresa, Malfoy, dejaré que eso pase… No tengo ningún motivo para lo contrario- Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Me levanté del lado de Hermione y lo encaré. Levanté mi mano hacia él y vi la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Tregua? ¿O aceptas mi amistad? Después de 8 años, sigue en pie.- Lo que nadie sabía, es que de verdad quería ser amigo de Potter. Era un pequeño que ansiaba salir de las 4 paredes de su casa para conocer gente nueva y relacionarse. Y no me avergonzaría al decirlo… en un futuro, un lejano futuro, claro está. Para mi sorpresa, él sí estrecho mi mano esta vez. Sonreí sinceramente y agité nuestras manos.

-Algún día te contaré el por qué del rechazo anterior, _amigo_.- me sonrió con mofa, pero sus ojos se mostraban sinceros.

-No fuerces nuestra _amistad, _Potter. No la fuerces…- La frase quedó flotando hasta que ambos reímos.

-Harry- ambos volteamos a ver a Hermione.- ¿No era que lo del hambre iba enserio?- Mientras hablaba, se paraba. Vi alrededor y todos estaban listos para irse, incluyendo Flor, que hablaba en voz baja con Theo. Este le ofreció una ligera sonrisa y con un movimiento de la cabeza, la invitó a caminar hacia nosotros. En su rostro no había rastros de lágrimas.

-Perdona, Herms… ¿Vamos?- Como respuesta, nos acercamos a la puerta. Antes de salir, la suave voz de Flor nos hizo voltear.

-Sólo les voy a pedir que no digan nada. Naturalmente, sólo lo saben ustedes y el cuerpo docente. Y deseo que se quede así.- Parecía insegura.

-Eso es algo que no se debe ni asentar, Flor. Es obvio.- Ginevra remarcó sus palabras con una rodada de ojos.- Flor sonrió.

-¿Sebes, Weasley?, creo que nos llevaremos bien… muy bien.- la susodicha largó una carcajada al aire y fue con ella, dejando a Blaise.

-Ya, señores, caminen.- Ginevra empujó con el pie a Luna y esta arrancó a caminar con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como abandonamos la Sala de Menesteres, al igual que llegamos al gran comedor. Llegamos riendo ligeramente por algún mal chiste de alguno de nosotros, pero nuestras risas quedaron opacadas por un grito bastante agudo para ser de un hombre… o en el caso de Weasley.

-¡HARRY! ¡HERMIONE! ¡¿PUEDEN EXPLICARME QUÉ- ESTÁN- HACIENDO?!-

Hay, por favor, lo que nos faltaba, a Weasley con otros de sus ataques de histeria.

_**Si, sé que es muy corto, que como mínimo tuve que haber escrito la cantidad que tiene La Orden del Fénix al tiempo que tardé pero de verdad, no se me ocurre nada para sacarlos de la sala, y esto salió. Asique sólo les puedo ofrecer otra disculpa y un pedido de piedad… Ah, alguien me preguntó el por qué Flor no acabó en Slytherin, pero la razón es simple. Flor asesinó en finales de su primer año, y el Sombrero midió la inteligencia de la chica. Y cuando mató ya no podía cambiarse de casa. Obviamente, tenía su vena Slytherin, pero como Connie explicó, su inteligencia la oculta.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo. Recuerden que me gusta saber su opinión y acepto todo, hasta las amenazas que sé que llegarán. Gracias por los 7 Reviews! Nos vemos lindas/lindos. :3 adióoooooos! **_

_**h0ly **_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

**Hola! Soy yo, medianamente en fecha… pero les aviso que sacando este cap, voy a hacer una especie de cómo se llama esto… algo como un maratón? Sí, eso. Y la idea fue sugerida por LucyTheMarauder… Pero no va a ser excesivamente largo, es más, no creo que pase de los 5 capítulos… Pero algo será algo, no? No prometo hacerlo en fecha, pero el hecho de ser música, la escuela, los idiomas, y más música, tratando de salvar la vida social, no es algo precisamente favorecedor para una autora, más si esta tiene que tener un calendario cerca… Sólo una cosa más… que les gusta más? Como vieron en el cap anterior, Theo tuvo un ligero aire protector con Flor… les gusta el Theo Luna o Theo Flor… Pero recuerden que Luna no queda sola… que les parece el gran Harry Potter? Claro, que no me olvido que Flor tenía una inclinación por Harry, pero ustedes tienen el poder de decidir… háganmelo saber, si quieren. Sólo eso! Ahora sí, el capítulo! h0ly!**

**Blaise Zabinni**

¡Madre del amor hermoso! Verdaderamente, ¡este chico necesita calmar los nervios! ¿No puede relajarse como una persona normal? Ah, no, cierto que es el zanahorio. El NO es normal… De verdad, ¿cómo logró Ginevra aguantarlo por casi 17 años? No es que mi madre fuera precisamente santa de devoción, pero al menos sabe cómo controlarse. Obviamente, no se va a poner a gritar así en un comedor lleno. Primero se le cae la cara de vergüenza… Pero es una Zabinni, y sabe lo que el apellido conlleva… Pero no se puede decir nada de Weasley. Sólo que era un crio. El caso del millón también es Potter. ¿Ese es su mejor amigo? Bien que Draco no es perfecto ni Theo tampoco, pero saben controlarse. Andar con Weasley es andar con alguien detrás tuyo con una varita en la mano, una sonrisa sádica y el poder de lanzarte un Bombarda por la espalda. Y con el Bombarda se pueden hacer verdaderas burradas, como romper en mil pedazos un objeto… Y Weasley es ese Bombarda y el objeto no es nada más ni nada menos que la paciencia de todos nosotros. Pero este Bombarda, al menos era realizado por magos inexpertos, por lo que no era muy potente, pero una tras otro cumplían su cometido, y lo hacía bastante bien.

-¡¿Y?! ¡ESPERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- Bien, que no soy la persona más paciente del mundo, pero este Weasley me supera… ¡Hace menos de 2 segundos que preguntó!

-Nada muy relevante, Ronald. Sólo hablo con las personas… algún día deberías intentarlo. Te aseguro que no te vendría nada mal- Y al parecer, la paciencia de Hermione tampoco era muy fuerte. Podía oírse la exasperación por el pelirrojo que su voz portaba. Su cara se tornó más aburrida.

-¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!? ¿SÓLO HABLAS? ¡CON EL ENEMIGO!- Arqueé las cejas, divertido.

-Oh, ¿ahora soy el enemigo, Ronnie? Que feo que le digas eso a tu propia hermana.-Ginevra negaba la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparentemente apenada, pero sus ojos delataban su estado.

-Oh, Ginny, por Merlín, ¡no exageres la situación! ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¿Y por qué te hablo? ¡Eres una traidora al igual que ellos dos!-

-¿Y por qué somos traidores Mione y yo, Ron?-El nuevo y flameante amigo de Draco hizo acto de presencia.- ¿Por hablar con otras personas o porque no eres el único que consideramos amigo?- Oh, el león tiene garras venenosas. ¡Hey! ¡Este hasta hubiera estado mejor en Slytherin!

-No me digas que ahora consideras a esas serpientes tus amigos, Harry, por favor.-

-Oh, sí, Ron. Te presento a Draco Malfoy, mi nuevo amigo. Y a los suyos. Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott.

-¡Hey! ¿Yo último? ¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento, Theo… pero se nota que soy mejor que tú. Hasta Potter lo reconoce…-

-Sin rencores, Nott- Potter sonrió.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO ME CAMBIÓ POR TRES ASQUEROSAS SERPIENTES!-

-¿No será, Weasley, que Potter de verdad necesita cambios de aire? Acabamos de salir de una guerra, queremos enterrar los rencores y el hacha mortífera y tú estás constantemente persiguiéndolo con antiguos prejuicios. Y tiene razón al estar cansado de ti, sólo que es demasiado diplomático para decírtelo en la cara. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si salieras un poco de tu hermetismo, conocerías a muchas personas interesantes que serían capaces de llevarte fuera de tu mundo de blancos y negros para que puedas ver diferentes tonalidades de grises.- Y Flor lo dejó boquiabierto con una expresión que era lo que más se asemejaba a un homo erectus subdesarrollado.

-¿Y quién eres tú para meterte en donde no te llaman?- Pasado un tiempo reaccionó.- Nadie necesita tu opinión, ni tampoco le interesa.

-La verdad, Weasley, por escuchar hablar a alguien, prefiero oír a Florencia antes que a ti, ya que por lo menos de su boca salen palabras inteligentes. Y no grita. Ese es un gran punto a favor.- No podía resistir estar más callado que eso.- Y lo mejor de todo Weasley, es que no puedes contradecirla. Ahora, el hecho por el que estamos aquí es porque teníamos hambre, por lo menos yo. Asique, alégrame lo que queda del fin de semana y piérdete…- Cuando pasé a su lado, palmeé su espalda y me encaminé hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Me senté cómodamente dejando un espacio libre a mi lado y otro en frente. Apareció Theo y se sentó en frente, con una expresión de haber querido seguir escuchando eso, aunque desde nuestra posición no era necesario para mucho la oreja… Weasley era todo, no, tampoco. Sólo dejémoslo en que no era precisamente discreto. Draco seguía de pie al lado de Hermione conteniendo la risa en una mueca de frialdad. Potter sonreía abiertamente. Las Ravenclaw se dirigían a sus sitios, al igual que lo hacía la Gryffindor pelirroja. Hermione comenzó a empujar ligeramente a Draco. Este la miró arqueando las cejas y se alejó resignado. Pero se volvió, palmeó la espalda de Potter y beso a Hermione en la mejilla _peligrosamente _cerca de los labios. Se volvió con una expresión de suficiente y se acercó a nosotros. Theo y yo lo mirábamos divertido. Ya está bien que esté enamorado de Herms, pero de ahí a que muestre su afecto en público es otra cosa…

-Theo, ¿no crees que estamos perdiendo a Draco?- Comenté en voz suficientemente alta para que el susodicho escuchara. Lo vi sonreí con ironía.

-Uh, Blaise, amigo, creo que sí…- Theo lanzó una carcajada.

-Hey, que no soy el único que está perdido… Miren a Christian.-

Y en efecto, el gran Sommers no estaba desviando los ojos precisamente a la mesa de la casa de su novia, sino a la de Gryffindor, en especial a una chica bastante apagada…

-Hey, Chris… sólo te podemos decir que no la lastimes, que su hermana te corta el cuello y la hombría. Y no precisamente en ese orden…- Theo comentó divertido. Y ahí él pareció salir de su trance.

-¿Eh?- Quería hacerse el inocente, como buena serpiente. Pero eso no servía con los reyes de las sierpes. Arqueamos las cejas simultáneamente.-Bien, bien… pero les aseguro que no tengo ninguna doble intención con ella, por lo que mi cuello puede estar a salvo.

-Como digas…- Canturré.- Tu cuello está a salvo. Pero no tus pelotas.- Al final susurré. Sólo Draco me escuchó.

-Hey, ¿cuando salió el Trío de Oro de nuestra vista?-

Y en efecto, los tres vimos la entrada al Gran Salón. No se encontraba ningún Gryffindor escandaloso o algo por el estilo. Vimos en la mesa de los lenes y tampoco estaban allí. Sólo estaba Ginevra con cara enfurruñada. Nos encogimos de hombros y nos concentramos en la comida… bueno, Theo y yo hicimos eso. Draco no le sacó la mirada a la puerta ni por un segundo.

Sólo negué con la cabeza, divertido al verlo así.

**Hermione Granger**

¿En qué momento Ronald se puso tan pesado? Verdaderamente, me es triste pensar que mi amigo haya terminado en esto. Cuando vi que Ginevra, Luna y Flor se fueron luego de Blaise y Theo, comencé a empujar a Draco para que vaya a su mesa. Me miró por un segundo con las cejas enarcadas y se dio media vuelta. No llegó a dar ni dos pasos cuando volvió a repetir la acción. Palmeó la espalda de Harry y se encaminó hacia mí. Sus ojos y su sonrisa prometían algo… y como pensé besó la comisura de mis labios, prácticamente. Se alejó sin decir palabras y pasó por al lado de Ronald que nos miraba lívido. Al contrario de Harry. Parecía estar bastante divertido con esta situación. Movió sus cejas en dirección mía y lanzó un par de besos al aire, con la clara intención de burlarse de mí. Rodé los ojos y sonreí al ver a mi mejor amigo en plan de niño de 5 años. Volví mi vista a Ronald y lo vi en un estado semi catatónico. Me acerqué a Harry.

-¿Crees que es mejor llevarlo a otro lado para que no estalle aquí? Escucho sus engranajes funcionando a máxima potencia y sobrecalentándose.- Su tono era conspiratorio. Asentí con false seriedad y agarré la manga de su túnica para tirar. Harry lo empujaba por la espalda. Llegamos a un aula vacía del 1° piso y nos metimos adentro. Sellé la puerta y me giré hacia mis dos amigos.

-Bien, Ronald… dispara.- Me acerqué a Harry que estaba sobre un banco y me senté a su lado, donde el pelirrojo nos quedaba enfrente.

-¡¿ENSERIO?!¿QUIÉNES SON Y QUÉ HICIERON CON HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER?- Lo miramos con los ojos como platos.- ¿Desde cuándo sos tan amigo de las serpientes, Harry, que hasta te dan golpecitos en la espalda como mejores amigos? O tú, Hermione, ¡que hasta se besan! Ahora soy el único que tiene cordura en este grupo, sí señor. Bien, ahora… lista de prioridades. Uno, deshacer el Imperius, dos, matar a Malfoy, tres, acusarlo con Dumbledore. Bien, creo que con eso está.

-Bien, Ron, primero lo coherente, después las divagaciones. ¿Algo más?-

-¿¡Algo más!? Harry, están bajo un Imperio ¿y tú me dices algo más?-

-La verdad, Ronald, Harry tiene razón. Dinos cuando acabaste para poder ir a romperte la cara de una cachetada.-

-¿Y ahora qué hice, Hermione?- ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonar indignado?

-¡Estás acusando a alguien de haber usado un imperdonable! ¿Te parece poco?-

-No es alguien, Minnie, es Malfoy.-

-¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES MINNIE!-

-¡Ron! Que sea Draco Malfoy no te da el derecho para ir por ahí diciendo que va repartiendo imperdonables a diestra y siniestra.-

-Por favor, Harry, ambos sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer Malfoy. ¿Les recuerdo que fue él y los estúpidos mastodontes que tenía como amigos los que nos hicieron la vida imposible por 6 años? ¿Les recuerdo que su padre es un Mortífago y que seguramente él está siguiendo sus pasos? ¿Te recuerdo Harry, que eres el maldito Elegido y tú, Hermione, una _sangre sucia_?- Y lo último lo dijo de una forma tan despectiva que dolió.

Ronald es uno de mis mejores amigos. Él siempre supo que yo era hija de muggles, pero nunca le importó. O eso parecía. Al parecer, no soy suficiente para ningún sangre pura.

Harry se abalanzó al pelirrojo y lo empujó hasta la otra pared. Lo agarró de la túnica y tiró hacia abajo, para que Ronald pudiera ver sus orbes esmeralda, furiosos.

-¡No- la- lla-mes- así! A cada sílaba, le propinaba un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- Ronald volvió a los chillidos agudos e histéricos.

-¡Harry! ¡Soltalo!- Grité. Él lo dejó automáticamente, dando un paso atrás. Ronald se tambaleó y logró ponerse de pie.

-Minnie, lo siento, no quise decirte eso…- Pero mi cachetada cortó su frase.

- Primero, Ronald Weasley, deja de llamarme Minnie. Es el apodo más ridículo que existe. Y sí, sí quisiste hacerlo, porque si no ni lo hubieras pensado. Te recuerdo, Ronald, que Draco Malfoy nunca fue un Mortífago, no tiene tatuada la marca y peleó a nuestro lado para defendernos. ¡Joder, Ronald! ¡Hasta salvó tu culo en una ocasión! ¿Y cómo le agradeces? ¡Empujándolo diciendo que te podías contagiar! ¡Y Harry no es El Elegido! Pero, ¿qué si lo hubiera sido? ¡No es su culpa! Ya está bien con tus celos y chiquilinadas, pero todo tiene un punto. Tu mejor amigo es un puto héroe mágico, una leyenda y el adolescente más codiciado del mundo mágico. Tu mejor amiga es una maldita _sangre sucia _que es mejor que tú en todo lo referente a la magia. ¡Acéptalo! ¿Pero sabes qué? Deberías agradecer que seamos humildes y no te lo recordamos. Y lo anterior no es una echada en cara, es para que veas que nuestra paciencia no es infinita. Ve a hacer desplantes a otro lado, que conmigo ya está. Y déjate ya de joder con Malfoy. La estúpida guerra terminó, no hay diferencia de ellos y nosotros, no hay serpientes y leones, somos todos lo mismo. Somos personas.-

-Ahora escúchame bien, Ron. ¿Sabes por qué Malfoy insultó a Hermione UNA sola vez en la vida? Porque su padre así se lo enseño. ¿Qué diría Arthur o Molly al ver a su hijo diciendo semejantes cosas a una dama y su mejor amiga? Y sabes muy bien que nunca me gustó la fama, por mí puedes quedarte con todos los reflectores. No es nuestra culpa si tienes 6 hermanos más, o que tengas la mala suerte de juntarte conmigo, el gran niño que vivió, pero bájale un cambio. Mione es tu mejor amiga y la insultaste. Intentaste degradarla. Y eso no se olvida tan fácil. Hasta aquí, Ron. Yo me bajo de tu barco. Espero que puedas reflexionar y pensar en tus errores. Pero no me busques hasta que eso ocurra.- Harry lanzó al última mirada decepcionada al que fue su mejor amigo y se acercó a la puerta. Me miró y me acerqué a él, sin mirar a Ronald. Ambos nos fuimos al sacar el hechizo de la puerta y nos dirigimos al gran comedor en silencio y apesumbrados. Ronald había pasado la línea. Y espero de corazón que recapacite. Entramos al gran salón y llegamos para los postres. Nos acercamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos en frente de Ginevra.

-¿Y?- Sólo negué con la cabeza en respuesta.- Supongo que se cansaron de intentarlo, ¿no?- Ahora Harry asintió. Ginevra negó y una sonrisa triste e irónica se instaló en sus labios. Estiré la mano y agarré un pedazo de torta de melaza. Harry agarró un cuenco y depositó allí helado de chocolate blanco y crema americana. Ginn comía panqueques.

Terminamos de comer entre risas y fuimos a recorrer el castillo, o sus jardines, por un rato. Ronald nunca bajó.

Cuando volvimos, nos separamos. Harry y Ginn volvían a la Torre Gryffindor, mientras yo iba a la de Premios Anuales. Y en la soledad, recordé la discusión con mi mejor amigo. Y la palabra "sangre sucia" volvía a mi mente constantemente. Lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un par de lágrimas y decir la contraseña de la torre. Un Draco Malfoy me esperaba como un león enjaulado allí. Al verme, se acercó y levantó mi cara. Vio el camino de lágrimas y frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué pasó?- Susurró, sin atreverse a romper el aura que nos envolvía. Negué, restándole importancia.- Dime, cariño.

-Me llamó _sangre sucia_.- Contesté con simpleza. Sus ojos se tornaron más peligrosos, letales.

-Bien… ahora vuelvo, linda, ¿sí?- Bajó su rostro para dejar un delicado beso en mis labios. Luego se alejó.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté confundida. Confundida y dolida. No quería que me dejara sola.

-A matar a un Weasley.-

**Hey! No me atrasé tanto! Sólo 1 día! Pero el día que actualice un lunes, señores, será un día para recordar. Gustó? Espero que sí. Bien, los dejo… ¡Recuerden la pregunta de arriba! **

**h0ly! **


End file.
